Family Portrait
by 0Ginger0
Summary: Lilah's jüngere Schwester taucht plötzlich auf und stellt das Leben einiger Bewohner Los Angeles' ganz schön auf den Kopf...
1. Chapter 1

**Family Portrait**

_Warnung: OC und dadurch OOC der bestehenden Charaktere möglich! (Versuche das ganze aber in Grenzen zu halten ;)_

_Disclaimer: Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Diese Fanfiction dient der Unterhaltung und ist ohne jedes finanzielle Interesse geschrieben und veröffentlicht worden. Verantwortung und Copyright für den Inhalt der Geschichte verbleiben beim jeweiligen Autor. Eine Verletzung von Urheberrechten ist nicht beabsichtigt._

_Reviews jederzeit erwünscht und nun viel Spaß bei meiner neuen Lilah-Story!  
_

**~ Kapitel 1 ~**

Eine junge Frau betrat das Wolfram & Hart Gebäude. Sie stand in der Lobby und schaute sich suchend um. Die vorbeilaufenden Anwälte, Klienten und Dämonen beachteten sie kaum bis gar nicht, dazu war es viel zu hektisch. Sie lief nun zielstrebig zum Empfang. Dort angekommen wartete sie ungeduldig, bis die Empfangsdame ihr Telefongespräch endlich beendet hatte. Danach setzte sie ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf und sprach: „Hallo. Ich suche das Büro von Lilah Morgan." Die Empfangsdame musterte ihr Gegenüber eingehend, blätterte dann in ihrem Kalender und antwortete schließlich. „Es tut mir leid, aber Miss Morgan wünscht jetzt nicht gestört zu werden!" Die junge Frau lehnte sich an den Tresen. „Hören Sie, ich weiß, dass ich keinen Termin hab – sonst wäre es ja kein Spontanbesuch, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie von mir gestört werden wollte…" Die Empfangsdame blickte sie nun skeptisch an und linste zur Security, dann nahm sie erneut den Hörer in die Hand. „Wen darf ich denn melden?" Die Besucherin seufzte. „Wie wäre es, wenn sie mir einfach sagen, wo sie ihr Büro hat. Dann werden wir ja sehen, ob sie gestört werden will, und falls nicht – ich halte ihren Namen da raus." Sie zwinkerte der Empfangsdame zu und grinste. Diese überlegte kurz, merkte aber, dass die junge Frau nicht aufgeben würde: „Also gut. Etage 14, sie können das Büro gar nicht verfehlen." _Geht doch, warum denn nicht gleich so?_ „Danke!" Und damit machte sich die Besucherin auf zum Fahrstuhl.

Sie drückte den Knopf und wenig später öffneten sich auch schon die Türen. Sie stieg in den schon recht vollen Aufzug ein und versuchte an die Tasten heranzukommen. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen? In welches Stockwerk möchten Sie?" „Äh ja danke. Stockwerk 14." Der junge Mann mit den stechend blauen Augen drückte den Knopf mit der 14. Sie beobachtete die Anzeige der Etagen, ihr entging allerdings nicht, dass der Anzugträger mit den blauen Augen sie musterte. _An irgendwen erinnert mich die Kleine… An wen erinnert die mich bloß?_ Im 14. Stock angekommen stieg sie aus – und der Blauäugige gleich mit. _Na prima! Als Anwalt müsste der eigentlich wissen, dass Stalking strafbar ist._ Die dunkelhaarige Besucherin ließ ihren Blick umherschweifen. „Suchen Sie jemand Bestimmtes?" Die Angesprochene lächelte freundlich zurück. „Ich schätze, ich hab das Gesuchte gerade gefunden." Sie deutete in den Gang mit Lilah's Büro. „Ah, sehr gut. Ich bin übrigens Lindsey McDonald!" stellte er sich vor. Die Fremde ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand. „Hi, schön Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Lilliana MacIntyre." Lindsey setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits…" In diesem Moment rief seine Assistentin nach ihm und winkte aufgeregt in seine Richtung. „Ähm, sorry. Die Arbeit ruft. Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder. Ich würde mich freuen!" Lilliana lächelte ihn noch einmal freundlich an. _Ups, der arbeitet hier auf der Etage… Naja, wenigstens kein Stalker. _„Kein Problem. Vielleicht bis bald." Lindsey verschwand in Richtung seiner Assistentin, natürlich nicht ohne ihr noch einmal nach zu sehen. Lilliana peilte derweil die Bürotür mit den glänzenden goldenen Lettern an, die LILAH MORGAN ergaben. Sie hatte Glück, dass Lilah's Assistentin gerade im Kopierraum verschwunden war, also klopfte sie. Nach kurzer Zeit kam ein genervtes „Ja?" aus dem Inneren des Büros. Lilliana öffnete die Tür und grinste die Anwältin an. „Hallo, Schwesterherz!" Erst jetzt hob Lilah den Kopf, um sich ihren Besuch genauer anzuschauen – vor Schreck fiel ihr glatt der Stift aus der Hand. „Lilliana?! Was… Wo?" Anstatt irgendwas zu sagen, stand sie lieber einfach nur auf und umarmte ihre kleine Schwester. Nachdem sich die beiden wieder getrennt hatten schüttelte Lilah ihren Kopf und sah sich ihr Gegenüber von oben bis unten an, dann murmelte sie. „5 Jahre… Fünf ganze Jahre… und dann stehst du hier einfach vor meiner Tür!" Lilliana ließ sich auf den Stuhl für die Klienten fallen und musterte Lilah's Büro. „Du hast's geschafft, was? Dein eigenes riesiges Büro, mit deinem Namen an der Tür, eigene Angestellte, eigene…. WOW Minibar!" Lilliana sprang wieder auf und lief zur eben entdeckten Minibar, die sie gleich mal ausprobierte. Lilah stand immer noch fassungslos im Raum. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Erst verschwand ihre Schwester sang- und klanglos von zu Hause, schrieb nur hier und da mal eine Karte, dass es ihr gut gehe, und sie und ihre Mutter sich keine Sorgen machen sollten, und dann schneite sie einfach so in ihr Büro rein.

„Du lenkst ab…" stellte Lilah fest. „Hmm, wirklich nicht schlecht. Von allem nur das Beste." Lilliana nahm noch einen Schluck und drehte sich dann zu Lilah um. „Du weißt warum ich weggegangen bin… Es war besser so – für mich und für euch!" Sie sah ihre ältere Schwester mit großen Augen an und trank noch einen Schluck. „Es war das Beste?" Lilah starrte sie fassungslos an. „Wir… Mom ist fast wahnsinnig geworden vor Sorge und Angst! Hast du… Warst du sie besuchen?" Lilliana nickte, sie wusste, um die Krankheit ihrer Mutter, bei einem früheren Anruf vor ein paar Jahren hatte Lilah es ihr erzählt. „Ja, sie hat fast so reagiert, wie du. Mmmh, nein eher doch nicht – da war mehr Freude dabei…" Lilah riss die Augen auf. „Sie hat dich erkannt?" Sie spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Lilah hatte sie nie erkannt, nicht wirklich zumindest. „Sie war zwar etwas durcheinander, aber sie konnte mich zuordnen, ja." Sie erkannte den kurz aufflackernden Schmerz in Lilah's Augen und fügte schnell hinzu: „Vielleicht hatte sie einfach nur einen guten Tag." Lilah wusste, dass es nichts brachte, ihre Schwester zu irgendwas zu drängen, also wechselte sie das Thema. „Wo wohnst du hier in L. A.?" Die Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Wollte mich dann mal nach 'nem preisgünstigen Hotel umschauen." Lilah ging zu ihrer Handtasche, kramte daraus etwas hervor und warf es Lilliana zu. Diese fing es mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus der Luft. Es waren Schlüssel. „Du brauchst in kein Hotel zu ziehen. Du wohnst bei mir, ich hab genug Platz." Lilliana wollte gerade zu einer Bemerkung ansetzen, schluckte diese allerdings doch runter und meinte nur: „Danke!" Lilah gab ihr noch einen Zettel mit ihrer Adresse. „Ich versuche heute eher Schluss zu machen. Bis später!" Die beiden umarmten sich noch einmal und damit verließ Lilliana Lilah's Büro. Als sie am Tresen der Empfangsdame vorbeikam, ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, diese noch einmal anzugrinsen. Lilah setzte sich, immer noch überrumpelt, auf ihren Bürostuhl und versuchte weiterzuarbeiten.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Diesmal ein etwas längeres Kapitel._  
_Viel Spaß beim Lesen - und ich freu mich immer über Reviews ;)_

**~Kapitel 2~**

Als die Anwältin nach Hause kam, war Lilliana schon vor dem Fernseher eigeschlafen. Sie schaltete das noch flackernde Gerät ab und holte für ihre kleine Schwester eine Decke, mit der sie sie zudeckte. Als Lilah ihre friedlich schlafende Schwester so betrachtete, konnte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie fünf Jahre lang weg war – und sie konnte ihr auch nicht richtig böse sein, auch wenn sie es gern wollte. Danach ging sie selber auch ins Bett.

Lilliana erwachte, als die Sonne schon etwas höher am Himmel stand – oder besser stehen sollte, denn der Himmel war mit dicken Wolken verhangen und lies kein Licht durch. Sie suchte ihr Handy und entnahm diesem, dass es bereits 11 Uhr mittags war. Sie stand schließlich auf, duschte und zog sich neue Sachen an. Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Zettel von Lilah, der besagte, dass sie schon in der Kanzlei war. So beschloss Lilliana angesichts der Zeit, dass es ein gutes Timing für eine Mittagspause wäre.

Sie fuhr also wieder zur Kanzlei und spazierte direkt zum Aufzug. Die Empfangsdame erkannte sie anscheinend und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, die Lilliana grinsend zur Kenntnis nahm. Der Gang im 14. Stock war fast leer. Die junge Frau machte sich gleich auf den Weg zu Lilah's Büro. Sie lauschte, ob da vielleicht irgendeine Besprechung im Gange war. Als sie überzeugt war, dass das nicht der Fall war, klopfte sie. Erneut erklang Lilah's „Ja." Diesmal aber weniger genervt. Lilliana trat ein.

„Morgen Lilah. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit für eine Mittagspause. Kannst du hier irgendein Lokal empfehlen?" Sie lächelte ihre große Schwester an. Diese lächelte zurück und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war wirklich schon Mittagszeit. Die Anwältin klappte ihre Akte zu und antwortete: „Guten Morgen." Sie grinste. „Hmm, der Italiener zwei Straßen weiter macht ausgezeichnete Pasta. Appetit?" Die kleine Schwester nickte eifrig und Lilah nahm sich schon ihre Tasche, als es an der Tür klopfte und ein älterer anzugtragender Mann eintrat.

Lilliana merkte, wie Lilah sich verkrampfte und wusste, dass das wohl irgendein hohes Tier hier sein musste. „Lilah, Sie wollen weg?" Erst dann fiel ihm die fremde, junge Frau auf. „Oh, Sie haben Besuch…" Er trat vor Lilliana und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Mein Name ist Holland Manners, ich bin der Leiter dieser Abteilung. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Lilliana verdrehte innerlich die Augen, ergriff aber freundlich lächelnd seine Hand. „Ähm, hallo, ich bin Lilliana MacIntyre. Lilah's Schwester." Hollands Augen wurden groß und er sprach zu Lilah: „Sie haben ja noch gar nicht erwähnt, dass Sie eine Schwester haben, und dann noch so eine Hübsche." _Erneut das innerliche Augenverdrehen. _

Irgendetwas an diesem Mann störte sie – und zwar mächtig gewaltig, und das lag nicht nur an seiner übertriebenen Freundlichkeit. Plötzlich stand auch noch der blauäugige Anzugträger vom vorigen Tag in der Tür. „Ah, Lindsey." _Jaa, so hieß er…_ „Ich glaube Lilah hätte unser Meeting beinahe vergessen." Lilah blätterte in Gedanken durch ihren Terminplan, bis ihr die kleine Notiz einfiel, die ihre Assistentin heute Morgen auf ihrem Schreibtisch hinterlegt hatte.

„Kennen Sie im Übrigen schon Lilah's Schwester…" Er wandte sich ihr zu und zeigte auf Lilliana. „Lilliana." Lindsey schluckte. _Daher kam sie mir so bekannt vor – sie erinnerte mich irgendwie an Lilah! S-c-h-w-e-s-t-e-r!_ Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er das Gesagte ein wenig verdaut hatte. Dann ging auch er auf sie zu und sie begrüßten sich. „Ja, wir hatten uns gestern schon im Aufzug kennen gelernt."

Langsam wurde es Lilliana zu viel Anzug in einem Raum. „Ich denke, ich hole dann mal Kaffee und Sandwiches aus der Caféteria – Hier gibt es doch eine?" Lilah nickte. „Ja, im Erdgeschoss. Du kannst dann hier in meinem Büro warten und essen." Lilliana nickte und wollte gerade aus der Tür hinaus, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte: „Soll ich jemandem noch Etwas mitbringen?" Sie wollte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber Mr. Blauäugig und Mr. Krawatte lehnten dankend ab. Also fuhr Lilliana mit dem Aufzug nach unten zur Caféteria.

Es herrschte weniger Trubel, als sie sich gedacht hatte, trotzdem musste sie sich eine Weile anstellen. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich umzusehen und die Leute um sie herum zu beobachten. Schon bald fiel ihr auf, dass sie diejenige war, die wohl eher auffiel. Einerseits stellte sie das daran fest, dass einige sie komisch fragend ansahen und andererseits fällt man in einer Masse von Anzug und Krawatten, bzw. Kostüm und Bluse tragenden Anwälten nun mal auf, wenn man nur in einfachen Jeans gekleidet war.

„Was möchten Sie?" ertönte plötzlich die Stimme der Essenausgabe. „Ähm, hi. Ich hätte gern zwei Coffee to go – large und zwei Schinken-Käse Sandwiches. Oh und einen davon." Sie fischte sich einen Schokoriegel aus der Auslage und legte ihn vor die Frau. „Arbeiten Sie hier?" Lilliana sah die Angestellte fragend an. „Ist das eine Voraussetzung hier etwas zu essen zu bekommen?"

Die Essenausgabe nickte. „Eigentlich schon, wir sind schließlich keine Imbissbude!" So schnell ließ sich Lilliana nicht abwimmeln. „Ich arbeite nicht direkt hier, aber meine Schwester und immerhin ist die Hälfte der Bestellung für sie." Die Essensausgabe zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _Scheint man hier als Aufnahmeprüfung zu verlangen – Hauptsache man kann eine Augenbraue ordentlich zweifelnd hochziehen._ Dachte Lilliana bei sich. „Wer ist ihre Schwester?" Lilliana seufzte. _Der Buschfunk funktioniert hier offensichtlich nicht. _„Lilah Morgan."

Das brachte die Essensausgabe zum Staunen. Sofort machte sie sich daran, den Kaffee und die Sandwiches zu machen – frisch. Lilliana grinste in sich hinein. _Irgendwie scheint meine große Schwester hier Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben. _Sie bekam die zwei Becher Kaffee in einem Papphalter und die Sandwiches obendrauf, danach zahlte sie und ging wieder zum Aufzug. Bei der übertriebenen Freundlichkeit – die Essensausgabefrau hat innerhalb eines Satzes mindestens sechs mal das Wort ‚bitte' verwendet, absolut ein Rekord – musste sie immer noch Schmunzeln. Im Aufzug packte sie schließlich ihren Schokoriegel aus und biss genüsslich rein.

Vor dem Büro ihrer Schwester angekommen öffnete sie immer noch kauend und gedankenverloren die Tür – und erschrak, als sie feststellte, dass sie doch nicht allein war. Lindsey und Lilah standen mit versteinerten Minen an den Schreibtisch gelehnt und Holland ein Stück davor. Er unterhielt sich mit Jemandem und gestikulierte großflächig. Obwohl ‚unterhalten' wohl das falsche Wort war – bei der Spannung in der Luft.

Alle Blicke flogen plötzlich zu der gerade Eingetretenen, die immer noch die Becher hielt und ihren Schokoriegel aß. „Ups, ähm, sorry, ich wollte nicht…. Wusste nicht…" _Hatten die hier keinen Konferenzraum? _Sie ging ein wenig zur Seite und stellte die Becher ab. Erst da erkannte sie die Person, mit der Holland sprach. „Angel?" Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie lächelte ihn an. Der Angesprochene allerdings entgegnete mit deutlich weniger Begeisterung und sehr viel mehr Verwirrung in der Stimme: „Lilliana?!"

Als er erkannte, dass sie es wirklich war, hellte sich auch seine Mine auf, doch nachdem ihm wieder einfiel wo sie waren, ergänzte er noch erschrocken: „Was machst du denn HIER?" Die Augen der anderen blickten verwirrt von Angel zu Lilliana und wieder zurück. „Ich bin hier zu Besuch… Bei meiner Schwester." Sie sah kurz zu Lilah hinüber. Angel fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „D-deine Schwester? Lilah ist deine Schwester?" Lilliana nickte nur, sie konnte die Aufregung in Angels Stimmte nicht verstehen. Dieser schüttelte mit dem Kopf, wandte sich noch einmal Holland zu „Wir sind noch nicht fertig!" und verschwand anschließend.

Lilah fand zuerst ihre Sprache wieder. „Ihr kennt euch?" Die Angesprochene nickte wieder. „Ja, wir haben uns in Sunnydale getroffen…" In diesem Moment konnte man auf Hollands Lippen ein Lächeln sehen – allerdings keineswegs ein Freundliches, eher ein Hinterhältiges. Er verließ Lilah's Büro mit den Worten: „Wir verlegen das Meeting. Aber Sie beide." Er zeigte auf Lilah und Lindsey. „kommen in einer Stunde noch einmal in mein Büro." Die beiden Anwälte nickten und Holland ging.

Lindsey verabschiedete sich auch schnell, er war sichtlich mit der Situation überfordert. Nachdem nur noch Lilah und Lilliana übrig geblieben waren, fing die Jüngere nun an: „Okay, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, hier gerade irgendwas verpasst zu haben! Die Frage ist nur was?" Damit sah sie Lilah eindringlich an. Diese wusste, dass sie die Situation aufklären musste. Sie setzte sich und bot auch Lilliana einen Platz an. Diese nahm sich die Kaffeebecher und das Essen, reichte davon je eines Lilah und biss selbst genüsslich und erwartungsvoll in ihr Sandwich.

„Also gut, ähm. Wolfram und Hart vertreten nicht ausschließlich menschliche Klienten." „Das dachte ich mir bereits." „Lindsey und ich arbeiten hier in der Abteilung für Spezialprojekte für Holland. Und Angel, ja, der… ist das Spezialprojekt." Lilliana schaute sie immer noch fragend an. „Und das heißt?" Die Ältere der beiden holte tief Luft. Sie dachte kurz darüber nach, wie viel sie ihrer kleinen Schwester von Dämonen und Vampiren erzählen sollte und beschloss dann, es bei einem Minimum zu belassen.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt was Angel ist?" Ein bestätigendes Nicken. „Er wird später mal von großer Priorität sein und wir wollen mehr darüber erfahren, dazu brauchen wir vor allem Infos über ihn selbst." Lilah nahm einen Schluck ihres Kaffees. „Jetzt bin ich dran, mit der Fragerunde: Woher genau kennst du ihn?" Lilliana wusste, dass sie nun genau überlegen musste, was sie erzählte. „Wie gesagt, ich habe ihn in Sunnydale kennen gelernt, wir waren gute Freunde, haben uns dann aber aus den Augen verloren, nachdem ich weitergezogen bin."

Die Anwältin zog ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hoch, ihr war klar, dass ihre Schwester ihr etwas verschwieg. _Definitiv ein Einstellungskriterium! _Dachte Lilliana innerlich grinsend. „Hmm okay, ist ja alles schön und gut. Aber anhand des eher spannungsgeladenen Gesprächs bin ich der Ansicht, dass Angel nicht so auf eure ‚Informationsbeschaffung' steht, oder?" Lilah verneinte und Lilliana fragte nicht weiter nach, so genau wollte sie das lieber auch gar nicht wissen. Die beiden aßen schweigend auf und Lilliana verließ die Kanzlei, um wieder in Lilah's Appartement zu gehen.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Kapitel 3~**

Diesmal war Lilliana noch wach, als Lilah nach Hause kam. Sie föhnte sich gerade die Haare, als Lilah ihre Wohnung betrat. „Hey!" Lilliana sah auf und erwidere die Begrüßung. Als Lilliana der Meinung war, dass ihre Haare endlich saßen, wo sie sollten, lief sie ins Wohnzimmer wo Lilah vor ihrem Fernseher saß und durch die Kanäle zappte. Sie setzte sich dazu und eine Weile schauten sie schweigend das Gerät an.

„Er will, dass ich euch alles über meine Zeit mit Angel sage, oder?" Lilah blickte ihrer kleinen Schwester in die Augen und sah in diesem Moment das kleine sechsjährige Mädchen von damals vor sich, welches erkannte, dass gerade etwas Schlimmes passiert war. Stumm nickte die Anwältin und sah, dass sich die Augen ihres Gegenübers veränderten.

„Du weißt auch, dass ich das nicht tun werde, oder?" Wieder nickte Lilah nur stumm. Lilliana konnte sich noch nie mit der Story von Judas anfreunden. „Gut." Damit stand die Jüngere auf, zog noch einmal ihr Outfit zurecht, nahm sich ihre Tasche und verließ die Wohnung mit den Worten. „Ich werde dann mal das Nachtleben in L. A. checken."

Im neuesten Club der Stadt traf sie schließlich auf ein bekanntes Gesicht – Mr. Blauäugig. _Der hat mir jetzt noch gefehlt._ Er kam locker auf sie zu. „So trifft man sich wieder." Begrüßte er sie. Lilliana nickte nur lächelnd. Lindsey deutete auf die Bar. „Möchtest du was trinken?" Lilliana bemerkte ihre leeren Hände und nickte eifrig. „Gern." An der Bar kamen sie ein wenig ins Gespräch – und ins Flirten.

_Immerhin ist er ja nicht hässlich. _Argumentierte ihr Gehirn. Sie tanzten dann auch noch eine Weile miteinander. _Der Typ hat Rhythmus._ Dann musste Lindsey gehen – immerhin musste er wieder früh raus in die Kanzlei. Er bot Lilliana an, sie noch nach Hause zu bringen, doch sie lehnte ab, da sie noch ein wenig bleiben wollte. Im Morgengrauen kam sie schließlich bei Lilah an und schlief sofort ein.

Lilah war unterdessen schon in der Kanzlei. Sie kaute sich nervös auf der Unterlippe herum und trank ihren mittlerweile dritten Becher Kaffee. Sie wusste, sie konnte und könnte Lilliana nie dazu zwingen, zu reden. Andererseits war da ihre Firma, bzw. Holland, der ihr und Lindsey klar und deutlich einen Auftrag gegeben hat. Sie hatte seine Worte noch im Ohr: …_Dieses Mädchen könnte sehr wichtig sein! Ich will diese Informationen! Lilah, Sie haben bei Ihrer Schwester sicherlich eher einen Stein im Brett, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie dies zu nutzen wissen..."_ Er hatte sogar schon einen _Vertrag (!)_ vorbereitet, auf dem Lilliana's Name stand – wenn Holland etwas machte, dann gründlich und wenn er etwas wollte, dann definitiv.

Als sie nun vor ihrem Boss stand, um ihm zu erklären, dass ihr Lilliana keine Informationen gegeben hatte – und sie auch nicht vorhatte dies zu tun, bemerkte sie deutlich wie seine Stimmung schwankte. „Sie verweigert also jede Information, sehe ich das richtig?" Lilah nickte. „Ich kenne meine Schwester, trotz, dass wir in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so eng in Kontakt standen, sie redet über nichts, über das sie nicht auch reden will und sie verrät keine… Freunde." Lilah setzte einen entschuldigenden Blick auf. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach…"

Holland unterbrach sie. „Sie ist doch noch jung, oder? Und was will man, wenn man jung ist? Richtig, die Welt – also gebt ihr die Welt! Jede noch so kleine Information könnte sehr wichtig für uns und die weiteren Verhandlungen mit Angel sein!" Er betonte jeden Teil des Gesagten, um dem noch Nachdruck zu verleihen und schickte seine Mitarbeiter dann hinaus.

Lilah war ganz schlecht. Sie nahm sich ein Glas Wasser und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. _Ich kann doch nicht meine eigene Schwester erpressen oder sie bedrohen… _Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, um aus diesem Dilemma zu entkommen – sie war nicht bereit, wählen zu müssen zwischen ihrer Familie, die schon nicht sehr groß war, und ihrem Job.

Als sie an diesem Abend aus der Kanzlei nach Hause kam, war Lilliana erneut dabei sich zu stylen, wahrscheinlich um auszugehen. Sie sah Lilah an und wusste sofort was los war. „Gab's wieder einmal Ärger?" Lilah sagte nichts und stellte ihre Tasche ab. „Wegen mir?" Nun sah Lilah auf. Sie wollte ihre kleine Schwester da nicht mit hineinziehen, auch wenn sie gewissermaßen der Auslöser ihrer Probleme war. Sie war die Ältere, sie musste ihre kleine Schwester schützen – das war ihre Aufgabe!

Auch wenn sie sonst niemanden so nah an sich heranließ, so galt das doch nie für ihre Schwester und es tat Lilah weh, das nun die Kanzlei dazwischenfunkte und ihr gutes Verhältnis zerstörte, bzw. sie dazu bringen wollte, ihr gutes Verhältnis auszunutzen. Sie ging auf ihre kleine Schwester zu und strich ihr über die Wange, wie sie es früher oft getan hatte. „Hey, mach dir darum keine Sorgen! Ich krieg das schon hin!" Die Anwältin versuchte dies so überzeugend wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

Eigentlich war sie eine gute Lügnerin – logisch, sie war Anwältin – aber ihre Schwester schaffte es immer, sie zu durchschauen, trotzdem sagte diese diesmal nichts. Dann wechselte Lilah das Thema. „Gehst du wieder aus?" Lilliana strahlte sie an. „Jepp, hmm, willst du mal mitkommen?" Lilah dachte kurz darüber nach, dann fiel ihr aber noch ein wichtiger Fall ein, den sie unbedingt noch bearbeiten musste. „Sorry, vielleicht ein anderes Mal, okay?" Lilliana schaute ein wenig enttäuscht, erwartete dies aber schon. „Immer nur arbeiten, nie ein bisschen vergnügen, was? Daran hat sich nichts verändert, ist wohl eher noch schlimmer geworden."

Sie grinste dann schnappte sie sich einen Schlüssel und verschwand. „Man sieht sich, bye!" Lilah sah ihr nach und flüsterte ein „Bye." hinterher. Lilliana wohnte zwar bei ihr und doch sind sie doch nie dazu gekommen auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln, was sie in den fünf Jahren so getrieben hat – außer ein wenig der Zeit wohl bei Angel in Sunnydale verbracht zu haben. Lilah nahm sich vor, so langsam daran zu arbeiten wenigstens etwas zu erfahren – als Schwester, nicht als Anwältin bei Wolfram und Hart - sie konnte das Thema schließlich nicht unter den Tisch fallen lassen.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry, für die lange Pause. War im Urlaub und konnte nicht posten, jetzt gehts allerdings weiter ;-)_

**~Kapitel 4~**

Lilliana stand schon eine Weile an der Bar des neuen Clubs der Stadt. Sie schlürfte ihren Drink, als sich ein ‚alter' Bekannter neben sie setzte. „Mr. Bl… äh McDonald!" Die Freude in ihrer Stimme schob sie eindeutig auf den Alkohol. Lindsey lächelte. „Lindsey. Du kannst mich Lindsey nennen." Hauchte er.

Er bestellte sich auch etwas zu trinken und schaute sich um. „Ist Lilah auch hier?" Lilliana schüttelte den Kopf. „Arbeit. Hey, warum hab ich den Eindruck, dass Lilah viel mehr arbeitet als du?" Lindsey grinste. Er arbeitete nun mittlerweile lange genug mit Lilah zusammen, um zu wissen, dass sie versuchte, ihm immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein. „Nun, das liegt vielleicht daran, dass sie wirklich mehr arbeitet als ich. Ich lege allerdings wert darauf, einen Ausgleich zur Arbeit zu finden, zum Beispiel eine Nacht in einem Club in Begleitung mit einer hübschen, netten Frau."

Er grinste sie an und dann stießen sie mit ihren Drinks an. „Tanzen?" fragte Lilliana und schon zog Lindsey sie auf die Tanzfläche. Die beiden tanzten eng umschlungen zu den Beats des DJ's. Ab und zu flüsterten sich die beiden was ins Ohr und lachten. Sie verließen den Club gemeinsam. „Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?" bot er erneut an. „Hmm, nein danke, ich weiß wo ich hin muss." Sie grinste. „Aber vielleicht kann ich dich ja nach Hause begleiten?"

Jetzt war es an Lindsey zu grinsen. „Sehr gern." Erst hakten sie sich beieinander unter, doch als sie bei Lindsey ankamen hielten sie sich an den Händen. „Magst du noch mit hochkommen?" Lilliana überlegte. „Gern. Auf die Wohnung bin ich gespannt." Lindsey lächelte und dirigierte sie in seine Wohnung. Lilliana betrachtete alles ganz genau, als sie eintrat. _Geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Ob das wohl ein Innenarchitekt war oder er selbst?_ „Wow, schick!" rief sie aus.

Die Wohnung zeugte natürlich von Geld, jedoch nicht übertrieben, als sie aber am riesigen Panoramafenster die Aussicht bewunderte, blieb ihr fast der Atem stehen. Sie drehte sich skeptisch um. „Und du wohnst wirklich hier?" Lindsey musste kurz auflachen. „Ja, ja, das tu ich wohl." Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder der Aussicht zu und versuchte einzelne Gebäude auszumachen.

Er schlich sich von hinten an sie heran und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper, bevor er anfing ihren Nacken und Hals zu küssen. Lilliana drehte sich zu ihm herum und führte seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen. Er spürte ihre samtweiche Haut, roch den Duft ihrer Haare und musste sich wirklich beherrschen. _Irgendetwas hat dieses Mädchen an sich... _

Lilliana grinste, als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten. „Aha, so einer bist du also…" Lindsey grinste ebenfalls, hob ihr Kinn ein wenig an und meinte: „Nein, ich bin einer der anderen…" Dann küsste er sie erneut, diesmal fordernder. Er dirigierte sie, immer noch leidenschaftlich küssend, in sein Schlafzimmer…

Am nächsten Morgen blinzelte Lilliana der Sonne entgegen. Als sie einigermaßen sehen konnte, erkannte sie, dass sie auf jeden Fall nicht bei Lilah war. Sie spürte, dass irgendetwas sie festhielt und nachdem sie nach unten blickte, sah sie auch einen männlichen Arm um sie herum – und ihr fiel wieder ein wo sie war. Genau in dem Augenblick fühlte sie auch Lindsey's Atem an ihrem Ohr, der sie kitzelte und dann seine Lippen, die sanfte Küsse auf ihren Hals und auf ihr Ohr platzierten.

„Guten Morgen, Kleines." Lilliana lächelte. „Guten Morgen." Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken, um ihn ansehen zu können. Seine stechend blauen Augen bohrten sich sofort in ihre. Mit seiner Hand strich er ihr erst die Haare aus dem Gesicht und danach sanft über ihren Bauch und Oberkörper, was ihr einen wohlwollenden Ton entlockte. „Du wohnst jetzt also bei Lilah, hmm?" Lilliana nickte. „Hast du vor hierzubleiben?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, mal sehen. Ich bin eigentlich nicht so der sesshafte Typ."

Sie lächelte ihn an, er streichelte sie weiter. „Und, hast du schon mit Lilah geredet? Also wegen der Zeit, wo du weg warst. Ich meine, ich glaube sie macht sich Sorgen deswegen…" Jetzt fing Lilliana an breit zu grinsen, setzte sich auf und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Du hast nur deswegen mit mir geschlafen, oder? Wegen den Informationen?"

Lindsey sah sie geschockt an. „Woher?... Also ich meine: Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Lilliana's Grinsen wurde breiter. „Oh, Süßer, komm schon! Ich bin zwar jung, aber nicht blöd! Dich hätte ich allerdings für ein wenig gerissener gehalten." Jetzt setzte sich auch Lindsey auf, schaute allerdings immer noch ziemlich verdutzt.

„Also, ich hab nicht nur deswegen…" Er versuchte nun wieder einen Satz mit sicherer Stimmlage zu bilden. „Warum bist du denn darauf eingegangen?" Lilliana lachte kurz auf. Sie wollte nicht gemein sein, aber ein wenig Strafe hatte er schon verdient. „Hey, der Spaß war es mir auf alle Fälle wert. Und du bist ja eigentlich auch ganz süß. Also: ich hab bekommen, was ich wollte und du, naja leider nicht alles."

Sie gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog sich in koordinierten, zügigen Bewegungen an. An der Tür lächelte sie ihm noch einmal zuckersüß zu und winkte bevor sie aus Lindsey's Wohnung verschwand. Dieser blieb geschockt und mit offenem Mund zurück in seinem Bett.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Kapitel 5~**

_Hoffentlich hat Lilah nicht mitbekommen, dass ich die ganze Nacht nicht da war… _Sie hoffte es wirklich inständig, dann schloss sie die Wohnungstür auf – und bemerkte, dass alles Hoffen umsonst war. „Da bist du ja endlich! Verdammt wo warst du denn die ganze Nacht? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!" Lilliana kaute sich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. _Verdammt!_ „Ähm, sorry, das tut mir Leid. Ich hab woanders übernachtet…"

Lilah umarmte ihre Schwester erleichtert und murmelte in ihr Ohr: „Ich dachte schon, du wärst wieder einfach so verschwunden…" Lilliana versuchte abzulenken. „Müsstest du nicht schon lange auf Arbeit sein?" Lilah schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab mein erstes Meeting erst um 11. Aber jetzt lenk nicht schon wieder ab! Wenn du auch sonst nichts sagst, so erzählt mir doch wenigstens wo du heute Nacht warst!" Damit schob sie ihre kleine Schwester zur Couch.

Diese seufzte. „Okay ‚Mom', du willst es ja unbedingt wissen – aber versuch nicht auszuflippen, okay?" Lilah zuckte mit den Schultern und überhörte die Spitze. „Ich versuch' es." „Okay, Kurzversion: Ich hab gestern in dem Club Lindsey getroffen, wir haben bisschen geredet, was getrunken, getanzt. Dann sind wir zu ihm und naja gut, ich glaub den Rest kannst du dir denken…" _Gott, wie peinlich ist das denn! _Sie hatte echt wenig Interesse daran, mit ihrer Schwester über ihr Sexleben zu reden.

Lilah's Augen wurden groß. „Moment mal, DER Lindsey?" Lilliana nickte, in Lilah brodelte es. „Das gibt's doch nicht!" Lilliana fing an zu lachen, was Lilah zum Stutzen brachte. „Was ist daran so witzig?" „Er hat…" erneut lachte sie und presste dann heraus: „Er hat das nur getan, weil er dachte, dass er so an Infos zu Angel herankommen könnte – als würde ich soo schnell jemandem Vertrauen…" Sie fing wieder an zu lachen.

Lilah sprang auf. „Er wollte WAS?" Lilliana hatte sich nun wieder einigermaßen im Griff. „Ich hab ihm nichts gesagt, außer, dass ich es wusste." Lilah zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du wusstest es?" Lilliana grinste wieder. „Aber deswegen darf ich doch trotzdem meinen Spaß haben, oder? Hey, du musst zugeben: Hässlich ist der nicht!" Lilah schüttelte den Kopf, das war so typisch!

Trotzdem würde er so nicht davonkommen. „Also gut. Ich muss jetzt los, bis später!" Sie umarmte ihre Schwester kurz und fest und verließ dann die Wohnung. Lilliana nahm erst einmal eine ausgiebige Dusche, bevor sie etwas aß und dann auf der Couch einschlief.

Das Meeting war gerade vorbei und alle verließen den Konferenzraum. Die Abteilung für Spezialprojekte musste mal wieder einen Rüffel einstecken, da sie sich in einer Sackgasse befanden und absolut nichts voran ging. Lilah und Lindsey waren die Letzten im Raum. Lilah schloss die Tür vor Lindsey's Nase und zog ihn dann am Oberarm zur Seite, damit sie keiner sehen konnte. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein? Sie würden für Informationen auch über Leichen gehen, oder?" Fauchte sie ihn aufgebracht an.

Lindsey blieb locker. „Ach, Sie aber nicht?" „Meine Schwester ist kein Spielzeug!" Zischte sie zurück. Jetzt wurde auch Lindsey wütend. Er dachte daran, wie Lilliana ihn bloßgestellt hatte. „Ach, aber ich? Zu so einer Sache gehören immer zwei – und Lilliana hätte auch jederzeit gehen können!" Lindsey bewunderte allerdings Lilah's Reaktion. Er dachte immer, dass sie ein herzloses, kaltes Biest wäre, aber so, wie sie sich für ihre kleine Schwester einsetzte…

Lilah atmete tief ein und aus. Damit hatte er natürlich auch Recht. Die Anwältin hielt sich kurz den Kopf und seufzte, bevor sie – gefährlich ruhig – sagte: „Ich glaube, Sie haben da definitiv Ihren moralischen Grenzbereich überschritten – und ebenso einen Tiefpunkt erreicht." Dann drehte sie sich auf ihren Absätzen um und ging schnurstracks in ihr Büro, wo sie sich erst einmal einen Scotch gönnte. Danach fuhr sie ihren Computer hoch und versuchte sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Sie war an diesem Abend ausnahmsweise mal zeitig zu Hause.

Am nächsten Tag entschloss sich Lilliana die Stadt zu erkunden. Seit die Firma scharf auf ihre Infos war, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, was die daran so wichtig fanden, vermied sie es, Lilah auf Arbeit zu besuchen. Deshalb aßen sie gemeinsam außerhalb zu Mittag – diesmal bei dem Italiener, den Lilah schon bei ihrem ersten Tag in L. A. erwähnt hatte.

Danach ging sie noch einmal in Lilah's Appartement. Dort fiel ihr der Laptop ihrer Schwester ins Auge. Sie fuhr ihn hoch und durchsuchte ihre Ordner. _Da ist es ja! ‚Angel Investigations' _„Wow, er hat eine richtige Firma gegründet. Hmm, Hyperion Hotel?!" Lilliana dachte nach. Dann öffnete sie das Internet und suchte dort nach dem Hotel. Als sie es gefunden hatte, löschte sie den Verlauf.

_Soll ich wirklich?!_ Einerseits wollte sie Angel gern wiedersehen, andererseits hatten weder Wolfram und Hart noch sie etwas von ihm gehört, seit seinem Überraschungsbesuch in der Kanzlei. _Vielleicht will er mich lieber gar nicht wiedersehen? _Sie nahm sich ihre Tasche und lief los.

Allerdings irrte sie erst einige Stunden unentschlossen herum. Nachdem sie sich dann doch dazu entschlossen hatte zum Hyperion zu gehen, fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich total verlaufen hatte und genau die andere Richtung hätte einschlagen sollen. Zu ihrem Unglück fing es in diesem Moment auch noch an zu regnen – erst ganz sanft und dann fing es plötzlich an zu schütten.

Tropfnass fand sie schließlich doch noch ihren Weg. _Ganz schön riesig!_ Als sie davor stand war sie doch ziemlich erstaunt. Das Gebäude lag ziemlich finster und leer da. Unsicher ging sie Schritt für Schritt zur Eingangstür und klingelte schnell, bevor sie es sich wieder anders überlegte. Erst bewegte sich gar nichts, doch dann sah sie Licht flackern und die Tür wurde aufgemacht.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N: Ich glaube unterschlägt mir Reviews, jedenfalls wurde mir per Mail gemeldet, dass es tatsächlich 2 Reviewer zu meiner Story gab. Herzlichen Dank ihr beiden! Ich hoffe ihr bleibt dran beim Lesen und, dass im Laufe der Story eure Fragen beantwortet werden (Aber die Spannung trotzdem erhalten bleibt ;-)_


	6. Chapter 6

**~Kapitel 6~**

„Lilliana!" Angel erkannte sie sofort, trotz dass sie so nass war. „Hey! Ich, ähm, dachte ich schau mal vorbei…" Sie lächelte schüchtern, da sie nicht wusste, ob sie willkommen war oder nicht. Angels Gesicht hellte sich auf und er lächelte zurück. „Das war ein guter Gedanke von dir! Mein Gott, du bist ja tropfnass, komm rein, ich hol dir ein Handtuch… Besitzt du immer noch keinen Schirm?"

Er machte ihr Platz und schob sie förmlich in die Lobby. Lilliana schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nein, daran hat sich nichts geändert. Ich bin immer noch nicht dazu gekommen, mir einen zu kaufen." „Warte kurz!" Angel lief schnell nach oben und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit Handtüchern und einem Stück Stoff wieder. „Zieh das nasse Zeug aus, du holst dir noch was weg!" Lilliana grinste. „Na das sind doch mal klare Ansagen."

Trotzdem tat sie, was Angel sagte. Dann reichte er ihr das Stück Stoff, welches sich als Angels Morgenmantel herausstellte. Lilliana erkannte ihn und schmunzelte. „Den hast du immer noch?" Angel erwiderte es. „Nein, das ist ein neuer, nur dasselbe Muster." „Umdrehen!" Angel grinste, gehorchte aber und Lilliana zog sich schließlich komplett aus und nur noch den Mantel über. Die anderen Sachen brachte sie auf die Heizung zum Trocknen.

„Hast du hier irgendwo einen Föhn?" Angel sah sie fragend an. „So 'n elektrisches Gerät, wo warme Luft rauskommt?!" Der Vampir zog eine Schnute. „Ich weiß, was das ist! Wozu brauchst du das?" Lilliana grinste, da sie es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, ihn zu veralbern. „Meine Sachen trocken föhnen. Wenigstens das Wichtigste." Damit deutete sie in Richtung ihrer Unterwäsche. Hätte Angel richtiges Blut in seinen Adern, wäre er jetzt wohl knallrot geworden. „Oh, äh, ok, ich seh mal nach…"

Er lief ins Badezimmer und entdeckte tatsächlich einen, den er sofort Lilliana übergab. „Ähm, hast du vielleicht Hunger?" Lilliana nickte. „Ich geh dann mal gucken, was ich an richtiger Nahrung noch hier habe…" Er grinste und verließ trotzdem noch peinlich berührt das Zimmer. Nachdem Lilliana ihre Unterwäsche einigermaßen trocken bekommen hatte, zog sie diese wieder an und den Mantel drüber. Dann suchte sie Angel. Immer den Geräuschen nach, fand sie schließlich auch die Küche.

„Hey!" Trat sie ein. Angel lächelte sie an. Er war froh, dass sie da war. Er hatte sie aufsuchen wollen, aber dann herausgefunden, dass sie bei Lilah wohnte. Dort wollte er nicht unbedingt aufkreuzen. Früher hatten sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und wenn er ehrlich war, fehlte ihm diese schon, vor allem nachdem sie wieder weitergezogen war. Jetzt war es fast wie damals, so wie sie da in der Tür stand. _Halbnackt… Unwichtig!_ Versuchte er sich zurechtzuweisen.

„Ich hab tatsächlich noch etwas gefunden!" Sie schaute Angel über die Schulter. „Hmm, Rührei und Schinken…" In der Mikrowelle wärmte er sich ein wenig Blut auf. Dann setzten sie sich gemeinsam an den Tisch und ‚aßen'. „Was führt dich denn hierher?" fragte Angel schließlich. Kauend antwortete Lilliana. „Lilah. Ich dachte, ich seh mal wieder nach ihr. Ich hatte sowieso vor nach L. A. zu kommen. Dass du auch hier bist, konnte ich ja nicht ahnen!" Sie lächelte ihn kurz an.

Ihm wurde immer noch flau im Magen, wenn er daran dachte, dass die eiskalte Anwältin ihre Schwester war. „Ja, weißt du, das… Hat sich damals so ergeben." Sie grinste. „Eine zierliche, blonde Jägerin hatte bestimmt nichts damit zu tun?!" Angel schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Sie schaffte es immer noch, ihn förmlich zu lesen. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie sie das tat.

Sie hatte auch schon früh geahnt, dass Angel ein wenig anders als andere Männer waren, daher musste er beizeiten seine Tarnung aufgeben und erzählte er ihr, was er war – und sie hatte es locker aufgenommen. Die Freundschaft und das Vertrauen, was die beiden seit dieser Zeit verbunden hatte, wurde nie gebrochen, so wie sie sich jetzt wieder gegenüber saßen und miteinander sprachen, war ganz so wie früher.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, zeigte er ihr das Hotel und erzählte ein wenig davon, wie er dazu gekommen ist und von Angel Investigations. „Du hast also richtige Angestellte, hmm?" Angel erzählte ihr auch von denen. „Ich würde sie nicht als Angestellte, eher als Helfer und Freunde bezeichnen. Aber ja, davon gibt es vier: Gunn war früher in einer Straßengang und hat Vampire bekämpft. Er ist echt ein guter Kämpfer. Cordy," Er lachte kurz auf. „hast du schon einmal in Sunnydale gesehen."

Lilliana schaute verdutzt. „Die Cheerleaderin?" Angel nickte. „Ja, genau die. Sie kümmert sich um... naja die Verwaltung. Sie hat Visionen, von Leuten, die unsere Hilfe brauchen. Sie hat sie von einem Freund ‚geerbt'." Lilliana sah, dass Angels Gesicht plötzlich kurz traurig wurde und fragte nicht weiter nach. Angel erzählte weiter.

„Wesley gehört auch noch dazu. Er war auch mal in Sunnydale. Ein Ex-Wächter. Also ist er für die Informationsbeschaffung zuständig, er hat Unmengen von Büchern! Und dann gibt es noch Lorne. Er ist eigentlich ein Empathie-Dämon und kommt aus Pylea – eine andere Dimension. Ihm gehört das Caritas. Eine Karaoke-Bar in der Stadt, wo Dämonen und Menschen zusammen kommen. Er sorgt für unser gutes Karma."

Lilliana lachte kurz auf. „Hoffentlich hast du dort nicht singen müssen!" Angel sah sie gespielt verletzt an und Lilliana prustete erneut los. Sie hatte ihn einmal dazu gebracht zu singen – und ihm das sofort wieder ausgeredet. Dann blieb Angel vor einer Tür stehen. „Und hier ist mein Zimmer." Er öffnete die Tür und die beiden traten ein.

„Hmm, düster." Stellte sie fest und legte sich dann der Länge lang aufs Bett. „Aber das ist echt bequem." Angel schaute tadelnd. „Hey, lass mir auch noch ein wenig Platz!" Lilliana rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und ließ Angel Platz nehmen, dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Angel fuhr gedankenverloren durch ihre Haare.

Es war für ihn, als ob sie nie weggewesen wäre. Mit ihr war Freundschaft wirklich einfach, und er war immer glücklich in ihrer Nähe – nicht zu glücklich natürlich. Sie redeten und lachten bis spät in die Nacht, bevor beide irgendwann einschliefen.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Kapitel 7~**

Lilliana erwachte, als sie einen gehauchten Kuss auf ihrer Stirn spürte. „Morgen…" murmelte sie verschlafen. Angel erwiderte die Begrüßung. Dann schreckte Lilliana zusammen. „Wann kommen eigentlich deine Mitarbeiter?" Angel strich ihr wieder durch die Haare. „Heute gar nicht. Zurzeit hat das Böse wohl Urlaub, also hab ich meinen Leuten auch frei gegeben." Lilliana fügte hinzu: „Oder es ist nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm."

Angel grinste, wusste aber, dass das durchaus ernst gemeint war. „Zeit fürs Frühstück?" Lilliana stand auf und zog Angels Mantel glatt. „Soll ich dir auch Frühstück mitbringen?" Angel konnte nicht anders, als wieder zu grinsen. „Du denkst an alles. Ich geh derweil duschen." Lilliana nickte und verließ das Zimmer, um die Küche zu suchen. Nachdem sie ein paar Mal den falschen Gang genommen hatte, war sie nun endlich angekommen, suchte sich etwas fürs Frühstück zusammen und erwärmte Blut für Angel in der Mikrowelle.

Währenddessen öffnete sich die Eingangstür des Hyperion und Wesley trat ein. Er sah sich nicht um, sondern wollte gleich in sein Büro, als er plötzlich Geräusche wahrnahm – und sie kamen aus Richtung Küche. „Angel?" rief er, eher halblaut. Als er die Küche betrat, fielen ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, bei dem, was er da sah: Ein für den ersten Eindruck hübsches Mädchen, nur in Angels Morgenmantel bekleidet, bediente sich in der Küche des Hyperion.

„W-Wer sind Sie?" Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und beruhigte sich gleich wieder. „Das Gleiche könnte ich Sie auch fragen." Sie grinste den Mann an. Wesley rückte sich nervös seine Brille zurecht. „Ja, äh, das, aber…" Sie war auch noch im zweiten Eindruck hübsch und irgendwie konnte er es nicht in Griff bekommen, in Anwesenheit hübscher Frauen selbstsicher zu wirken. Schließlich bekam er raus: „Aber i-ich arbeite hier!"

Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter, schließlich ging sie auf Wesley zu. „Ganz ruhig bleiben! Ich bin Lilliana MacIntyre. Eine Freundin von Angel. Und Sie sind sicherlich Wesley." Dieser erschrak bei der Erwähnung seines Namens. _Woher weiß sie, wer ich bin?_ Lilliana bemerkte die Verwirrung ihres Gegenübers. „Angel hat mir von seinem Team erzählt."

Wesley nickte, als würde das alles erklären. „Wo ist er denn überhaupt?" „Oh, ja, ähm, er ist oben und duscht." Wesley's Augen weiteten sich erneut. Er zählte eins und eins zusammen und meinte hastig. „Dann werd ich mal zu ihm gehen." Eilig zog er sich aus der Küche zurück und fischte einen Pflock aus dem Waffenschrank, dann ging er nach oben.

Angel war gerade noch dabei, sich abzutrocknen, als plötzlich Wesley hineinstürmte. „Angel?" Der schaute erschrocken auf. „Wesley?! Was machst du denn heute hier?" Dann sah er den Pflock. „Hey, wenn du wütend bist, könnten wir auch erstmal drüber reden." Wesley blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Wer ist das Mädchen unten in der Küche?" _Und seit wann reißt er solche Witze?! _

Angel wurde klar, dass Wesley sie ja gar nicht kannte. In Sunnydale hatten sie sich nicht kennen gelernt, das lag vor allem daran, dass sie ihre Freundschaft nicht öffentlich gemacht hatten. „Achso! Lilliana!" Angel lachte. „Keine Sorge, Wes. Das ist nur eine alte Freundin von mir. Sie ist gerade in der Stadt und hat beschlossen mich zu besuchen."

„Besuchen, was? Und du hast ihr vor lauter Freude gleich deinen Mantel geschenkt?" Dann ging Angel ein Licht auf. „Ohh. Versteh das nicht falsch! Sie kam gestern Abend total nass hier an, wegen dem Regen - und sie konnte ja nicht so tropfnass bleiben." Wesley's Blick war immer noch misstrauisch. „Sie war die ganze Nacht hier?" Angel versuchte Wesley zu beruhigen. „Hey, ich bin's immer noch: Angel. Und weißt du warum? Weil nichts passiert ist! Wir haben nur geredet, über früher und wie sich alles entwickelt hat."

Wesley war immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt. „Du kennst sie also von früher?" Die Spannung im Raum löste sich. „Ja, aus Sunnydale. Da haben wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen – und auf Anhieb verstanden. So etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt! Wir haben uns eine richtig gute Freundschaft aufgebaut, aber dann musste sie leider weiterziehen – bis wir uns hier in L. A. wiedergetroffen haben."

Angel verschwieg die genaueren Umstände des Treffens, aber er fand, dass das eine ziemlich gute kurze Erklärung war. Wesley bemerkte das Leuchten in Angels Augen, als er sprach. Es irritierte ihn ein wenig, aber er war sich sicher, den richtigen Angel vor ihm zu haben. Plötzlich stand Lilliana mit einem Tablett in der Tür. „Oh, sorry. Ich wollte nicht stören."

Wesley hatte nun endlich seine sichere Tonlage wiedergefunden. „Sie stören nicht. Ich wollte mir nur ein Buch aus dem Büro holen, dann bin ich schon wieder weg." Er wandte sich noch schnell Angel zu. „Bis später." Wesley drehte sich um und Lilliana ließ ihn vorbei. Er wollte den Pflock vor ihr verstecken, jedoch wedelte er so ungeschickt damit herum, dass das unvermeidbar war. _Großartig! Wenn das Reden funktioniert, stelle ich mich wieder unendlich ungeschickt an! _

Schnell war er unten und hatte das Gesuchte im Büro gefunden. Als er das Hyperion verließ hörte, er die beiden oben gemeinsam lachen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und war ein wenig besorgt um Angel. Er hatte gesehen wie Angel diese Lilliana ansah und wie er von ihr sprach – und das konnte und würde wohl früher oder später noch zu Problemen führen.

„Hmm, Frühstück ans Bett. Das ist eine Ewigkeit her." grinste Angel seine Besucherin an. „Gewöhn' dich nicht zu sehr daran." gab diese grinsend zurück. Dann nahmen die beiden wieder auf dem Bett Platz und Lilliana stellte das Tablett vor sie. Dann nahm sie sich einen Schluck Kaffee und reichte Angel einen Becher Blut mit den Worten: „Damit du nicht auf blöde Ideen kommst! Ich spiel ungern Frühstück…"

„Hey, ich hab seit Jahren…" Lilliana lachte los. „Das weiß ich doch! Aber ich find's witzig, dass du dich immer noch damit aufziehen lässt." Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend. Lilliana brach es leise: „Wolfram und Hart wollen von mir Informationen über dich, nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, dass wir uns kennen." Angel sah sie ein wenig erschrocken an, sagte aber nichts.

„Keine Angst, ich werde ihnen nichts sagen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was ich wissen sollte, was für die von Bedeutung sein könnte…" Angels Blick war plötzlich besorgt. „Was sagt deine Sch… Lilah dazu?" Er konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen. Zwar hatte sie ihm einmal erzählt, dass sie eine Schwester hatte, aber er hatte nie weiter nachgefragt. Das hatte er nun davon!

„Nichts. Ich glaube sie weiß und akzeptiert, dass ich keine Freunde verrate." „Aber Wolfram und Hart werden das nicht tun." meinte Angel grimmig. „Ich weiß. Ich glaub Lilah kriegt jeden Tag kräftig in den Hintern getreten, dafür, dass ich nichts sage und sie nichts unternimmt, dass sich das ändert." Angel blickte verdutzt. „Hat sie nicht?"

Lilliana schüttelte kauend heftig mit dem Kopf, dann schluckte sie ihren Bissen hinunter, bevor sie weitersprach: „Nein. Sie kennt mich. Auch wenn es mir echt leid tut, dass sie den ganzen Ärger abkriegt. Ich glaub, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mal was unternehme, um denen meine Meinung noch einmal klar zu machen…" Angel wurde nervös. „Mach bloß nichts Unüberlegtes! Wolfram und Hart ist eine Firma mit großem Einfluss und noch viel mehr Kontakten, die keine Grenzen kennen!"

Lilliana griff nach Angel's Arm und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Keine Angst! Ich krieg das schon hin. Ich weiß, was ich tue." _Das denke ich jedenfalls._ Fügte sie in Gedanken noch hinzu. Sie aßen und tranken eine Weile schweigend weiter, dann klingelte Lilliana's Handy.

Sie schaute aufs Display _Lilah Calling_ dann nahm sie an. „Ja?" Sie hörte eine Weile der aufgeregten Lilah zu. „Hey, ganz ruhig!" Wieder Lilah. „Beruhige dich. Nein, ich bin nicht… Hör zu, ich bin gleich da, okay? Dann können wir in Ruhe reden!" Die Stimme am anderen Ende beruhigte sich wieder einigermaßen und legte dann auf.

„Das war Lilah. Ich glaube, ich muss dann mal wieder…" Sie aß schnell auf, holte dann ihre mittlerweile wieder trockenen Sachen und zog sich ebenso schnell an. Sie schaffte das Tablett in die Küche. Beide standen nun in der Lobby. „Also dann." Sagte Lilliana. „Es war wieder einmal schön mit dir zu plaudern. Wir sehen uns!"

Sie ging auf Angel zu, um ihn zu umarmen. Angel drückte sie ganz fest an sich und sprach leise in ihr Ohr: „Hör zu, du brauchst nicht zu gehen. Du… du kannst hierbleiben. Es sind genug Zimmer frei! Ich würde mich sehr freuen…" Noch bevor Angel richtig über seine Worte nachdenken konnte, waren sie schon raus.

Lilliana lehnte sich ein Stückchen zurück und sah in seine Augen, deren Ausdruck sie nicht deuten konnte. Lächelnd sagte sie: „Es tut mir leid, ich kann hier nicht einziehen. Lilah würde ausrasten – und deine Freunde wären sicherlich auch nicht so begeistert." Sie dachte an den verstörten Wesley und musste fast schmunzeln. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand Richtung Türklinke aus, als sie ein fester Griff am anderen Handgelenk zurückhielt.

Angel stand plötzlich dicht hinter ihr und hielt sie fest, aber nicht so, dass es wehtat. Sie drehte sich um und ihr Gesicht war ganz nah an seinem. Er beugte sich ein Stückchen vor und ihre Lippen berührten sich, dann lehnte er sich stärker in den Kuss und Lilliana konnte gar nicht anders, als darauf einzugehen. Es war ein kurzer, aber intensiver Kuss und hinterließ beide vorerst sprachlos und vor allem atemlos vor Überraschung.

Sie standen immer noch dicht voreinander. Lilliana fand schließlich als erste ihre Sprache wieder: „Warum kriegt eigentlich jeder gleich Panik, wenn ich ein Haus verlassen will?" versuchte sie mit einem witzig gemeinten Kommentar die plötzliche Anspannung aufzulockern. Auch Angel's Stimmbänder funktionierten nun wieder: „Weil jeder Angst hat, dass du nicht wieder kommst." Und leiser fügte er noch hinzu: „Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal."

Lilliana legte den Kopf schief und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Okay, das ist ein Argument." Sie strich Angel mit dem Zeigefinger zärtlich übers Gesicht. „Aber diesmal komme ich wieder zurück. Versprochen!" Sie schaffte es schließlich, sich aus Angel's Griff zu befreien und das Hyperion zu verlassen. Eilig und zugegebenermaßen auch ein wenig verwirrt machte sie sich auf den Weg in Lilah's Wohnung, in der sie eine Menge Stress erwartete.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Kapitel 8~**

Lilliana schloss die Tür auf und sah Lilah schon auf ihrer Couch sitzen und der Eintretenden vorwurfsvolle Blicke zuwerfen. Die jüngere Frau legte ihre Tasche ab und setzte sich neben ihre große Schwester. „Hey. Da bin ich wieder." Sagte sie leise. Lilah drückte sie zur Begrüßung kurz an sich. „Hey! Also? Wo waren wir denn diesmal?"

Lilliana holte tief Luft. „Also erst einmal: Ich war nicht bei Lindsey. Das war ne einmalige Sache! Ich war… bei einem alten Freund von mir, aus der Schulzeit. Wir haben uns ein wenig verquatscht und so wurde's später und später und er hat mir angeboten gleich dort zu schlafen, ja und jetzt bin ich ja wieder hier." Sie konnte Lilah nicht erzählen, dass sie bei Angel war, das hätte sie nur zu sehr aufgeregt.

Lilah musterte ihre kleine Schwester argwöhnisch, konnte aber keine Anzeichen von einer Lüge erkennen, also entspannte sie sich wieder. „Magst du einen Kaffee?" Lilliana nickte und Lilah machte beiden einen Kaffee. Dann gab sie einen Becher ihrer Schwester und mit dem anderen setzte sie sich neben sie auf die Couch. Beide schlürften einen Schluck. Dann setzte Lilah zum Reden an:

„Okay. Ich kann es einfach nicht so auf sich beruhen lassen. Du warst fünf Jahre weg! Ganze fünf Jahre! Und dann tauchst du hier einfach mir nichts dir nichts auf – und lebst einfach so weiter. Das kann ich nicht! Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mit mir nicht über die Zeit mit Angel reden willst. Aber da war doch bestimmt noch etwas anderes?!"

Lilliana schluckte. Sie wusste, dass sie dieses Gespräch irgendwann führen musste und ihre ältere Schwester es nicht einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen würde. „Okay. Ich wusste, dass das irgendwann kommt. Ja, ich bin eine Menge herumgereist. Hab so viele Städte wie möglich besucht, verschiedene Leute kennen gelernt und mich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser gehalten. Insgesamt also nicht viel Besonderes. Das Problem liegt darin, dass ich wirklich viel Zeit mit Angel in Sunnydale verbracht habe und ich dir wirklich richtig gern davon erzählen würde, weil es einfach eine sehr schöne, erlebnisreiche Zeit für mich war… Aber ich kann es dir nicht erzählen, nichts davon, weil ich dir in der Beziehung nicht mehr Vertrauen kann, durch deine Verbindung zur Kanzlei. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was für die wichtig ist und was nicht, daher sage ich lieber gar nichts."

Lilah wollte gerade zu einem „Aber" ansetzen, da brachte ihre kleine Schwester sie mit einem kurzen Zeichen wieder zum Schweigen. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Allerdings weiß ich auch, dass das der Job war, den du immer wolltest. Wenn sie dich nur stark genug unter Druck setzen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass die alles versuchen würden, um an die Infos zu kommen, weiß ich nicht, ob du noch widerstehen könntest und denen doch alles sagst."

Die Anwältin dachte über die Worte ihrer Schwester nach. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, aber tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass Lilliana recht haben könnte. Lilliana trank erneut von ihrem Kaffee und warf ihrer Schwester einen bedauernden, traurigen Blick zu. Diese strich ihrer kleinen Schwester über die Wange und setzte dann auch ihren Kaffee an. Als Lilah ihren Becher leer hatte, stellte sie ihn in die Küche und suchte ein paar Dokumente zusammen. „Sorry, aber ich muss jetzt los. Bis später!" Und damit war sie auch schon aus der Tür.

Den Tag verbrachte Lilliana mit einkaufen und Fernsehen. Als Lilah am Abend wiederkam, fand sie ihre Schwester auf der Couch sitzend und DVD guckend vor. Sie begrüßten sich und Lilah setzte sich mit einem Glas Scotch zu ihrer Schwester auf die Couch. Ihr gab sie auch ein Glas. „Cheers!" Sie prosteten sich zu und schauten eine Weile schweigend in den Fernseher.

Schließlich fragte Lilliana: „Gibt's sehr viel Stress in der Kanzlei?" Lilah blickte auf und sah sie an. Sie entschloss sich, ihrer Schwester die Wahrheit zu sagen. Heimlichtuerei verbesserte das Vertrauensverhältnis der Schwestern auch nicht gerade. „Naja, es ist eben Holland. Er sitzt uns im Nacken und ihm sitzen wiederum die Senior Partner im Nacken. Er hat sogar schon einen Vertrag für dich vorbereitet… Er will, dass wir alles Nötige dafür tun, dass du redest. Er hat uns, also Lindsey und mir, absolut freie Hand gegeben und setzt immer noch auf unsere Verwandtschaft. Naja, Lindsey hat ja wohl schon vollen Körpereinsatz gezeigt."

Lilah zog eine Schnute und Lilliana lachte. „Offensichtlich hat ihm deine Reaktion aber nicht gepasst. Du scheinst ihm ganz schön vor den Kopf gestoßen zu haben, Holland hat er zumindest nichts von seinem Versuch erzählt." Lilah sah nun besorgt aus und blickte ihrer jüngeren Schwester in die Augen. „Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich niemals zu etwas zwingen würde, okay?" Die Angesprochene nickte. _Ich muss auf jeden Fall etwas unternehmen, dass der Typ endlich mal meinen Standpunkt kapiert! Und das so schnell wie's geht…_

Schließlich machten sich die beiden noch einen schönen DVD Abend mit ausreichend Alkohol. Sie lachten gemeinsam, zogen sich gegenseitig auf und redeten auch ein bisschen. Beiden kam es vor, als wäre es wie früher. Schließlich gingen beide spät ins Bett.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Kapitel 9~**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Lilliana auf, gerade als Lilah die Wohnung verlassen wollte. Lilah lachte über Lilliana's verschlafenen Eindruck, bevor sie ihr einen guten Morgen wünschte und dann zur Kanzlei fuhr. Lilliana quälte nur ein kaum zu hörendes „Morgen." heraus und schüttelte dann über Lilah's Laune den Kopf.

Danach beging sie den morgen ausgiebig: Sie frühstückte ausgiebig, duschte ausgiebig und suchte sich mit Sorgfalt neue Klamotten für den heutigen Tag heraus. Sie brauchte unbedingt etwas, worin sie seriös herüberkam, aber mit persönlichem Understatement. Als sie dies gefunden hatte, legte sie noch ein wenig Make-Up auf und frisierte ihre Haare. Schließlich betrachtete sie sich ausgiebig im Spiegel und war mit ihrer Erscheinung zufrieden.

Heute sollte der Tag der Wahrheit sein. Aber bevor sie sich dem ernsten Teil des Tages widmete, setzte sie sich noch eine Weile vor den Fernseher und schaute sich das übliche sinnfreie Vormittagsfernsehen an. Nachdem sie sich dann dachte, dass es an der Zeit war, zu gehen, nahm sie sich ihre Tasche und fuhr in die Kanzlei.

Sie passierte die Lobby und lief gleich zum Fahrstuhl. Die anerkennenden Blicke der männlichen Mitarbeiter und den zweifelnden Blick der Empfangsdame nahm sie gar nicht wahr. Sie hatte Glück und der Fahrstuhl öffnete seine Türen genau als sie ankam. Sie stieg ein und drückte die Taste für die gewünschte Etage.

In der 14. stieg sie aus und schaute sich um. Niemand Bekanntes war zu sehen. _Gut._ Dachte sie sich. Sie klopfte wieder einmal an das Büro mit der Aufschrift ‚Lilah Morgan' und ein „Ja?" erklang. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Wie an ihrem ersten Tag, machte die Besitzerin des Büros große Augen. „Lilliana! Mit dir hätte ich hier am wenigsten gerechnet! – Und was hast du denn an? Hast du meinen Kleiderschrank geplündert?"

Die Angesprochene grinste nur und setzte sich auf den Klientenstuhl. „Ach, ich dachte ich schau einfach mal wieder vorbei, besuche meine Schwester in der großen, bösen Kanzlei und lass mich von selbiger nicht unterkriegen. Und die Klamotten? Nein, ich besitze auch so etwas, ich dachte, damit fall ich hier nicht ganz so auf." Lilah schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist unverbesserlich! Lass dich bloß nicht von Holland erwischen!"

Lilliana winkte ab. „Ach quatsch. Außerdem…" sie linste nach links. „wollte ich nochmal nach deiner Minibar sehen." Sie stand grinsend auf und schenkte sich einen kleinen Drink ein. _Man könnte dies auch als Mut antrinken betrachten._ Grinsend kippte sie das Glas hinter und füllte gleich darauf das Nächste, welches sie allerdings langsam nippte. Dann drehte sie sich wieder ihrer Schwester zu.

„Und, hast du viel zu tun?" Lilah schaute auf den Berg Akten vor sich. „Ach, es geht so." Gab sie schließlich grinsend zurück. „Überarbeite dich nicht, du weißt doch noch: Es gibt noch etwas, was sich Privatleben nennt. Ist manchmal ganz spannend und lustig, kommt darauf an, was man draus macht!" Sie zwinkerte Lilah zu und setzte sich wieder auf dem Platz gegenüber ihrer Schwester.

Ihr Blick fiel schließlich auf ihre Uhr. „Oh, verdammt! Sorry, aber ich hab gleich noch ein wichtiges Kundengespräch…" Lilliana richtete sich auf, räumte ihr Glas weg und meinte: „Ach, kein Problem. Ist dieser Holland auch mit dabei?" fragte sie fast beiläufig. „Nein, nur Lindsey. Warum?" „Ich frag nur, ist ja offensichtlich auch nicht grad dein Lieblingsmitarbeiter." Sie grinste erneut.

„Vielleicht können wir ja nachher noch was essen gehen?" Lilah nickte. „Ja, gern. Ich kann leider noch nicht einschätzen, wie lange das Meeting geht. Ich ruf dich dann an, okay?" Lilliana nickte ebenfalls und beide verließen das Büro. Lilliana lief Richtung Aufzug, während Lilah die Gegenrichtung zu Lindsey's Büro und den Konferenzräumen wählte.

Lilliana sah sich um, konnte jedoch weder ihre Schwester noch Lindsey entdecken. _Sehr gut!_ Danach fiel ihr ein, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo Holland's Büro war._Verdammt! _ Intuitiv drückte sie im Fahrstuhl auf die höchste Etage und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung. Auf der Obersten angekommen, stieg sie aus und schaute sich mal wieder um. _Hoffentlich ist der Typ überhaupt da, immerhin scheint Mr. Krawatte immer höchst beschäftigt – dabei sich neue Methoden auszudenken, um mich zum Reden zu bringen._

Sie grinste innerlich, entdeckte dann ein Büro mit der Aufschrift ‚Holland Manners' mit einem riesigen Vorraum. Natürlich gab's auch dort eine Assistentin. Lilliana holte einmal kurz tief Luft und lief auf diese zu. Die Blonde sah sich die anscheinend aus dem Nichts aufgetauchte Dunkelhaarige erschrocken an. Lilliana lächelte. „Hallo. Mein Name ist Lilliana Macintyre. Können Sie mich bitte Ihrem Chef melden."

Als sie merkte, dass die Assistentin gerade zu einem „Aber" ansetzen wollte, fuhr sie kalt grinsend fort: „Ich bin mir sicher, er erwartet mich schon." Die blonde Assistentin schaute die Besucherin musternd an, dann bewegte sie ihre Hand zum Telefon und wählte eine kurze Tastenkombination. Eine dunkle Stimme meldete sich und die Assistentin fing an zu sprechen: „Hier ist eine gewisse Lilliana MacIntyre. Sie sagt, sie wird bereits…"

Lilliana konnte nun ein lautes „Schicken Sie sie herein!" hören. Die Assistentin legte den Hörer auf und begleitete die Besucherin zur Bürotür. Einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug später öffnete die Blonde die Tür und machte eine Geste, die zum Eintreten auffordern sollte.

Lilliana trat ein und schaute sich in dem riesigen Büro um. Und sie dachte, Lilah hätte es weit gebracht! Das Büro war mindestens doppelt so groß, wie das ihrer Schwester, aufwändig dekoriert und verziert und erst recht teuer ausgestattet. Als ihr Blick wieder bei Holland ankam, fand sie diesen süffisant lächelnd und sie fixierend an seinem überdimensionalen Schreibtisch vor.

„Lilliana! Ich freue mich, dass Sie Ihren Weg zu mir gefunden haben." Dann stand er auf, ging auf sie zu und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Lilliana ignorierte sie, blickte ihm weiterhin in die Augen und versuchte soviele Gesichtsregungen von ihm wie möglich aufzunehmen. Er zog die Hand grinsend zurück und redete weiter. „Sie haben die Kanzlei ja lange nicht mehr mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehrt." _Ja, woran das wohl liegt?_ Dachte sie sarkastisch.

„Es tut mir leid, falls sie mich vermisst haben." Holland grinste immer noch, das machte sie innerlich wahnsinnig, äußerlich blieb sie allerdings kühl. Ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder über die Einrichtung. Das entging auch Holland nicht. „Gefällt Ihnen was Sie sehen?" Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Büros und zeigte mit den Armen ringsherum. „Ich denke, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit Ihnen etwas zumindest Vergleichbares anzubieten." Lilliana schnaufte abwertend.

Holland bot ihr einen Platz an und er setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Lilliana setzte sich auf den ihr angebotenen Platz und entschied sich dann, zum Punkt zu kommen. „Okay, hören Sie, ich bin hier. Was wollen Sie nun von mir? Was ist Ihnen so wichtig? An mir? An Angel?" Holland's Grinsen stockte für einen Moment, dann sagte er anerkennend: „Jemand der nicht um den heißen Brei herumredet. Definitiv ein Gewinn für die Firma."

Lilliana zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _Verdammt! Jetzt hab ich mich wahrscheinlich qualifiziert!_ „Sie wollen, dass ich für Sie arbeite?" fragte sie ganz ruhig. „Wie gesagt: Ich bin der Meinung, dass Sie der Firma einige Vorteile bringen würden." _Vor allem wegen der Infos über Angel._ Ging es Lilliana durch den Kopf.„Und was hab ich davon?" Holland's Gesicht heiterte sich noch mehr auf. „Nun, erstmal können Sie sich Ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienen und ihren Lebensstandard um einige Stufen anheben. Des Weiteren bietet die Firma einige Vorteile, die es sonst eher selten gibt. Wie Sie ja wissen, ist Wolfram und Hart eine sehr einflussreiche Kanzlei…"

Lilliana lächelte emotionslos. „Und so ganz nebenbei würde ich meine Seele an den Teufel verkaufen." Holland zuckte mit den Schultern, er schätzte sie so ein, dass man ihr so schnell nichts vormachen konnte. „Ihre Schwester hat das nicht gestört." Lilliana setzte sich plötzlich gerade auf und ihre Stimme nahm einen drohenden Unterton an: „Halten Sie meine Schwester da raus!" Der Abteilungsleiter wusste, wo ihr wunder Punkt lag, was ihn erneut zum Grinsen brachte. „Sie könnten mit ihr zusammenarbeiten – ich wette Sie wären ein tolles, sehr produktives Team."

Lilliana sprang nun aus ihrem Besuchersessel auf, stützte sich mit beiden Armen an Holland's Schreibtisch ab und lehnte sich nach vorn, so dass sie nah vor seinem Gesicht war, dann sprach sie gaaanz ruhig: „Ich habe nach wie vor keine Ahnung, was Sie sich von mir für Informationen erhoffen. Fakt ist, dass Sie diese niemals bekommen werden! In meiner Welt bedeutet das Wort Freundschaft nämlich noch etwas, egal wie lange man sich vielleicht nicht gesehen hat!"

Sie zeigte mit dem Finger abwechselnd auf ihn, oder stützte sich wieder am Tisch ab. „Also wäre es am besten, wenn Sie sich schon mal mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass sie anderweitig nach irgendwelchen Quellen mit Informationen über Angel suchen müssen, wobei ich hoffe, dass Sie nicht fündig werden, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie diese nicht für ‚produktive' Zwecke nutzen werden!" Sie schlug noch einmal mit den Händen kräftig auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich schwungvoll der Tür zuwandte.

Holland sah ein wenig überrascht auf, das Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht gewischt. Dann drehte sich Lilliana noch einmal um und fixierte ihn mit stahlblauen Augen: „Und noch etwas: Lassen Sie Lilah endlich in Ruhe und versuchen Sie lieber nicht, uns gegeneinander auszuspielen, es wird nicht gut für Sie enden! Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt!"

Damit schlug sie die Tür hinter sich temperamentvoll zu, stolzierte dann an der Assistentin vorbei, nickte ihr noch einmal freundlich zu und verschwand im Aufzug. Dieser war Gott sei Dank leer. Sie drückte auf den Knopf mit dem Erdgeschoss und der Aufzug setze sich in Bewegung. Lilliana lehnte sich an die kühlende Rückwand, schloss die Augen und atmete tief aus. _Puh! Das war eine Aktion! Hoffentlich kam ich wenigstens überzeugend rüber. Hmm, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu beurteilen schon._

Sie grinste, als sie noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, wie sein dämliches Grinsen mehr und mehr schwand. Zu der kleinen Drohung am Ende hatte sie sich im Eifer des Gefechts hinreißen lassen._ Ich hoffe auch, dass die nicht vielleicht ein wenig zu viel war. Wenn's wirkt hat Lilah jetzt wenigstens Ruhe! Jetzt nur noch weg hier! _In dem Moment gingen die Fahrstuhltüren wieder auf und Lindsey trat ein. _Der hat mir jetzt noch gefehlt!_ Auch Lindsey staunte nicht schlecht, stieg aber auch ein und fuhr zu Lilliana's Missfallen auch noch ins Erdgeschoss.

Beide standen stillschweigend nebeneinander. Lindsey schielte immer wieder zu Lilliana herüber. _Was hat dieses Mädchen nur an sich? Ich kann sie einfach nicht ignorieren, verdammt!_ „Und, wie geht's?" versuchte er ein Gespräch anzufangen. Lilliana blickte skeptisch zu ihm. „Äh, gut, danke. Und dir?" Sie wollte ja nicht unhöflich sein. „Ebenfalls, danke." Dann herrschte wieder eine Redepause.

Schließlich stellte sich Lindsey vor Lilliana. „Okay, hör zu: Das neulich, das tut mir leid. I… Ich wollte nicht, dass… also ich meine dich ausnutzen. Ich hätte das nie getan, wenn ich nicht, also wenn ich dich nicht attraktiv finden würde…" Langsam kam er sich echt blöd vor bei seinen erbärmlichen Erklärungsversuchen, wobei er sich nur immer mehr verquatschte anstatt irgendetwas zu verbessern. Er versuchte mit einem charmanten Lächeln alles Gesagte wieder wett zu machen, was natürlich nicht gelang.

Lilliana war ein wenig geplättet. „Ähm, okay. Danke!" Sie lächelte zurückhaltend. „Wie ich ‚neulich' schon sagte: Es war ja nicht so, als hätte ich nicht meinen Spaß gehabt." Lindsey erinnerte sich auch daran. Er glaubte, dass er die Worte, die sie ihm an diesem Morgen an den Kopf geworfen hatte, nie vergessen würde. Er wurde noch nie so bloßgestellt – zu seinem Glück nur vor sich selbst – obwohl er da an einige Situationen mit Lilah denken musste, bei denen sie es auch geschafft hatte, ihn ziemlich doof da stehen zu lassen. _Muss in der Familie liegen…_

Er sah Lilliana in die Augen. Nahm ihre zarte Haut wahr und fuhr in Gedanken ihre Gesichtszüge entlang. Dabei ging er immer weiter auf Lilliana zu – was in einem Fahrstuhl nicht viel ist – und so stand er bald direkt vor ihr. Ihre Augen waren ineinander versunken und Lindsey beugte seinen Kopf nach vorn und streichelte Lilliana's Lippen sanft mit seinen. Seine Zunge bat zögernd um Einlass, den ihr Lilliana schließlich auch gewährte.

Der Kuss gewann an Leidenschaft und Lindsey presste Lilliana gegen die Fahrstuhlwand. Erst da realisierte sie, was wirklich gerade geschah und das war eindeutig zu viel auf einmal. Zuerst hörte sie auf, Lindsey's Kuss zu erwidern, dann schob sie ihn sanft davon und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Ich… Es tut mir leid, das ist grad ein bisschen viel…" Sie lächelte kurz entschuldigend und in dem Moment öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren. _Bloß gut! Wie gerufen!_ Sie stürmte mit einem „Sorry, Lindsey!" heraus und ließ ihn wieder einmal verdutzt zurück.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Kapitel 10~**

Lilliana lief ziellos durch die Straßen, um ein wenig durchzuatmen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Trotz, dass es noch relativ früh am Tag war, ist schon viel passiert. Erstens: Sie war überhaupt aufgestanden – und das ziemlich zeitig. Zweitens: Sie hatte sich mal wieder in der Kanzlei sehen lassen. Drittens: Sie hatte Holland endlich mal die Meinung gesagt – klipp und klar. Mit einer kleinen Drohung zum Schluss. _Ist doch gut gelaufen! _Und viertens: Lindsey hatte sich entschuldigt und sie geküsst – und sie hatte ihn abblitzen und im Fahrstuhl stehen lassen. _War doch ein ganz erfolgreicher Vormittag! _

Dachte sie. Was hatten alle auf einmal nur mit ihr? Sie seufzte lang und lief noch ein Stück. _Was mach ich denn noch mit dem angerissenen Tag?_ Während sie so vor sich hin träumte, riss sie plötzlich eine Melodie aus den Gedanken. Ihr Handy klingelte. „Ja?" Es war ihre Schwester. _Natürlich! Wir wollten uns zum Essen treffen!_ Lilliana willigte ein und sie machten sich einen Treffpunkt aus. Beim Essen sprachen sie von Lilah's Meeting und was die Woche sonst noch so anstand.

Lilliana erzählte ihrer großen Schwester nichts von ihrem Gespräch mit Holland. Sie wollte abwarten, ob dieser irgendwelche Schritte einleitete. Lilah würde dann früh genug von dem Gespräch erfahren und Lilliana sofort nachträglich eine Predigt halten. Ebenfalls erzählte sie nichts von Lindsey. Sonst hätte sie ja zugeben müssen, dass sie nicht gleich gegangen wäre und dann hätte sie ja erzählen müssen, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit von Lilah's Meeting bei ihrem Chef angetanzt war. _Neeee! Den Stress kann ich mir ersparen – vorerst._

Nachdem die beiden fertig waren, verabschiedete sich Lilah und ging wieder in die Kanzlei. Lilliana blieb zurück und überlegte erneut, was sie noch so machen könnte. Sie kannte ja nicht viele hier, mit denen sie etwas unternehmen konnte. Eigentlich gar keinen – außer _Angel._ Bei dem Gedanken an ihn musste sie zwangsläufig an ihre letzten Minuten mit Angel in der Lobby des Hyperions denken.

Sie hatte ihm zwar versprochen wieder zu kommen, jedoch wusste sie nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee war, nachdem was da zwischen ihnen passiert war. Sie war sich unsicher in ihren Gefühlen für Angel _und für Lindsey._ So hatte sie sich ihr Wiedersehen mit Angel nicht vorgestellt. Ja, sie waren damals richtig gute Freunde, aber er hatte da ja noch Buffy als DIE Freundin, DIE Angebetete. Mit solchen Augen hatte Lilliana ihn nie gesehen, sodass der Kuss umso überraschender kam. _Heute ist sowieso Tag der Wahrheit, da können wir ja gleich bei Angel weitermachen!_ Und so beschloss sie, dass der nächste Zwischenstopp das Hyperion Hotel war.

Diesmal klingelte sie nicht mehr so unsicher. Und schon kurz darauf ging die Tür auf – doch sie sah keinen, dann fiel ihr ein, dass die Sonne genau in die Türöffnung fiel und sie trat schnell ein. Angel schloss die Tür und sah sie mit strahlenden Augen an. „Du bist tatsächlich wiedergekommen!" Er zog sie in eine feste, kurze Umarmung und sah sie dann wieder an.

„Hey, das hatte ich doch versprochen!" erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Du hast Glück, die anderen sind noch nicht da." _Ups, die hatte ich ja total vergessen!_ „Oh, gut." War das Einzige, was ihr darauf zu sagen einfiel. Und dann: „Wo sind sie denn?" Angel erklärte es. „Magst du was trinken?" fragte Angel. Der Vampir war sich ebenso unsicher, jetzt da sie hier war. Er wollte eigentlich nur wieder ihre weichen Lippen spüren, doch Lilliana's Zögern hielt auch ihn zurück.

Die Angesprochene nickte und beide gingen in die Küche. „Und hat das Böse immer noch Pause?" fragte Lilliana schließlich und setzte sich mit Schwung auf die Anrichte. Angel kümmerte sich um etwas zu trinken für beide und grinste. „Sag du's mir!" Lilliana wusste, dass er damit auf Lilah anspielte. „Na Wolfram und Hart werden ja wohl nicht für alles Böse hier in L. A. verantwortlich sein, oder?" Sie hatte das „oder" sicherheitshalber doch noch eingefügt.

Angel lachte kurz auf, gab ihr dann ein Glas und klirrte mit seinem dagegen, bevor beide einen Schluck tranken. Danach führte Angel Lilliana nach oben, in sein Zimmer, wo sie ihre Tasche ablegte und sich auf das Bett setzte. Sie blickte ihn immer noch fragend an. Angel setzte sich neben sie und schüttelte dann langsam mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das schafft nicht mal Wolfram und Hart. Aber es gibt ja noch genügend andere Dimensionen und Völker außer den Menschen, die Chaos stiften können."

Er hob seinen Arm und wollte Lilliana gerade übers Gesicht streicheln, als sie seine Hand in der Luft gekonnt abfing und sanft festhielt. „Ähm Angel, genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden…" Sie ließ ihrer beide Arme auf ihren Schoß fallen und spielte gedankenverloren mit seinen Fingern. Er ließ es geschehen und genoss es, solange es andauern möge, da er sich sicher war, jetzt eine Abfuhr zu bekommen.

„Hör zu, das… also der Kuss. Ich, verdammt, ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll!" Gab sie nun nervös lächelnd zu. Angel ergriff das Wort, nahm seine andere Hand und hielt damit ihr Kinn fest, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Du brauchst auch dazu noch nichts zu sagen. Es fühlte sich in diesem Moment einfach richtig an für mich, okay? Ich weiß, dass ich dich ein wenig damit überrumpelt hab. Aber jetzt weißt du wenigstens, wie wichtig du mir bist." Lilliana sah ihn nur an und nickte schließlich langsam. Angel ließ sie los und Lilliana blickte auf ihre beider Hände.

Ein Moment des Schweigens trat ein, bis Lilliana, die immer noch mit Angels Fingern spielte, es schließlich abrupt brach: „Ich war heute bei Holland." Angel schrak kurz zusammen und sah sie dann von oben bis unten an. Lilliana konnte das förmlich spüren. „Keine Angst. Er hat mich ganz gelassen." Sie grinste leicht. „Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt und ihm deutlich gemacht, dass das auch so bleibt."

Sie machte kurz Pause, um einen Schluck zu trinken, bevor sie lachend weiterredete: „Das war ein göttlicher Anblick – wie ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schwand! Das hättest du sehen sollen…" Als sie Angels Blick begegnete, verstummte sie augenblicklich. „Was ist los?" Sie konnte kein eindeutiges Gefühl bei ihm erkennen.

„Du warst bei Holland? Holland Manners von Wolfram und Hart?" Lilliana nickte, fragend. „In größere Schwierigkeiten hättest du dich nicht bringen können, oder?" Sie wusste gar nicht, was er hatte, immerhin schien das Gespräch doch gut gelaufen zu sein – dachte sie. „Was? Wieso? Ich hab doch gesagt, ich unternehm was, um das zu klären! Er hat zwar nichts direkt dazu gesagt, aber ich denke, ich habe einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen!" erklärte sie selbstbewusst.

„Und du denkst, deswegen gibt er einfach auf? Wenn Wolfram und Hart etwas haben will, dann versuchen sie alles um es auch zu bekommen! Da kann sie leider keine Erklärung davon abbringen!" Lilliana kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. „Du sprichst da aus Erfahrung, oder?" Angel nickte sachte, dann rückte er näher an Lilliana und sah ihr durchdringend in die Augen. „Lilliana, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, ist es okay, wenn du ihnen alles erzählst von damals, okay? Ich möchte nicht, dass sie dir wehtun."

Den letzten Satz murmelte er fast lautlos, doch Lilliana hörte es trotzdem, wie ein Flüstern im Wind. „Aber, ich…" Angel schüttelte heftig mit seinem Kopf. „Nichts aber! Versprich es mir! Du gibst im Ernstfall nach!" Er wusste, dass sie niemals freiwillig irgendetwas erzählen würde und wenn man sie noch so anbettelte oder sie in noch größerer Gefahr schweben würde, dafür war sie viel zu trotzig und stur.

Lilliana blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken. Angel sah sie skeptisch an. _So hartnäckig war der ja noch nie!_ „Ja, okay." Stimmte sie schließlich zu. Auf Angels Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln und Lilliana setzte schnell noch einmal an: „Aber ich weiß doch überhaupt nicht wozu das gut sein soll, wofür die die Infos eigentlich brauchen!"

Angel senkte grimmig seinen Blick. „Um meine Schwachstellen herauszufinden." Und ihm war klar, dass Lilliana gerade auf dem besten Weg war, seine größte zu werden. Ihr entfuhr ein leises „Oh…", dann kniete sie sich vor ihn hin und nahm seine Hände in ihre. „So weit wird es nicht kommen!" Versuchte sie ihn, mit so viel Überzeugung wie möglich in der Stimme, zu ermuntern.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

_Heute folgt ein ziemlich informatives Kapitel über Lilliana (und Angel)._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Reviews sind übrigens immer gern gesehen. ;)_

**~Kapitel 11~**

In diesem Moment fiel eine schwere Türe ins Schloss und aus der Lobby drangen lebhafte Stimmen. Angel räusperte sich. „Die anderen sind da." Er erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Dort angekommen drehte er sich zu Lilliana um.

„Kommst du?" fragte er, nun nicht mehr ganz so grimmig. Sie riss die Augen auf und zeigte auf sich. „Ja, komm schon! Ich will dich den anderen Vorstellen! Nicht das noch jemand mit erhobenen Pflock auf mich zugestürmt kommt!"

Diesmal grinste Angel sogar. Lilliana erwiderte es und stand ebenfalls auf. So gingen sie, Angel voran, die Treppe hinunter in die Lobby. Wesley stutzte, als er Lilliana erkannte, sagte aber nichts und legte seine Bücher ab. Nach und nach wurden auch die anderen ruhiger und ihre verwirrten Blicke wandten sich Angel und seiner Begleitung zu.

„Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?" war Angels erste Frage, auf die allgemeines Kopfschütteln die Antwort war. Gunn ergriff schließlich das Wort: „Wir sind einer Spur gefolgt, doch die endete einmal wieder im Nichts." Dann schielten sie hinter Angel und Cordy fragte schließlich: „Wer ist das?"

Lilliana schob sich hinter Angel vor und übernahm ihre Vorstellung: „Hi! Ich bin Lilliana MacIntyre. Ich kenne Angel von früher, war grad in der Gegend und dachte, ich schau mal vorbei." Sie lächelte die anderen an. _Na so viel früher kann das nicht gewesen sein._ Dachte Cordelia und Lilliana sah ihr ihre Skepsis an.

„Aus Sunnydale." ergänzte sie daraufhin. Jetzt machte Cordelia große Augen. „Da hab ich dich nie gesehen!" rief sie aus. „Ich bin auch aus Sunnydale." Lilliana lächelte weiter. „Oh, ich bin nicht dort geboren oder war auf der dortigen Schule oder so, viel mehr auf der Durchreise." Ihr Grinsen wurde ein wenig schief.

Cordelia schien das als Erklärung zu genügen, immerhin hatte sie sich nie viel mit den Leuten außerhalb der Highschool beschäftigt. Erst recht nicht mit Touristen. „Ähm, dann will ich euch mal nicht weiter stören, ich hol mal eben meine Tasche…" Damit zog sich Lilliana schnell wieder zurück in Angels Zimmer.

Alle anderen starrten noch immer fragend auf Angel. „Es stimmt, so wie sie es erzählt hat. Wir haben uns damals getroffen, als ich nachts durch die Straßen gezogen bin. Sie kam mir entgegen und hat mich nach einem Hotel gefragt. Dabei wurden wir von Vampiren angegriffen – sie hat sich wacker geschlagen, aber doch etwas abgekriegt. Ich hab sie mitgenommen, um sie zu verarzten und hab sie bei mir übernachten lassen.

Am nächsten Tag hat sie sich schließlich ein Hotel gesucht, aber wir haben uns trotzdem noch öfter getroffen, bis sie wieder weitergezogen ist." „Und was hat Buffy dazu gesagt?" kam nun die Frage von Cordelia. Angel grinste schwach. „Die wusste nichts von ihr. War ja auch nichts weiter dabei. Und mit Buffy war es ja damals schon… kompliziert."

„Und jetzt fiel ihr plötzlich ein, dass sie ihren alten Freund Angel mal besuchen könnte?" Wieder Angels Grinsen. Er wusste, dass sie es erfahren mussten, weshalb sie eigentlich hier war, und da war es das Beste, sie würden es von ihm hören. „Naja, eigentlich ist sie hier, um ihre Schwester zu besuchen…" _War ja nichts dabei, kein Wunder, dass keine Reaktion kam._

„Und da haben wir uns auch zufällig wiedergetroffen – als sie ihre Schwester Lilah Morgan bei Wolfram und Hart besuchte." Jetzt gab es viele offene Münder zu bestaunen. „Sie ist was?" Selbst Wesley fiel nun aus allen Wolken und lies sich auf den nahe stehenden Sessel fallen. Und er dachte, der Zigeunerfluch wäre das Gefährlichste, wenn die beiden zusammen waren.

Cordelia und Gunn fanden fast gleichzeitig ihre Sprache wieder: „Und da lässt du sie hier rein?!" kam es nun ungläubig von beiden. „Sie ist nicht wie ihre Schwester! Im Gegenteil, vielleicht ist sie die Nächste, der wir helfen müssen!" Die Gesichter des Angel Investigations Teams nahmen nun einen skeptischen Ausdruck an.

Angel bedeutete ihnen, sich zu setzen, was sie auch taten. „Wolfram und Hart ist hinter ihr her. Weil wir damals so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, ist sie eine gute Quelle, um etwas über mich herauszufinden. Die Kanzlei versucht mit allen Mitteln da ran zu kommen." „Na dann ist es ja praktisch, dass sie die Schwester der teuflischen Anwältin ist."

Angel warf Cordelia einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Sie wird nichts erzählen. Und die teuflische Anwältin will ihre Schwester zu nichts zwingen." Jetzt gab es überraschte Gesichter. „Hat sie das gesagt, also Lilliana?" Angel nickte und er vertraute ihr, nun wollte er, dass die anderen ihr ebenfalls zumindest ein bisschen Vertrauen entgegenbrachten.

Auch wenn Cordelia, Gunn und Wesley ruhig waren und über Angels Worte nachdachten, so war ihnen doch klar, dass Angel sie nicht belügen würde und er hatte ein ziemlich gutes Gespür für Menschen, also gab es eigentlich keinen Grund, ihm und vor allem ihr zu Misstrauen. „Gebt ihr wenigstens eine Chance, okay? Die verdient jeder. Und vielleicht können wir ihr ja wirklich irgendwie helfen."

Von allen Seiten kam nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens ein stummes Nicken und schließlich ein „Okay." Lilliana stand unterdessen schon längst oben an der Treppe und hatte so ziemlich alles mit angehört. _Verdammt! Genau deswegen habe ich nix von Lilah erzählt!_ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, das war typisch Angel. Aber sie konnte ihn auch verstehen, dass er seinen Mitarbeitern und Freunden alles erzählen wollte.

Vielleicht hilft das ja doch. Dann ging sie langsam die Treppenstufen nach unten, als sie unten war, blickten ihr 4 paar Augen entgegen. Sie tat als wüsste sie nichts von dem eben geführten Gespräch und sie sah Angel anschuldigend an: „Du hast es ihnen erzählt?" Angel zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. „Es ist besser, wenn sie gleich alles wissen."

Das leuchtete ein. „Stimmt. Also Leute, keine Panik! Mit Wolfram und Hart habe ich nichts am Hut – und das bleibt auch so!" Ihre Augen wurden düster, was ihrem Gesagten noch den nötigen Nachdruck verlieh. Cordelia stand schließlich auf und ging auf Lilliana zu. „Gut, das hoffen wir. Ansonsten sind Angels Freunde auch unsere Freunde." Sie zwinkerte Angel zu.

Dann stellte sie sich vor und auch Gunn kam zu ihr. Wesley war noch ein wenig benommen – außerdem hatte er ja schon ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht. „Ähm, okay, dann werd ich mal wieder… Bis bald!" Angel brachte sie noch mit zur Tür. „Warte mal!" rief Cordy und Lilliana drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Warum dann der andere Nachname?" Lilliana schmunzelte. _Gar nicht neugierig, diese Cordelia. _„Der Nachname meines Vaters. Ich habe ihn angenommen, als ich angefangen hab, durch die Gegend zu reisen." Cordy nickte. Wieder eine Info mehr über Angels fremde Sunnydalefreundin. Angel und Lilliana umarmten sich zum Abschied und dann verließ sie das Hyperion, um nach Hause, in Lilah's Appartement zu gehen.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Kapitel 12~**

Ein paar weitere Tage vergingen ereignislos. Das Thema „Lilliana" kam bei Wolfram und Hart nun länger nicht mehr auf den Tisch. Lilah war davon natürlich sehr angetan. Es war fast, als hätte die Firma wieder da angesetzt, wo sie aufgehört hatte, vor dem Auftauchen ihrer kleinen Schwester.

Im Hinterkopf hatte sie natürlich immer noch den Gedanken, dass dadurch einfach nur der Schein gewahrt wurde, jedoch im Hintergrund schon längst Pläne geschmiedet wurden – gegen ihre Schwester und vielleicht auch gegen sie. Natürlich ließ sich Lilah dies nicht anmerken.

Lilliana hatte es geschafft, ihr Gespräch mit Holland erfolgreich vor Lilah zu verschweigen. Und offensichtlich sah Mr. Krawatte auch keinen Anlass, irgendjemanden dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. _Vielleicht hat Angel doch nur überreagiert und die haben's doch kapiert!_ Das Verhältnis zwischen den Schwestern wurde auch jeden Tag besser.

Sie unterhielten sich über die alten Zeiten, als sie noch zusammenwaren mit ihrer Mutter, sogar über kurze Passagen aus Lilliana's Reise – diese beinhalteten jedoch nie Angel. Über die Kanzlei sprachen sie selten und so konnte Lilliana auch die Aufzuggeschichte mit Lindsey sehr erfolgreich verdrängen, zumal sie seitdem dort auch nicht mehr aufgetaucht war.

Lilah verließ ihr Appartement heute später. So trank sie noch mit Lilliana Kaffee, bevor diese sich erst einmal vor den Fernseher setzte und Lilah schließlich in die Kanzlei fuhr. Nach einer Weile klingelte es. Lilliana wunderte sich ein wenig, ging aber doch zur Tür, um zu öffnen.

„Angel?!" rief sie erstaunt aus. „Was machst du denn hier… mittelst am Tag?" Der grinste sie nur an. Sie hatten sich seit dem Aufeinandertreffen von Lilliana und seinem Team nicht mehr gesehen, umso überraschter war sie nun, dass er vor Lilah's Tür stand. „Ich wollte nur mal sehen, was du so machst. Dazu finde ich schon Mittel und Wege – auch mittelst am Tag."

Er grinste sie kurz an. Schon als sie die Tür öffnete, hatte er es gefühlt. Seine Laune stieg ganz plötzlich und er musste einfach Grinsen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, er wäre glücklich. Lilliana's zögern jedoch ließ auch ihn ein wenig stocken. „Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?" fragte er mit spitzbübischem Blick, um seine eigene Unsicherheit zu vertuschen.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist…" „Hmm, wieso? Lilah ist doch schon weg, oder?" Er hatte immerhin seit heut morgen darauf gewartet, dass die Anwältin das Haus verließ. Lilliana fragte nicht, woher er das wusste. Was sie allerdings wusste, ist, dass Lilah wenig begeistert von einem Vampir in ihrer Wohnung wäre.

Andererseits war sie ja vorhin erst gegangen, das hieß, sie hatten durchaus noch ein wenig Zeit… Jetzt lächelte auch Lilliana. „Okay! Komm rein!" Nun hellte sich auch Angel's Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf. Er trat ein und betrachtete das Appartement. Beide setzten sich auf die Couch, nachdem Angel den laufenden Fernseher bemerkt hatte.

„Das ist echt eine Überraschung!" wandte sich Lilliana nun lächelnd Angel zu. Der lächelte nur zurück. _Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter und ich könnte ihre Lippen erneut schmecken…_ „Haben deine Mitar… Freunde noch irgendetwas gesagt?" Angel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich denke sie geben dir eine Chance. Wenn sie dich erst richtig kennen gelernt haben, werden sie dich genauso lie… ins Herz schließen wie ich. Auch wenn das sich bei einem Vampir ziemlich blöd anhört…"

Lilliana sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte sanft. Angel's Blick blieb auch in ihren hängen. Lilliana wollte darauf antworten, doch stattdessen kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher, bis sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Angel wollte gerade zum finalen Schritt ansetzen, als Lilliana aufsprang.

„Hast du vielleicht Durst?" Der Vampir blickte sie irritiert an, was Lilliana allerdings falsch verstand. „Oh, ach ja! Sorry! Blut werd ich wohl keins im Kühlschrank finden…" Sie kicherte verlegen und Angel stand ebenfalls auf, er fixierte sie liebevoll mit seinem Blick. „Lilliana, ich…" _Oh oh! Ich glaube jetzt ist es Zeit für die große Aussprache._

Sie hatte die Tage jetzt so entspannt verbracht, dass sie sich überhaupt keine Gedanken über irgendwelche Gefühle hinsichtlich Angel – oder Lindsey – gemacht hatte. Zeit für eine extrem spontane und hoffentlich richtige Entscheidung. Sie mochte Angel, wirklich – als Freund. Selbst nachdem sie aus Sunnydale konnte sie sich auch eine Art Beziehung mit ihm vorstellen?

Ihr sonst so zuverlässiges spontanes Bauchgefühl konnte dazu nichts sagen. _Na prima! Großartig!_ Sie stoppte Angel schließlich mit ihrem Finger, den sie ihm sanft auf den Mund legte. „Bevor du etwas sagst, würde ich dir gern erstmal meine Sicht der Dinge schildern…" _Wie das klang! _Sie hatte definitiv zuuu lange mit einer gewissen Anwältin zusammengewohnt. _Na dann auf zur Beweisaufnahme…_

„Okay, hör zu! Du bist mir wirklich wichtig, als guter Freund… Sehr guter Freund…" Angel spürte einen Stich in seinem Inneren. _Freund!_ _Jetzt kommt die entgültige Abfuhr!_ „Und der Kuss neulich… Das war wirklich unerwartet, aber es hat sich irgendwie wirklich gut angefühlt. Trotzdem, und ich weiß, dass ich dir gegenüber ehrlich sein kann und auch muss, muss ich zugeben, dass ich mir noch total unklar bin, also was meine Gefühle für dich angeht, in dieser ganz neuen Richtung."

Angel schmunzelte als er merkte, wie sich Lilliana immer mehr in länger werdende Rechtfertigungen und Erklärungen verstrickte. „Also, was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass, also ich mein das ist ja nicht ganz problemlos wegen…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Angel drückte Lilliana einen kurzen, flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dann küssten sich seine Lippen eine Bahn über ihr Kinn und ihrem Hals zu ihrem Ohr, während Lilliana weiter versuchte ihren Fokus zu behalten, der jedoch immer mehr in stottern überging. Schließlich flüsterte Angel ihr leise ins Ohr: „Ich weiß. Mir geht es nicht anders. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich es einfach genieße, mit dir zusammen zu sein. So habe ich lange nicht mehr gefühlt und solange du dich auch bei mir wohlfühlst, soll mir das vorerst Recht sein."

Dann begann er sanft ihr Ohrläppchen mit seiner Zunge zu massieren, was Lilliana wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Seine Hände erkundeten mittlerweile ihren Oberkörper und er konnte die Wärme ihrer Haut deutlich fühlen. Sie seufzte ein kurzes „Danke" und hoffte Angel würde es auch so auffassen, wie sie es meinte: Als Dank für sein Verständnis. Angel hoffte unterdessen auf ein Zeichen von Lilliana.

Wenn sie jetzt nichts tat, um den Körperkontakt abzubrechen, war er sich sicher, dass er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Auf Lilliana war jedoch Verlass. Kurz nachdem er seine Hände unter ihr Shirt schob und ihre nackte Haut spürte, griff sie nach seinen Händen und hielt sie fest. „Sorry, aber ich denke DAS ist jetzt erst recht noch keine gute Idee…" Angel rang sich ein Schmunzeln ab, zog jedoch seine Hände wieder zu sich.

Die beiden entschlossen sich schließlich, gemeinsam zu kochen. Lilliana knurrte der Magen, ihr tat es nur leid, dass sie nichts für Angel hatte. Lilliana lachte Angel aus, da er als Vampir ja sowieso kein menschliches Essen zu sich nehmen kann, er aber immer tat, als wäre er ein Meisterkoch und Angel lachte wiederrum über Lilliana, da sie genauso wenig Ahnung vom Kochen hatte, wie er.

Als sie schließlich gesättigt war, setzten sie sich zusammengekuschelt auf die Couch. „Wollen wir heute Nacht mal eine Runde durch Los Angeles drehen, eine Art Nachtwanderung." Er grinste. „Das muss man auf jeden Fall gesehen und erlebt haben, es ist immer etwas los!" Dies kam scherzhafter raus, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, immerhin spielte er auch auf die Dämonen und Vampire an, die in L. A. herumschlichen.

„Das glaub ich nur zu gerne. Hmm, ich würde gern eine Nachtwanderung bei Angel Investigations buchen. Allerdings nur, wenn der Chef höchstpersönlich die Führung leitet." „Aber natürlich! Für dich gibt's alles, was du willst!" Lilliana grinste verschmitzt. „Pass lieber auf, was du sagst." Die zwei blieben noch eine Weile dort liegen und unterhielten sich, bis Lilliana immer stiller wurde und schließlich nur noch gleichmäßig atmete.

Angel beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn und sah, dass sie schlief. Ein paar Stunden später wachte sie auf. Sie erkannte, dass es draußen schon langsam dämmerte. Als sie die Augen schließlich ganz aufschlug, sah sie Angels Gesicht vor sich. „Wie lange war ich weg?" fragte sie noch ein wenig verschlafen. „Ein paar Stündchen. Aber jetzt bist du wenigstens für die Tour ausgeschlafen." Lilliana nickte lächelnd und stand auf. „Das stimmt! Ich spring mal schnell unter die Dusche, mach's dir daweile bequem!" Damit war sie auch schon im Bad verschwunden.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Kapitel 13~**

Wenig später kam sie wieder heraus und Angel konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Nur mit einem knappen Handtuch bekleidet, stand sie nicht weit von ihm im Flur. Lilliana bemerkte Angels Blick und meinte entschuldigend: „Sorry, hab meine Klamotten vergessen…" Angel grinste und stand auf. „Kein Problem. Die brauchst du auch nicht."

Lilliana warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Trotzdem kam er weiter auf sie zu. Als er dicht vor ihr stand, strich er der frisch Geduschten eine klamme Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sagte nur leise: „Wow!". Er beugte sich nach vorn, um sie zu küssen, doch Lilliana wich ihm aus. Ihr war klar, worauf das hinauslaufen würde, war sich jedoch unsicher, ob das so eine gute Idee war.

„Angel…" setzte sie schließlich an, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie sagen wollte, vor allem nicht, als sie seine Hände an ihrem erhitzten Körper spürte. Dabei konnte sie nicht sagen, ob die Hitze noch vom Duschen kam oder von Angels Nähe verursacht wurde. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um das Gefühl seiner Hände an ihrer Haut in sich aufzunehmen.

Angel war plötzlich so nah, dass sie fühlen konnte, dass er sich wiederum seiner Sache definitiv sicher war. Seine Lippen erkundeten ihren Hals bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und mit einem erneuten Seufzen und dem letzten Rest ihrer Willenskraft schaffte sie es schließlich zu sagen: „Lilah… Sie könnte jeden Moment…" Angel lies sich davon nicht beirren.

Er wusste zwar, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte, denn wenn sie jetzt wieder abblockte konnte er für nichts garantieren, allerdings scherte er sich nicht um die eigentliche Besitzerin des Appartements und ihre Arbeitszeiten. Stattdessen erwiderte er nur, unterbrochen von kurzen Küssen auf Lilliana's Haut: „Wolfram und Hart arbeiten doch erst richtig nach Sonnenuntergang…"

Dann blickte er durchdringend in ihre blauen Augen, als könne er darin irgendeinen Hinweis erhalten, wie Lilliana reagieren wird. Die Stellen, wo Angel Lilliana berührt und geküsst hatte, brannten förmlich an ihr, aber es war ein angenehmes Brennen. Es tat fast mehr weh, als er aufhörte, trotzdem blieb der Zweifel in ihren Augen.

Angel fuhr schließlich mit seinem Finger ihre Gesichtskonturen nach, streichelte über ihr Dekolleté, immer tiefer. Schließlich war er an der Kante des Handtuchs angelangt. Dort streifte er mehrmals über den Ansatz ihrer vollen Brüste und Lilliana holte tief Luft. Das war der Moment, an dem ihr Widerstand brach.

_Ach was soll's! _Hungrig presste sie sich an Angel und suchte Kontakt zu seinen Lippen, welchen er natürlich nur zu gerne erwiderte. Als nächstes fand das Handtuch seinen Weg auf den Fußboden und Lilliana führte Angel in ihr Schlafzimmer. Kaum dort richtig angekommen, fielen sie übereinander her…

Lilah war froh, heute mal wieder pünktlich Feierabend machen zu können. Sie musste zu Hause zwar noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen, aber immerhin. Sie schloss die Tür zu ihrem Appartement auf und war überrascht, dass es stockdunkel im Zimmer war. Schließlich machte sie das Licht an. _Lilliana wird doch wohl noch nicht schlafen?!_

Sie machte sich auf den Weg in das Gästezimmer. Auf dem Weg dahin fand sie ein Handtuch, welches mittelst im Flur lag. _Das mit dem Wegräumen müssen wir nochmal üben…_ Schließlich hörte sie leise Geräusche aus dem Gästezimmer. Als sie näher kam, sah sie, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war.

Sie klopfte leicht und als keine Antwort kam, stupste sie die Tür noch ein wenig an – und blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot.

Sie sah Lilliana auf dem Bett, oder mehr ihren Rücken und unter ihr wandte sich geräuschvoll ein männlicher Begleiter. Und da das noch nicht peinlich genug war, beugte sich der Begleiter eben nach oben, um sich einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von Lilliana zu stehlen und Lilah erkannte den Unbekannten schließlich.

_Angel! _Schrie es in ihrem Kopf, sie hoffte zumindest, dass es nur in ihrem Kopf war. Da sich aber keiner der beiden umdrehte, fand sie sich in der Annahme bestätigt. Bevor sie gesehen werden konnte, ging sie langsam Schritt für Schritt zurück, nahm ihre Tasche und verließ die Wohnung wieder.

Aufgelöst und durcheinander kehrte sie schließlich in der nächstgelegenen Bar ein. Die Bilder musste sie erst einmal verdauen – und dabei half Alkohol immer noch am besten.

Lilliana und Angel lagen schließlich, immer noch ein wenig atemlos, aneinander gekuschelt im Bett. „Hmm, ich denke die Nachtwanderung müssen wir leider verschieben." Grinste Lilliana ihren Bettgenossen an. Dieser strich ihr gedankenverloren durchs Haar. „Ich hoffe wir werden noch genug Zeit haben diese nachzuholen…"

Lilliana verstand diesen Hinweis und zuckte kurz zusammen, was Angel dazu brachte sie nur noch fester an sich zu ziehen. Dann schaute Lilliana ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich denke, die haben wir." Angel lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Lilliana nie mehr weggehen würde und dass dieser Moment ewig hielt.

Beide verharrten in Schweigen und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Lilliana dachte ebenfalls über sie beide nach. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie wohl doch mehr Gefühle für Angel hatte, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. _Das war wohl die spontane Entscheidung auf die ich heute Nachmittag gewartet hatte… _Sie hoffte aber gleichzeitig auch, dass sie die Richtige getroffen hatte, denn wenn das mit ihnen nicht funktionieren würde, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Freundschaft das vertragen würde.

Ihr Blick wanderte im Zimmer herum und blieb schließlich an der Uhr hängen. „Oh Fuck! Schon so spät?!" Blitzschnell hatte sie sich aufgerichtet und wandte sich aufgeregt an Angel: „Sorry, aber ich glaub, ich muss dich rausschmeißen… Lilah könnte jeden Moment von der Kanzlei wiederkommen!"

Angel verzog sein Gesicht. Er hatte wenig Elan, Lilliana jetzt schon zu verlassen, vor allem nach ihrer letzten Aktion. Lilliana sah den Ausdruck in seinen Augen und verstand sofort. Sie schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Mh mh, keine Chance! Lilah pfählt dich und köpft mich, wenn sie uns hier so sieht!"

Dabei zeigte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger abwechselnd auf sich und ihn. Um dem Ganzen noch Ausdruck zu verleihen schälte sie sich zuerst aus dem Bett und suchte sich etwas zum Anziehen. Angel knurrte enttäuscht, vor allem als sie auch noch nackt vor ihm stand, um sich ihre Sachen zu suchen. Gleichzeitig warf sie ihm Seine aufs Bett, wenn sie diese erwischte.

Seufzend stand er nun doch auf und zog sich an. Mittlerweile hatte dies auch Lilliana geschafft und beide standen vor der Wohnungstür. „Bis bald!" verabschiedete sie sich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Angel presste sie fest an sich und vertiefte den Kuss noch ein wenig, bis Lilliana ihm schlussendlich Einhalt gebieten musste. „Hey, Mr. Nimmersatt, jetzt aber raus hier!" lachte sie und schob ihn gleichzeitig sanft aus der Tür. Angel grinste sie noch einmal an. „Bis später!" und damit war er auch schon verschwunden.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**~Kapitel 14~**

Lilliana machte sich schließlich daran, die Wohnung wieder vorzeigbar herzurichten. Sie wusch auf, machte ihr Bett und räumte alles weg, was irgendwie im Weg rumlag. Sie wusste, dass Lilah eher ein ordnungsliebender Mensch ging sie gleich noch einmal duschen. Als sie schließlich ihr Werk betrachtete, nickte sie zufrieden und setzte sich mit einem kleinen Drink auf die Couch, um etwas zu lesen.

Wenig später hörte sie, wie sich ein Schlüssel in der Tür drehte. _Lilah._ Diese trat ein und ging auch gleich auf die Couch zu, wo Lilliana saß. Die strahlte ihre große Schwester an. „Hallo Lilah!" Die Anwältin begrüßte ihre Schwester ebenso herzlich, dann ging sie zur Bar, holte sich auch einen Drink und ließ sich neben ihrer kleinen Schwester nieder.

„Und, was hast du heute schönes angestellt?" Lilliana überlegte kurz. Schließlich erzählte sie ihr ziemlich genau, was sie gemacht hatte. Außer dem Besuch von Angel. Stattdessen erzählte sie, sie hätte sich mit alten Bekannten getroffen. Lilah's Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich, obwohl sie sich denken konnte, dass Lilliana sie anlügen würde.

„So? Und der Name dieses alten Bekannten war nicht zufällig Angel?" Lilliana schrak kurz zusammen. _Das kann doch nicht…? Verdammt, woher weiß sie...? FUCK!_ „Ääähm,…" Schließlich beschloss sie, die Fragerunde einfach umzudrehen. _Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Immerhin wusste sie nicht, wie viel Lilah wusste._

„Spionierst du mir etwa nach?" Lilah zog eine Grimasse. „Sorry, aber wenn du dich mit deinem Lover in meiner Wohnung für ein Schäferstündchen triffst… Dazu braucht man keinen Detektiv, früherer Feierabend reicht auch aus." Lilliana schluckte. _Okaaay, sie weiß alles… Das ist… nicht gut…_ Ihr fiel vor Schreck auch keine Entgegnung ein.

Dann dachte sie genauer darüber nach. „Aber du bist doch gerade erst herein gekommen?!" Die Anwältin lächelte kühl. „Die Bar um die Ecke bietet meine Lieblingsscotchsorte an." Die Jüngere verstand.

Nach einer Weile eisigen Schweigens, Gedankenordnens und durchdringendem Angestarre sprang Lilliana schließlich auf. „Okay, lass mich das erklären…" Vor Schreck wusste sie gar nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte und was sie genau erklären wollte.

„Ähm, also Angel und ich, das ist einfach so passiert. Er stand vor der Tür und ich wollte ihn erst nicht rein lassen, aber dann… und dann haben wir geredet und plötzlich lagen wir zusammen im Bett." Bei ihrer eher dürftigen Erklärung gestikulierte sie immer wild im Wohnzimmer herum von Gegenständen bis hin zu den Zimmern, wo sie sich während Angels Besuch aufgehalten hatten.

Lilah zog die Augenbraue nach oben. _Lass das!_ Wies Lilliana ihre große Schwester in Gedanken zurecht. „Du. Hast. Einen. Vampir. In. Meine. Wohnung. Gelassen." Bei jedem Wort richtete sie sich mehr auf, am Ende stand sie drohend vor Lilliana.

„Einen Vampir, der durchaus mal die Laune verspürt, mich töten zu wollen. Einen Vampir, der eigentlich zu meinem Job gehört. Außerdem könnte die Wohnung von Wolfram und Hart überwacht werden – was denkst du was los sein wird, wenn irgendwer von der Firma spitzkriegt, dass Angel einfach mal so vor meiner Tür steht?"

Lilah holte kurz tief Luft, bevor sie fort fuhr: „Was denkst du, was mit DIR passiert, wenn Holland erfährt, dass du dich noch mit Angel triffst?" Diesmal sah sie ihre jüngere Schwester besorgt an, diese erwiderte den Blick und wieder erkannte Lilah in ihr das kleine Mädchen, was sie damals gewesen war.

„Und vor allem, wenn er heraus bekommt, was bei den Treffen vor sich geht…" Diesen Teil des Satzes murmelte sie eher vor sich hin, doch Lilliana hörte es trotzdem. Lilah atmete schließlich ruhiger, holte sich noch einen Drink und fragte, noch als sie an der Bar stand, in mildem Tonfall: „Wie lange geht das schon mit euch beiden?"

Lilliana war froh, dass sich ihre Schwester wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Sie konnte es an ihren Bewegungen erkennen, denn sie wusste, dass Lilah gut darin war, ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, obwohl sie innerlich tobte. Jedoch war ihr klar, dass sie erkennen sollte, dass die Anwältin ruhiger war und in der Lage ein normales Gespräch zu führen, weshalb sie sich auch dementsprechend bewegte.

Das hatte sie schon früher immer getan. Lilliana erzählte also in genauso ruhigem Tonfall: „Ich treffe mich mit ihm seit ein paar Wochen. Allerdings immer im Hyperion. Heute war das erste Mal, das er hier war und das, naja es passiert ist." Lilah drehte sich nickend um und hoffte inständig, dass noch niemand aus der Kanzlei auf die Idee kam, das Hyperion zu überwachen.

„Wir haben immer nur geredet und gelacht. Viel gelacht." Bei den Erinnerungen fing sie an, leicht zu schmunzeln, riss sich dann aber schnell wieder zusammen. „Ich hab sein Team kennen gelernt. Sind eigentlich ganz nett, denke ich. Sind mir gegenüber aber eher skeptisch, verständlicherweise." Lilah schaute ein wenig entsetzt auf.

„Ja, sie wissen, dass du meine Schwester bist. Nein, sie wissen nicht, was zwischen Angel und mir läuft. Bis vorhin wusste ich das ja selbst nicht so genau…" erklärte Lilliana zerknirscht. Lilah ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Es war immer noch ihre kleine Schwester und sie konnte ihr immer noch nicht lange böse sein.

„Okay, wir kriegen das schon hin! Ich werde morgen mal sehen, was ich herausfinden kann, inwiefern die Kanzlei irgendetwas weiß. Bis jetzt sind sie ziemlich still geworden, was dich angeht." _Wieso schafft sie es immer wieder sich so in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?_ Fragte sich Lilah im Stillen.

Am nächsten Tag versuchte Lilah, wie versprochen, herauszufinden, ob die Kanzlei irgendetwas mitbekommen hat von Angels und Lillianas Treffen. Egal wo sie schaute, sie konnte nichts finden. Sie kramte in sämtlichen Akten und Aufzeichnungen, checkte die Videobänder und forschte gekonnt, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, nach. Das Ergebnis war schließlich, dass Wolfram und Hart wohl nichts wusste.

_Zumindest nicht offiziell._ Dachte sie, immer noch besorgt. Außerdem hatte sie nun auch herausbekommen, dass das Hyperion nicht Überwacht wurde. Einigermaßen beruhigt berichtete sie dies auch Lilliana am Abend. Allerdings warnte sie ihre kleine Schwester trotzdem noch einmal. Denn wenn die Kanzlei davon erfuhr, konnte sie, Lilah, für nichts mehr garantieren.

* * *

Da sich in den folgenden Monaten nun auch nichts mehr hinsichtlich ihres ‚Problems' getan hatte, lebten die beiden Schwestern sichtlich beruhigter. Holland fragte Lilah auch nicht mehr nach irgendwelchen Informationen oder ob Lilliana nun endlich bereit war, zu reden. Das Thema war wie unter den Tisch gefallen.

Es machte Lilah zwar stutzig, da sie Holland eigentlich anders kannte, jedoch war sie nicht daran interessiert seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder darauf lenken. Lilliana traf sich ab und an noch mit Angel. Jedoch nicht mehr bei Lilah und sie war auch vorsichtiger geworden. Sie traute der Kanzlei immerhin trotzdem nicht. Sie hatten auch Gelegenheit, ihre aufgeschobene Nachtwanderung nachzuholen – mehrmals.

Dabei half Lilliana gelegentlich beim Töten einiger Vampire. Nur wenn Angel Investigations Jagd auf ‚richtige' Dämonen machte, hielt Angel sie immer fern. Lilliana versuchte zwar immer, ihn zu überreden sie mitkämpfen zu lassen, damit hätten sie noch zwei Hände, Füße und Augen mehr, aber Angel weigerte sich.

Er ließ zwar zu, dass sie ab und an mal ein paar Kampftrainingseinheiten von Gunn, Cordy und auch ihm bekam, so dass sie nach kurzer Zeit schon ziemlich fit und gut darin war, jedoch gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass sie bei so einer Aktion viel zu nahe an einen Dämon rankam, der sie eventuell besiegen – und töten – konnte.

Ganz nebenbei verbesserte sich so auch das Verhältnis seiner Freunde und Mitkämpfer zu Lilliana. So wurde ihm oft seine Aussage bestätigt, dass sie nicht wie Lilah sei. Wesley, der die beiden anfangs immer noch sehr skeptisch beäugte, fand mit der Zeit auch Zugang zu Lilliana. Vor allem, als diese ihm ein seltenes Exemplar eines alten Dämonenbuches besorgen konnte.

Da Lilliana allerdings oft äußerte, was sie dachte, und auch ihre kessen Blicke nicht im Zaum hielt, fiel es Wes teilweise immer noch schwer in ihrer Gegenwart nicht zu stottern. Lilliana und Angel wussten nicht, ob die anderen wirklich wussten, wie die beiden zueinander standen. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, ihre Beziehung langsam anzugehen zu lassen, nicht für den Fall, dass sie scheiterte, sondern eigentlich, weil sie nicht einschätzen konnten, was die anderen dann von ihnen halten würden.

Dies führte gelegentlich zu witzigen Situationen und einer Menge Ausreden, jedoch hatte sie bis jetzt noch niemand aus dem Team darauf angesprochen, also sahen sie auch keinen Anlass irgendwelche Erklärungen zu überstürzen. Falls sie etwas wussten und nichts sagten, war das immerhin ein gutes Zeichen.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Kapitel 15~**

Es war Nachmittag und Lilliana war gerade von einem Stadtbummel zurückgekommen. Jetzt stand sie vorm Waschbecken in Lilah's Badezimmer und spritzte sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Im Spiegel betrachtete sie den länglichen Stäbchen auf dem Badewannenrand. Ihr Blick glitt zur Uhr. Noch 35 Sekunden. 34. 33. 32.

Sie hielt ihre Handgelenke unter den Wasserhahn. Ihre Gedanken waren leer. Bis auf die Zahlen, die immer weiter unaufhaltsam durch ihr Gedächtnis wanderten. 23. 22. 21. Bei null angekommen seufzte sie und drehte sich dem Stäbchen zu. Sie schloss die Augen, nahm ihn in die Hand, holte ganz tief Luft und öffnete dann die Augen, die auf den Stab gerichtet waren.

_Verdammt!_ Schrie sie in Gedanken, da aber der Schall in ihren Ohren dröhnte, bemerkte sie, dass sie doch laut – sehr laut - geschrien hatte. _Der zweite Test – und wieder positiv!_ Sie hatte zur Sicherheit gleich zwei Tests gemacht, denn dem ersten heute Morgen wollte sie keinen Glauben schenken.

Sie sank auf den Fußboden und lehnte ihren Kopf an den kühlen Marmor. Jetzt rasten die Gedanken nur so durch ihren Kopf: _Wie soll ich das Lilah erklären? Wie soll ich das überhaupt jemandem erklären? Behalten? Nicht behalten?_ Beim nächsten Gedanken schluckte Lilliana. _Wie konnte das denn überhaupt passieren? Ich hab doch in den letzten Wochen nicht… außer mit Angel, aber der ist ein Vampir…_

Krampfhaft ließ sie die Ereignisse seit ihrer Ankunft hier, im Kopf Revue passieren. Ihr wurde schlagartig wieder schlecht, als ihr etwas einfiel: _Lindsey! _Sie atmete tief durch, um die Übelkeit zu verdrängen. _Nein, das kann nicht sein! Wir haben verhütet! _Dabei war sie sich 100%ig sicher. _Vielleicht sind diese Tests aus der Apotheke doch nicht so zuverlässig. _Redete sie sich nun ein.

Die dauernde Übelkeit, ihre leichten körperlichen und psychischen Veränderungen, die sie an sich bemerkt hatte, ihre plötzliche Empfindlichkeit allem Möglichen gegenüber lies sie bei diesem Gedanken völlig außer acht. Sie beschloss, Lilah vorerst nichts zu erzählen, sondern erst einen Termin beim Gyn zu machen, um sich ganz sicher zu sein.

Vielleicht hatte ihr Körper einfach nur eine eigenartige Phase. _Hoffe ich! _Sie ließ einen Test verschwinden und packte den anderen in ihre Tasche, dann kehrte sie zum Alltäglichen zurück. Sie rief in der Arztpraxis an und vereinbarte einen Termin für den nächsten Tag. Als Lilah am Abend nach Hause kam, schlief Lilliana schon. Die Anwältin wunderte sich zwar ein wenig darüber, jedoch war es schon spät und in letzter Zeit ging ihre Schwester sowieso meist eher ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lilliana und sie freute sich: Keine Übelkeit! Ihr fielen ihre Gedanken vom vorigen Tag wieder ein und sie sah sich in ihrer Meinung bestätigt. Mit einem Mordshunger schleppte sie sich, immer noch ein wenig verschlafen, erst ins Bad und dann in die Küche, wo sie auf Lilah traf. „Guten Morgen!" Lilliana erwiderte dies.

„Ich hab dich gestern gar nicht nach Hause kommen hören. Ich war total müde." Sie grinste und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee mit viel Milch ein. Lilah winkte ab. „Ist nicht schlimm. War gestern mal wieder spät – es war die Hölle los!" Lilliana schmunzelte über den Wortwitz. Dann sah sie gierig auf den Frühstückstisch und packte alles auf einen Teller, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, bzw. was Lilah nicht noch schnell für sich retten konnte.

„Na du hast aber einen Appetit!" rief die Anwältin aus. Lilliana entgegnete, immer noch kauend: „Ich hatte gestern wenig zum Abendbrot." Und stopfte sich gleich noch ein Stück Toast in den Mund. „Und hast du für heute schon was geplant?" Lilliana schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich guck mal, was so ansteht…"

Als Lilah fertig war, fuhr sie eilig in die Kanzlei und ließ Lilliana allein zurück. Diese frühstückte erstmal ausgiebig zu Ende. Schließlich räumte sie alles auf und zog sich für den Arzttermin um.

Zwei Stunden später. Lilliana schloss die Tür zu Lilah's Appartement auf, nur um sie dann ganz schnell hinter sich wieder zu schließen. Sie ließ erst ihre Tasche fallen, dann lehnte sie sich gegen die geschlossene Tür und sank selbst langsam daran herab. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, aber sie weinte nicht.

Jedenfalls schluchzte sie nicht, da waren nur die Tränen, die anfingen in Sturzbächen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen. Sie wusste nicht mal warum sie nicht-so-richtig-weinte, es geschah einfach. _Verdammte Hormone!_ Beschwerte sie sich gedanklich. _Wenn das jetzt noch 7 Monate so weitergeht… Na Gratulation! Hauptgewinn! _

Natürlich konnte sie versuchen, ihr Gehirn und ihr logisches Denken auszutricksen, indem sie alle Symptome gründlich verdrängte. Eine ärztliche Diagnose jedoch, ließ sämtliche Hoffnung und jeden Irrglauben in sich zusammenfallen. Natürlich war sie schwanger! Die Ärztin hatte sie freudestrahlend beglückwünscht.

Ihre Worte und ihr Gesichtsausdruck schwirrten wie ein Endlosfilm durch ihren Kopf: _Herzlichen Glückwunsch Miss MacIntyre! Sie sind in der 10. Woche schwanger!_ Endlich schaffte sie es, sich hochzurappeln und aufzustehen. Mit ihrem Jackenärmel wischte sie sich ihr Gesicht trocken, danach holte sie ein paar Mal tief Luft und widerstand dem Drang, sich erstmal einen Drink zu genehmigen.

Lilah hatte da irgendwie eine abfärbende Wirkung gehabt. Lilliana entschied sich zu aller erst für eine Dusche, danach etwas zu Essen – mal wieder und dann, naja das würde sie spontan entscheiden.

Nachdem sie ihren Plan durchgezogen hatte, stand sie ratlos im Flur herum. Schließlich entschloss sie sich, einen Spaziergang zu machen, um ihren Kopf frei zu kriegen. Bis Lilah wieder da war, musste sie immerhin wieder einigermaßen normal sein. Als sie draußen den leichten Wind um ihre Nase wehen spürte, füllte sie in einem tiefen Atemzug ihre Lungen mit frischer Luft.

Dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung, nur um des Gehens Willen. Ziellos lief sie durch die Straßen und Parks. Kurz darauf stellte sie fest, dass das Alleinsein mit sich und ihren Gedanken doch nicht so gut war, denn nun drängte sich der Gedanke der Vaterschaft wieder in ihr Hirn. Von der Zeitspanne her, käme nur Angel als Vater in Betracht, das mit Lindsey war viel länger her.

_Aber Angel war ein Vampir! Das ist unmöglich!_ Seufzend lief sie weiter. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach mit ihm reden? Ihn fragen? Immerhin ist sie nur _davon ausgegangen_, das sowas nicht passieren konnte mit ihm. Langsam schlug sie wieder den Heimweg ein und beschloss, nachdem sie noch einmal eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte, am nächsten Tag zu Angel zu gehen und ihm die „freudige Nachricht" zu überbringen.

Dieser Plan machte sie zuversichtlich, auch wenn sie ja eigentlich nicht wusste, wie er reagieren würde. Kurz darauf stand sie auch schon wieder vor dem Haus, in dem Lilah wohnte, und betrat es.

Lilah kam wenig später auch nach Hause. Sie aßen gemeinsam noch einen Happen und sprachen über ihren Tag. Lilliana hatte ebenfalls beschlossen, noch ein wenig zu warten, bevor sie es ihrer großen Schwester sagte. Sie wollte die Neuigkeit selbst erst verdaut haben und erst Angels Meinung wissen, bevor sie irgendetwas großartig verbreitete.

Und dann war da ja immer noch die Kanzlei. Solange Lilah nichts wusste, konnte sie auch nichts sagen, auch wenn sich Lilliana sicher war, dass sie das nicht tun würde, aber im anderen Fall konnte die Kanzlei Lilah auch nicht drankriegen, falls sie es von irgendwoher wie auch immer erfahren und sie von Nichts wusste.

Lilah hatte noch eine DVD mitgebracht, die sie sich nun gemeinsam ansahen. Lilah stand an der Bar und goss sich einen Drink ein. „Möchtest du auch einen?" fragte sie ihre jüngere Schwester. Die zögerte erst und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. „Nein, danke." Lilah zog eine Augenbraue hoch, das sah ihrer Schwester gar nicht ähnlich, einen kostenlosen Drink abzulehnen.

Lilliana sah den Zweifel in Lilah's Gesicht und verfluchte mal wieder die Augenbrauenaktion. „Ähm, später vielleicht, passt gerade nicht zum Knabberkram…" Und damit stopfte sie sich eine Handvoll Chips in den Mund. Lilah zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm sich ihr Glas und setzte sich wieder neben Lilliana.

Kurze darauf klingelte dumpf Lilah's Handy. Sie stand auf und ging in den Flur, wo sie es in ihrer Handtasche fand. Sie nahm an und erkannte, dass es ihr derzeitiger Klient war. Sie sprach eine Weile mit ihm und lief ein wenig im Gang auf und ab. Dann spielte sie mit den Henkeln von Lilliana's Tasche, als diese plötzlich von der Kommode fiel und sich sämtlicher Inhalt im Flur verstreute.

_Was schleppt die denn alles mit sich rum? _Ging es der Anwältin durch den Kopf. Sie beendete das Gespräch und fing an, die Sachen wieder in die Tasche zu werfen, als ihr plötzlich der weiße längliche Stab in die Hände fiel. _Ein Schwangerschaftstest?_

Sie drehte ihn rum und ihr stockte der Atem. _Positiv! Ist der von Lilliana?!_ Sie blickte, noch immer in der Hocke, Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo die Besitzerin der Tasche saß und ahnungslos fernsah. Lilah packte die anderen Sachen achtlos zurück in die Tasche und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Den Test trug sie dabei vor sich in der Hand und als sie ankam, hielt sie ihn ihrer jüngeren Schwester vors Gesicht. „Es ist also nichts Aufregendes passiert, was?" Die Angesprochene blickte auf und schluckte.

„Ähm, zu sagen, dass es nicht meiner wäre, ist zu spät, oder?" Lilah sah sie, auf eine Erklärung wartend an – natürlich nicht, ohne eine Augenbraue so hoch zu ziehen, dass Lilliana Angst hatte, sie würde jederzeit aus Lilah's Gesicht fallen.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Kapitel 16~**

„Also eigentlich, so aufregend ist das ja gar nicht. Schließlich gibt es soo viele Schwangere und jeden Tag kommen ein paar neue hinzu…" Lilah's Blick wandelte sich von erwartungsvoll zu verständnislos. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?" mahnte sie.

Lilliana wollte nicht, dass ihre große Schwester noch explodierte und versuchte sich an einer Erklärung: „Okay. Ja, es ist meiner und ja, ich war heute beim Arzt, um es mir bestätigen zu lassen. 10. Woche. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Dann hob sie beide Arme in die Höhe, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und meinte sarkastisch: „Juchhey!"

Lilah schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du hieltest es nicht für nötig, mir irgendetwas davon zu sagen?" Dann dachte sie laut für sich nach. „Natürlich, mir hätte es auffallen müssen! Du schläfst viel mehr und zeitiger als sonst, du isst für zwei, nein mindestens vier und du trinkst keinen Alkohol…" Lilliana war den Tränen nahe.

Ihre Unterlippe zitterte schon und sie verfluchte ihren Körper dafür. _Reiß dich zusammen MacIntyre und fang nicht wieder an rumzuheulen, völlig grundlos!_ Lilah bemerkte den Stimmungsumschwung ihrer Schwester und ergänzte die vorher laut ausgesprochene Liste der Anzeichen um eins: _Stimmungsschwankungen_. Sie trat an Lilliana heran und zog sie schweigend an sich.

Nachdem sie eine Weile so dastanden und Lilah merkte, dass die Jüngere ruhiger atmete, setzte sie zu der Frage an, die sie die ganze Zeit bewegte: „Wer ist denn der… Vater?" Sie fühlte, wie Lilliana erneut hart schluckte und dann sah sie ihre große Schwester an.

„I… Ich glaube Angel, also naja rein rechnerisch ist er der Einzige, der infrage kommt…" Lilah erschrak und sah das Mädchen vor sich mit großen Augen an. „Jaaaaa, ich weiß, das ist total verrückt! Aber jemand anderen gab es nicht, zumindest nicht in dieser Zeit…" Lilah legte den Kopf schief und überlegte.

Lilliana half ihrer Schwester auf die Sprünge: „Lindsey…" sie hauchte den Namen fast nur noch und Lilah erinnerte sich an Lindsey's schiefgegangene "Wie gewinne ich Vertrauen durch Bettgeschichten?" Aktion. „Oh!" war alles, was sie herausbekam und Lilliana schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Aber das ist unmöglich. Das war viiiel eher, es gab nur Angel!" sie sagte dies in sanftem, zum Schluss fast zärtlichem Tonfall, der sie fast wieder zum Weinen brachte, wofür sie sich innerlich erneut ermahnte. „Hey!" sagte nun auch Lilah in leiserem, aufmunterndem Tonfall.

Lilliana sprach weiter: „Morgen werd ich mal mit Angel reden. Irgendwie muss das ja passiert sein, wie auch immer… Und ich dachte, da Vampire tot sind, wäre die Funktion auch tot, also nicht alles, aber…" In dem Moment hielt Lilah abwehrend ihre Hände hoch. „Ahhh, so viel will ich gar nicht wissen!" Und beide fingen an zu lachen.

Lilah stimmte dem zu und versprach, es für sich zu behalten, vor allem in der Firma, sonst würde die Hexenjagd des neuen Jahrtausends beginnen! Sie umarmten sich noch einmal und Lilah dachte: _Und sie schafft es doch, immer wieder noch tiefer in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten!_

Am nächsten Morgen stand Lilliana erst auf, als Lilah schon weg war. Sie behielt ihre morgendliche Routine aus langem Frühstück und langer Dusche bei, danach versuchte sie sich zu entspannen, in dem sie ein Buch las. Leider fiel ihr die Konzentration auf Selbiges sehr schwer. Ihre Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab – und zwar zu dem anstehenden Gespräch mit Angel.

Sie versuchte sich eine Erklärung zu recht zu legen und ging im Kopf tausende Formulierungen durch, die sie größtenteils alle wieder verwarf. Seufzend warf sie das Buch geräuschvoll auf den Tisch und legte eine CD in den Player. Danach drehte sie die Lautstärke auf und versuchte einfach an nichts mehr zu denken, nur noch der Musik zu folgen.

Lilah lief derweil durch die überlaufenen Gänge der Firma. Sie hatte eben ein Meeting gehabt und war nun wieder auf den Weg in ihr Büro. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah schon Holland am Fenster stehen und hinaus schauen. Als sie eintrat, drehte er sich um. „Lilah!" begrüßte er sie.

Lilah schloss die Tür und grüßte zurück. Dabei blieb sie noch skeptisch vor der Tür stehen. „Lilah, was machen denn die Geschäfte?" fragte er lächelnd. Lilah erwiderte auch dies. „Ähm, ja, die laufen gut. Wir haben eben einen großen Deal abschließen können. Damit sichern wir uns…" Holland unterbrach sie. „Das klingt gut. Ganz so, wie ich es von Ihnen gewöhnt bin."

Er trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Und was macht das ‚Spezial Projekt'?" Lilah zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Angel? Er… verhält sich unauffällig. Bis jetzt konnten wir keine neuen Informationen zu irgendwelchen Aktivitäten herausfinden. Aber wir bleiben dran!" Hollands Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Hmm, ist denn Ihre reizende Schwester noch in L. A.?" _Ich hab's geahnt!_ Schoss es Lilah durch den Kopf. Sie räusperte sich kurz und antwortete dann: „Ja, ist sie." „Nun angesichts Ihren vorherigen Ausführungen über Angel, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie bei ihrer Meinung geblieben ist?!"

Lilah nickte. „Ja, ich fürchte das ist sie, Sir und das wird sie auch weiterhin. Es tut mir leid, da kann man wirklich absolut nichts…" „dagegen tun?" wurde Lilah's Satz von ihrem Chef ergänzt, allerdings in einem deutlich sarkastischeren Tonfall. Lilah antwortete nur mit einem Nicken und leichtem, fast unsichtbarem Schulterzucken.

„Aber natürlich. Es hätte ja sein können, dass sie unterdessen ihre Meinung geändert hat und Sie nur ‚vergessen' haben, es mir mitzuteilen." _Wusste er irgendetwas?_ Keimte nun der Gedanke in ihr heran. _Nein, dann hätte er mich direkt darauf angesprochen…_ Lilah schüttelte den Kopf. Holland bewegte sich nun auf die Tür zu. „Bleiben Sie trotzdem dran! Ach, und Glückwunsch zu dem Deal!" Die Anwältin zuckte unmerklich zusammen, lächelte aber, bis Holland ihr Büro verlassen hatte.

Es fing langsam an zu dämmern und Lilliana war eben dabei, sich für den Besuch bei Angel fertig zu machen. Zu wappnen wäre ein treffenderer Begriff. Sie atmete tief durch und verließ die Wohnung. Einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug nahm sie, als sie vorm Eingang des Hyperion stand.

Unwillkürlich musste sie bei ihren Gedanken Grinsen. _Also das mit dem Atmen klappt schon mal. _Ihr schossen plötzlich Bilder durch den Kopf, von sich und Angel bei der Schwangerschaftsgymnastik, so wie sie es immer im Fernsehen zeigen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder loszuwerden und klopfte schließlich.

Angel öffnete gleich und lies sie ein. Nach der Begrüßung fiel ihr auf, dass es still war im gesamten Gebäude. „Wo sind denn die anderen?" „Die sind im Caritas und genießen die ihnen dort dargebotenen Gesangeskünste." Lilliana lachte. Angel nahm sie darauf gleich noch einmal in den Arm und küsste sie.

Lilliana erwiderte den Kuss und gewährte Angels bettelnder Zunge Einlass in ihren Mund. Der Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher und bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, presste Angel sie schon gegen einen Schreibtisch. „Ich hab dich vermisst…" murmelte er in den Kuss. Lilliana grinste und schaute ihn an. „Das hätte ich fast nicht bemerkt!"

Auch Angel grinste. „Und? Was hast du so getrieben, in den letzten Tagen?" fragte er sie nun und küsste an ihrem Hals entlang, liebkoste ihr Ohr und führte sie dabei langsam in Richtung seines Zimmers. „Ähm ja, nichts Besonderes… eigentlich… aber, äh, ich muss noch was mit dir besprechen…" „Hm, hmm" murmelte Angel und erkundete weiter küssend ihren Körper. Im Moment war ihm eher weniger nach reden zu Mute, sagte aber dann, eher halbherzig: „Okay, was ist denn los?"

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**~Kapitel 17~**

Noch bevor Lilliana zum ersten Satz ansetzen konnte, klingelte das Telefon in der Lobby. „Hmmmm, wer kann das denn jetzt sein?" Angel seufzte laut und verließ sein Zimmer mit einer entschuldigenden Geste.

Lilliana schaute sich um und überlegte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie anfangen sollte. ‚Hey übrigens: ich bin schwanger – und das irgendwie von dir. Krass, was?' Sie schüttelte den Kopf und spürte schon wieder, wie ihre Augen brannten. _Das gibt's doch nicht!_ Sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog das weiße Stäbchen heraus.

Er zeigte immer noch die zwei rosanen Streifen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er es verstehen würde, aber sie hatte im Moment keine andere Idee. Das war ihr spontaner Einfall und auf ihr Bauchgefühl war bis jetzt immer Verlass. Jetzt hatte ihr eigenes Bauchgefühl ja sogar noch Verstärkung bekommen. Sie nahm den Stab und legte ihn auf sein Bett. Dann schloss sie die Tür und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter.

Angel bog gerade um die Ecke, als er sie sah. „Wo willst du denn hin?" Sie trat auf ihn zu, hielt seinen Kopf mit einer Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über seine Wange. „Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss schon wieder los. Ich… hab noch was zu erledigen." In Angels Blick lag bedauern. „Sorry." hauchte Lilliana.

„Das ist aber schade! Cordelia hat gerade angerufen, ob wir nicht Lust hätten, auch ins Caritas zu kommen… Ich meine, wir könnten ja nachher noch vorbei gehen…" Er grinste bedeutungsvoll, aber Lilliana schluckte nur hart und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, das ist heute wirklich ungünstig." Um ihn aber nicht allzu sehr zu enttäuschen, fügte sie noch, ernsthaft gemeint, hinzu: „Aber vielleicht ein anderes Mal! Dann können wir im Duett singen."

Sie lachte kurz auf und Angel schaute sie erst zweifelnd an, lachte dann aber mit. „Also schön! Ein anderes Mal. Bis hoffentlich bald…" Er küsste sie noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie das Hotel wieder verließ. Angel war trotzdem noch gut drauf, denn er hatte Lilliana gesehen und ihr Geschmack auf seinen Lippen fühlte sich wie eine Droge an. Also beschloss er eben allein zu den anderen ins Caritas zu fahren, was er dann auch tat.

Lilliana kam unterdessen wieder in Lilah's Appartement an. Sie hatte natürlich nichts vor, musste aber einfach wieder Abstand gewinnen. Als Angel auch noch das Caritas erwähnte, geriet sie noch mehr in Panik. Immerhin war Lorne ein Empathiedämon und auch wenn sie sich gut mit ihm verstand, so hatte sie doch Angst, dass er ihr kleines Geheimnis beim ersten Blick auf sie erraten könnte, geschweige denn, wenn sie sich auf die Bühne stellen müsste, um zu singen.

Sie musste die Situation erst mit Angel abklären, irgendwann... bald… In diesem Moment drehte sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss und Lilah erschien in der Tür. „Hey!" Lilliana versuchte sie anzulächeln, was ihr wohl auch irgendwie gelang. Sie unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge, dann beschlossen sie, etwas essen zu gehen.

Als sie dann, gesättigt und ausgelassen, wieder zu Hause ankamen, setzten sie sich zufrieden gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer. „Warst du… heute bei Angel?" fragte Lilah schließlich in die anhaltende Stille. Lilliana nickte vor sich hin. „Ja, war ich." Lilah schaute sie neugierig an und wartete, dass sie weitersprach.

Eigentlich musste man ihrer Schwester nichts aus der Nase ziehen. „Und?" schob sie die nächste Frage nach. „Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen, konnte nicht mit ihm darüber reden…" Lilliana senkte ihren Blick. „Ich weiß selbst nicht warum, aber als er vor mir stand… Da kam ich mir irgendwie total blöd vor…" Sie lachte kurz verzweifelt auf.

Lilah ging zu ihrer jüngeren Schwester und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, dann fuhr Lilliana fort: „Ich hab ihm den Test da gelassen. Keine Ahnung, ob er den Wink versteht." Lilah musste kurz schmunzeln. „Na, so von gestern ist er ja nun auch wieder nicht." Und Lilliana ließ sich von Lilah damit anstecken.

„Und, was war bei dir heute in der Kanzlei? Haben sie dem Deal zugestimmt?" Lilah nickte. „Ja, sie waren begeistert." Dann verstummte sie kurz. „Holland hat heute nach dir gefragt." Sie sagte das fast ohne Stimme, doch Lilliana blickte sofort auf. „Er wollte nur wissen, ob du noch auf deiner Meinung beharrst, was ich ihm bestätigt habe, dann ist er wieder gegangen." Sie zuckte, wie bei dem Gespräch mit Holland, mit den Schultern.

„Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich diesen Typ total unsympathisch und unecht finde?" äußerte Lilliana nun lauter. Lilah lachte. „Sagen wir mal, schon länger nicht mehr." Und lachte, worin auch Lilliana mit einstimmte. „Keine Angst, ich werde ihm nichts sagen, kein Wort!" Lilah wurde plötzlich wieder ernst. Als sie das sagte, strich sie eine Haarsträhne von Lilliana hinter ihr Ohr. „Versprochen!" Lilliana nickte. „Ich weiß."

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten beide wieder gemeinsam. Sie sprachen nicht mehr vom vorigen Abend, stattdessen planten sie lieber einen freien Nachmittag zusammen. Musik ertönte plötzlich in der Wohnung. „Sorry, mein Handy." Lilliana sprang auf und rannte in Richtung des Klingelns. Danach hörte Lilah nur noch, wie sie im Flur auf und ab lief und dann lachend in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.

Lilah schmunzelte und aß weiter. Sie wusste, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte, aber beide Schwestern waren Meister im verdrängen. Sie konnten nicht einfach so sensible Themen wie Lilliana's Schwangerschaft, Holland's erneut aufgeflammtes Interesse für sie und natürlich Angel ignorieren – aber es war eben im Moment einfacher.

Während Lilah noch darüber nachdachte klingelte es an der Tür. _Wer wird das denn sein? Um die Uhrzeit?_ Sie trank ihren letzten Schluck Kaffee aus, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Als sie die Tür öffnete, staunte sie nicht schlecht. „Angel?!" stellte sie überrascht fest. „Wie kann ich Ihnen denn helfen?" fragte sie nun mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Moment, was machen Sie überhaupt mittelst am Tag hier?" Der Angesprochene verzog keine Mine. „Ist Lilliana da?" Lilah drehte sich um und ließ Angel einen kurzen Blick ins Innere gewähren, wo er ihren Rücken erkennen konnte und dass sie gestikulierte. „Sie telefoniert." Antwortete Lilah nun ebenso trocken.

Es widerstrebte Angel hier aufzutauchen, wenn die Anwältin noch da war. Allerdings fühlte er sich wie vom Blitz getroffen, als er das eingefärbte Stäbchen entdeckt hatte. Sein einziger Gedanke war: _Ich muss sofort zu ihr!_ Genervter sagte er nun: „Darf ich reinkommen?" Lilah verzog ihr Gesicht. „Ich soll einen Vampir, der mir mehr als einmal gedroht hat, mich zu töten, in meine Wohnung lassen?"

Angels Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich ebenfalls: Er wurde nervös. „Lilah!" warnte er nun eindringlicher. Ihm war klar, dass sie wusste, weshalb er da war. „Sehen Sie?" Lilah machte ihren ‚Ich-habs-doch-gesagt!' Gesichtsausdruck, sprach dann aber weiter: „Andererseits, wenn ich Sie nicht hereinlasse, hält mir das Lilliana ewig vor."

Sie trat zur Seite, machte eine einladende Handbewegung und meinte sarkastisch: „Dann mal hereinspaziert." Angel trat ein und murmelte ein leises: „Danke." Lilah quittierte dies mit einem Grinsen. „Schicke Wohnung…" Lilah lachte auf. „Ach kommen Sie schon! Das ist nicht ihr Ernst?" Immer noch leicht lachend ging sie in Lilliana's Zimmer.

Diese schaute auf. „Ich mach jetzt los. Ähm, draußen wartet Besuch auf dich…" Lilah sah sie vielsagend an und Lilliana verstand. „Oh… okay. Bye!" Sie umarmte ihre große Schwester und dann traten sie gemeinsam aus dem Zimmer.

Lilah ging schnurstracks auf die Garderobe zu, nahm sich ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche und meinte dann: „So, dann lass ich euch mal alleine. Bye!" Sie winkte noch einmal und dann war sie aus der Tür. _Und benehmt euch…_ fügte sie in Gedanken noch hinzu.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

_Keine Angst, es wird nicht langweilig: ich habe das Genre nicht umsonst auf Family & Drama geändert ;)_

**~Kapitel 18~**

„Hi!" begrüßte Lilliana Angel schüchtern. Dieser hielt ihr den nur allzu bekannten Stab vor die Nase. „Wolltest du darüber mit mir reden?" fragte er sie ruhig aber bestimmt. Lilliana nickte.

„Ja, weißt du, ich… Ich konnte's nur nicht, also ich wusste nicht, was ich dir sagen sollte… weil, naja…" Sie gestikulierte erneut mit ihren Händen zwischen sich und Angel hin und her. Dieser sah sie mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an, auch wenn in seinem Inneren ein Feuer tobte, vereint mit den Stichen von tausenden von Messern.

„Es ist okay! Ich meine, es ist verständlich, dass eine Beziehung mit einem Vampir nicht so prickelnd ist, also für dich als Mensch, als Frau, die irgendwann mal solche Wünsche hat... Und außerdem haben wir es ja langsam angehen lassen und wussten von dem Risiko des Scheiterns. Immerhin haben wir es versucht…"

Er lächelte kurz gequält. „Ähm, also dann Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute für dich und…?! Den werdenden Vater…" Er schluckte hart und senkte seinen Blick. Er konnte Lilliana jetzt nicht anschauen. Immerhin hatte er gedacht, dass ihre Beziehung oder was immer es auch war, gut lief und sie glücklich waren. Aber nun wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass er ihr nicht alles geben konnte und das auch nie könnte. Er wollte darüber nie nachdenken, aber tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein schwirrte dieser Gedanke schon länger herum.

Lilliana sah ihn geschockt und irritiert an. „Ähm, Moment mal! Ich glaube du hast das jetzt gerade missverstanden…" Sie trat einen Schritt an ihn heran und legte ihm ihre Hände auf die Schultern. Dann rang sie sich ein Lächeln ab und sagte: „Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute!"

Sie hoffte, dass er das diesmal richtig verstehen würde und tatsächlich, er schaute auf. Lilliana konnte immer noch den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen, nur diesmal gemischt mit einer gehörigen Portion Verwirrung. „WAS?! Du willst mir also gerade erzählen, dass das" er wedelte mit dem Test. „meine ‚Schuld' ist?"

Lilliana zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte mit brüchiger Stimme: „Ja." Angel schaute sie skeptisch an. „Ähm, dir ist schon klar, dass das unmöglich ist? Also ich meine, ich bin ein Vampir!" „Mit Seele." Ergänzte Lilliana. „Als ob das irgendetwas an der Ausgangssituation ändern würde." Lilliana zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, wendete sich von Angel ab und lief in Lilah's Appartement hin und her wie ein streunender Wolf.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung ob das irgendwas ändert, Angel! Fakt ist, dass ich schwanger bin und du nun mal der Einzige warst, mit dem das passieren konnte. Ich hab mit niemandem anders geschlafen, wirklich nicht und ich bin genauso erstaunt und verwirrt darüber wie du! Und falls ich nicht die zweite Maria Magdalena bin und irgendwie durch Luftbestäubung schwanger geworden bin, bist du die einzige Möglichkeit…" Sie schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Dabei versuchte sie, wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit, ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Angel stand immer noch verdattert vor der Eingangstür und hörte aus dem Wohnzimmer gedämpftes Schluchzen. Er setzte sich schließlich in Bewegung und leistete Lilliana auf der Couch Gesellschaft. Er zog sie zu sich in die Arme und presste sie an sich.

Er spürte, wie das Feuer in ihm langsam erlosch und auch die stechenden Schmerzen zurück gingen. Es war das Gefühl der Erleichterung. Er glaubte ihr, denn er besaß genügend Menschenkenntnis, um herauszufinden, wenn jemand log und wenn jemand die Wahrheit sprach. Und Lilliana hatte definitiv die Wahrheit gesagt.

Er konnte es noch gar nicht richtig fassen, also stellte er nur fest: „Ich werde Vater!" Lilliana hörte auf zu schluchzen und blickte, mit dicken Tränen in den Augen, in Angels Gesicht, auf dessen ein breites Grinsen erschien. „Ich hab zwar überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie das möglich ist, aber es ist auf jeden Fall ein Wunder!"

Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und streichelte sanft darüber. „Wir finden es raus. Was es ist und wie das passieren konnte. Wir schaffen das!" Er küsste Lilliana auf die Stirn und streichelte weiter ihren Bauch. „Wie weit bist du?" fragte er zärtlich. Lilliana wischte sich die Augen trocken und antwortete dann: „In der zehnten." Und nach einer Weile des Schweigens: „Danke! Wir werden das schaffen, ganz bestimmt!"

Dann kuschelte sie sich an Angels Brust und sie hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach. Plötzlich fing Lilliana an zu kichern und Angel fragte besorgt: „Was ist?" Lilliana kicherte weiter. „Mit über 200 Jahren noch Vater zu werden… Ist ein bisschen spät, was?" Angel schüttelte, nun ebenfalls lächelnd mit dem Kopf. „Du denkst an Sachen… Aber wie geht das Sprichwort gleich nochmal? Besser spät als nie!"

Er blieb noch ein bisschen bevor er wieder zurück ins Hyperion ging. Auf dem Weg dahin und auch als er da war, ging ihm das Gespräch mit Lilliana nicht aus dem Kopf. In seinen Gedanken kreisten viele Fragen, aber leider fielen ihm keine Antworten ein. In seinem Zimmer saß er nun wieder einmal im Dunkeln und grübelte, was er tun könnte, um wenigstens ein paar der Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen.

Währenddessen bei Wolfram und Hart. Lilah unterschrieb eben das letzte Dokument auf ihrem Aktenstapel und seufzte dann erleichtert auf. „Und das war das Letzte!" sagte sie schon fast triumphierend zu sich. Dieser Triumph wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als es klopfte und ihre Sekretärin den Kopf zur Tür hereinstreckte. „Ja?" fragte Lilah.

Die Sekretärin stammelte ein wenig, als sie sagte: „Ähm, Mr. Manners… war gerade da, er wollte sie sprechen." „Und?" entgegnete Lilah, da sie ihn nicht entdecken konnte. „I-in seinem Büro. Er war ziemlich… aufgewühlt." Die Anwältin seufzte. _Was ist dem denn heute schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen?_

„Ist gut, ich mach mich gleich auf den Weg." Die Sekretärin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, er möchte sie sofort sprechen! Ich schätze, es ist sehr dringend!" Lilah seufzte erneut auf. „Also schön. Ich bin schon unterwegs…" Und so stand sie kurze Zeit später vor Hollands Bürotür und seine Sekretärin winkte die Anwältin sofort durch.

Holland saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah Lilah nun an. „Ah, gut, Lilah. Schön, dass das so schnell ging. Setzen Sie sich doch." Er zeigte auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und Lilah nahm Platz. „Sarah sagte, es wäre dringend?!" fragte Lilah nun vorsichtig an.

„Lilah, Sie sind eine wirklich hervorragende Mitarbeiterin bei Wolfram und Hart. Wir, vor allem ich, schätze ihre Kompetenz und Loyalität wirklich sehr…" Lilah fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr wohl auf ihrem Platz. Hollands Worte waren durchaus positiv, jedoch war in seinem Ton so ein bedrohlicher Nebenklang, den sie noch nicht einordnen konnte.

„Auch Ihnen sind natürlich ab und an ein paar Fehlschläge passiert, jedoch ging das wohl jedem hier einmal so. Die waren jedoch noch durchaus verzeihlich, aber jetzt!" Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, und auch seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Verschweigen von höchst wichtigen Informationen vor der Firma, einer Firma, in der Sie stets um Anerkennung und Aufstieg gekämpft haben, die sie auch bekommen haben!"

Er schüttelte betroffen mit dem Kopf und Lilah wurde hellhörig. „Oder waren Sie so beschäftigt, dass Sie etwa _vergessen_ haben, mich zu informieren?" Er legte eine besondere Betonung auf das Wort ‚vergessen', was Lilah aufblicken ließ. Sie war sich keiner Schuld bewusst, entschloss sich aber lieber nichts zu sagen.

Holland entging Lilahs fragender Gesichtsausdruck keineswegs. „Wollten Sie mir nichts zur aktuellen Entwicklung im Spezialprojekt mitteilen?" Lilah schluckte und zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen. _Er konnte doch nicht etwa Lilliana meinen?_ Holland sah die Anwältin mit wartender Mine an. „Ähm, ich weiß nicht…"

Holland unterbrach Lilah: „Jetzt erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie wüssten von Nichts! Eine Beziehung zwischen einem Vampir und einem Menschen bekommt man mit, genauso wie eine Schwangerschaft!" Lilah erschrak. _Woher haben die das so schnell erfahren? Das gibt's doch nicht!_ Sie wusste, dass es jetzt um ihren Hals ging, leugnen brachte nichts mehr.

„Okay, ja, ich ähm, wusste davon. Aber ich wollte ganz sicher gehen, nicht, dass es sich als Fehlinformation herausstellt." Sie entschied sich dafür, lieber nicht zu fragen, woher er die Informationen hat. _Es könnte Überwachung sein, oder ein Informant, davon gibt es schließlich genug in L. A._ Holland zog die Mundwinkel hoch und erwiderte ganz ruhig. „Aber natürlich! Offensichtlich haben Sie sich doch mit Ihrer Schwester vereinigt, wie sie in unserem letzten Gespräch erwähnte."

Lilah sah ihn fragend an, er reagierte jedoch nicht darauf, sondern nahm eine bedrohliche Pose ein. „Das ist allerdings Schade, denn es wird der Tag kommen, an dem Sie sich für eine Seite entscheiden müssen. Und das wird dann hoffentlich die Richtige sein." Er sah sie bedeutungsvoll an und sie wusste, dass er seine, bzw. die der Firma meinte.

„Sie haben mich mit ihrem Verhalten wirklich sehr enttäuscht. Vor allem persönlich, da ich sie mit dem besten Wissen und Gewissen rekrutiert habe. Vertrauen ist etwas, was man gewinnen muss und es zu halten ist wirklich schwer. Mein Vertrauen in Sie hat einen tiefen Riss bekommen, ich hoffe, dass Sie es irgendwie schaffen können, ihn zu reparieren."

Er ließ eine längere Pause, in der Lilah nichts sagen konnte. Sie hoffte nur, dass in den nächsten Sekunden kein ‚schrecklicher Bürounfall' passieren würde, in dem sie auf ‚tragische Weise' zu Tode käme.

Plötzlich fuhr Holland fort: „Sie können damit anfangen, sich die Shanshu Prophezeiung vorzunehmen und versuchen aus dieser Schriftrolle etwas Brauchbares herauszufinden. Ein Übersetzter müsste noch zu finden sein. Ich hoffe, Sie werden mich dafür ab jetzt auf dem Laufenden halten!" Lilah nickte stumm und stand auf.

„Holland, es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht…" Holland unterbrach sie wieder einmal und lächelte, als er sprach. „Na Hauptsache ist, Sie wissen es jetzt!" Lilah schluckte und verließ das Büro ihres Chefs.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**~Kapitel 19~**

Ein wenig zitternd machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Keller, wo die Schriftrolle gelagert war. Im Aufzug angekommen drückte sie auf den Knopf für die unterste Etage, lehnte sich an die kühlen Wände und holte tief Luft. Sie griff sich mit ihrer Hand an die Kehle, einfach aus Reflex, um zu sehen, dass wirklich noch alles dran war.

So richtig konnte sie noch gar nicht fassen, dass sie da so glimpflich davon gekommen war, jedoch war ihr klar, dass sie jetzt umso mehr unter Beobachtung stand. _Ich muss Lilliana informieren, dass sie es wissen! _Schossen ihr die Gedanken durch den Kopf. In dem Moment öffneten sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls erneut und Lindsey stieg ein.

Lilah rappelte sich sofort wieder auf und stand kerzengrade da. Ihm entging Lilahs Nervosität natürlich nicht. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er nach. Lilah fuhr herum und war sich plötzlich ganz sicher, dass Lindsey etwas damit zu tun hatte. „Das fragen Sie noch? Kommen Sie schon, Sie waren doch derjenige, der Holland die Informationen beschafft hat, oder?"

Lindsey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nur eins und eins zusammengezählt: Es wurde etwas über ein Mädchen und eine Schwangerschaft erzählt und das besondere daran war, dass ein Vampir der Vater sein sollte, ein Vampir mit Seele." Lilah baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf. „Nur eins und eins zusammengezählt was? Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, was jetzt passieren wird? Was mit Lilliana passieren wird?"

Lindsey blieb ruhig und antwortete trocken: „Sie wussten vorher, dass Familie und Freunde in Ihrem Leben nichts mehr zählen würden, nachdem der Vertrag erst unterschrieben war. Jetzt beschweren Sie sich nicht darüber und tun Sie Ihren Job!" Lindsey war sichtlich stolz auf seine kleine Rede. Er wusste immer, dass er besser war als Lilah und jetzt konnte er ihr auch zeigen, dass er stärker war.

Lilah starrte ihn fassungslos an. Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und Lilah zischte ihm noch hinterher: „Bloß gut, dass Sie ja Ihren Job soo gut machen…" Lindsey verließ den Aufzug und war froh darüber, denn ehrlich eingestanden, wusste er nicht, ob er bei seinen Geschwistern nicht auch so handeln würde. Und er wollte wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, was mit Lilliana passieren würde. Er schloss die Augen, schüttelte seine Gedanken ab und ging weiter.

Lilah holte derweil die Schriftrolle aus dem Keller. Sie war immer noch sehr aufgewühlt von dem Gespräch mit Holland und dem darauffolgenden mit Lindsey. _„Jetzt beschweren Sie sich nicht darüber und tun Sie Ihren Job!" _Irgendwo hatte er ja recht – aber es war ihre Schwester. Ihre kleine Schwester, die sie erst für verschollen hielt und die dann plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war, als wäre nichts gewesen, mit der sie sich jetzt wieder gut verstand und die sie einmal wieder aus der Gefahrenzone bringen musste!

Sie nahm die Schriftrolle an sich und hoffte inständig, etwas Positives da heraus zu holen. Man hatte die Prophezeiung noch nicht vollständig übersetzen lassen, da das bis jetzt nicht nötig gewesen war. Man wusste, dass es sich um einen Vampir mit Seele darin handelte, jedoch noch nichts Konkretes.

Vor allem waren Prophezeiungen ja auch nicht so informativ was Namen angeht, allerdings kannte Wolfram und Hart sowieso nur einen Vampir mit Seele, was die Anzahl der Hauptpersonen des Dokuments doch beträchtlich einschränkte. Zurück in ihrem Büro, suchte sie sich sofort den besten Übersetzer der Firma heraus und beorderte ihn in die Kanzlei.

Derweil saß Angel nun schon eine Weile in seinem Büro im Hyperion und wartete darauf, dass die anderen eintrafen. Er hatte sie alle ins Hotel bestellt, da er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, sie in die neuesten Geschehnisse einzuweihen. Einerseits natürlich, weil sie seine Freunde waren und ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was es Neues, Unglaubliches gab und andererseits, weil sie auch zu seinem Team gehörten und ihm vielleicht bei der Lösungssuche helfen konnten.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Stimmengemurmel war zu hören. Cordelia voran, stürmten alle vier in Angels Büro und sahen ihn fragend an. „Was gibt's denn so Wichtiges, dass du uns umgehend sprechen musst? Ist ein neuer Dämon aufgetaucht?" Gunn war schon auf halbem Wege zum Waffenschrank, als Angel grinsend aufstand und die Meute beschwichtigte.

Alle vier hielten inne. „Angel?" fragte Cordelia nun vorsichtig. Sie waren es nicht gewohnt, dass ihr Boss so grinste. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er eine Seele hatte. „Jetzt beruhigt euch doch erstmal! Es ist nicht direkt ein Dämon…" Gunn zog einen Flunsch. Er hätte so gerne mal wieder gekämpft. Auch Angel suchte jetzt nach Worten und beschloss, dass es das Beste war, einfach geradeheraus zu sein.

„Lilliana ist schwanger." Und nach kurzem Luftholen fügte er hinzu: „Und ich werde Vater…" Wenn es noch eine Steigerung zu dem Erstaunen gab, dass sich auf den Gesichtern zeigte, als er ihnen erzählt hatte, dass sie Lilah's Schwester war, so war diese Steigerung jetzt erreicht. „Warte, was?" fragte Cordelia entsetzt. _Da hat der Mann erst jahrelang gar kein Sexleben, dann verkneift er es sich nach der Geschichte bei Buffy und jetzt, nachdem er es mal wieder versucht, wird die Auserwählte schwanger! Das gibt's nicht!_

Cordy schüttelte unbewusst leicht mit dem wusste gar nicht, was er für eine Miene ziehen sollte. Gunn hatte in etwa Cordelia's Gesichtsausdruck und Lorne suchte in Angels Gesicht immer noch ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er scherzte. Angels Mimik wandelte sich von fröhlich zu nachdenklich.

„Es ist wahr und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir – uns – helfen könnt, wollt, herauszufinden wie das möglich ist und vor allem, was uns da erwartet!" Lorne fand nun seine Sprache wieder. „Ich hoffe, wir müssen dir jetzt nicht wirklich erklären _wie_ das geht…" Angel verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck, der auch dem Letzten klarmachte, dass es ihm ernst war.

Im Hotel war es auf einmal so still, dass man die Dielen knarren hörte. Die vier mussten sich erstmal darüber klar werden, dass zwischen Angel und Lilliana doch mehr war, als die beiden zeigen wollten. Selbst dem Letzten wurde das jetzt bewusst, obwohl sie es teilweise schon geahnt hatten, so wie die beiden miteinander umgingen.

Wesley schoss der Gedanke _Ich hab geahnt, dass da noch etwas auf uns zukommt!_ durch den Kopf, trotzdem freute sich das Team auch irgendwie über Angels Glück. Aber, dass Lilliana auch noch schwanger war – von dem Vampir mit Seele, war doch etwas, wo sie erstmal schlucken mussten.

Jedoch hatte sich Lilliana ziemlich gut im Angel Investigations Team eingelebt und mittlerweile war sie dort auch ein gern gesehener Gast. Sie hatten schließlich schnell begriffen, dass Angel recht hatte und sie nicht so war, wie ihre ältere Schwester. „Also gut." Fing Wesley an. „Was für Anhaltspunkte gibt es denn?"

Angels Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Sie ist in der zehnten Woche und laut ihrer Aussage, haben sie, bzw. die Ärztin noch keine Anzeichen für eine abweichende Schwangerschaft festgestellt." Als er in vier verwunderte Gesichter starrte, fügte er schnell noch hinzu: „Also nicht, dass sie das wüsste, aber rein intuitiv und von dem, was sie so über Schwangere weiß… Und wie gesagt, die Ärztin hat auch nichts Anormales festgestellt."

Die anderen nickten. „Okay, ich werde mal in den Büchern schauen, was ich finde. Cordelia kann im Internet Nachforschungen anstellen. Gunn? Du könntest dich mal umhören, was man so im Untergrund redet und wer noch davon weiß. Und Lorne…" Wesley überlegte. „Vielleicht bringt es ja etwas, wenn Lilliana für dich singt? Wer weiß welch unterschwellige Botschaften der Embryo – das Kind - sendet?!"

Cordelia, Gunn und Lorne stimmten dem zu und waren schon so gut wie unterwegs, um ihre ‚Aufträge' zu erfüllen. Angel war beeindruckt von so viel Entschlossenheit, so war es ihm auch recht, dass Wesley die Aufgaben verteilte. Hauptsache jemand hatte überhaupt eine Idee. „Ich danke euch!" rief Angel seinen Freunden noch zu, welche ihm noch zulächelten, oder „Kein Problem!" riefen, bevor sie endgültig ihren Aufgaben nachgingen.

Angel griff zum Telefon und rief Lilliana an. Er erzählte ihr, dass er es seinen Freunden gesagt hatte und sie ihnen helfen wollten. Bevor sie auflegten, verabredeten sie sich noch für den nächsten Tag, dass Lilliana ins Hyperion kommen sollte, um für Lorne zu singen und um eventuelle Fortschritte zu besprechen, bzw. das weitere Vorgehen überhaupt.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**~Kapitel 20~**

Inzwischen war auch Lindsey zum Gespräch bei Holland gerufen worden. Er saß im Vorraum und wartete auf seinen Chef. Dabei gingen ihm verschiedene Gedanken durch den Kopf. Vor allem natürlich, was er wollte, da es sich dringend anhörte. Er erinnerte sich an die aufgelöste Lilah, welche ihm heute begegnet war und er wusste, dass sie da gerade von einem Gespräch mit Holland gekommen war.

Er hoffte, dass das Gespräch für ihn besser lief. _Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen!_ Dachte er gerade, als Holland um die Ecke bog und breit lächelte, als er Lindsey schon auf ihn warten sah. „Lindsey! Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie warten lassen habe, aber ich musste eben selber noch schnell etwas erledigen." Lindsey nickte. „Kein Problem."

Holland führte ihn in sein Büro und beide nahmen Platz. „Lindsey." Begann er wieder. „Wie Sie bestimmt schon erfahren haben, hat Ihre Kollegin Lilah mein Vertrauen und auch das der Firma mit ihrer letzten Aktion schwer missbraucht. Nicht, dass Sie das jetzt falsch verstehen. Mir liegt etwas an beiden von ihnen, jedoch muss mein Vertrauen zu Ms. Morgan erst wieder aufgebaut werden."

Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich brauche allerdings für meine Projekte, vor allem für das Spezialprojekt, jemanden, in den ich mein vollstes Vertrauen setzen kann, jemanden, der handelt und zwar richtig und jemanden, dem die Verantwortung nicht zu viel ist." Lindsey setzte sich nun aufmerksam hin. _Das klingt ja schon mal gut. _

Holland stand auf und ging zu seiner Minibar, er schloss sie auf und goss zwei Gläser karamellbrauner Flüssigkeit hinein. Mit den Gläsern in der Hand ging er zu Lindsey zurück.

„Ich denke, Sie Lindsey, Sie sind dieser Jemand!" Er reichte dem jüngeren Anwalt ein Glas. „Ich hoffe, dass ich Sie mit diesem Angebot jetzt nicht überrumpele, Lindsey. Ich will, dass Sie wissen, was für eine große Aufgabe das ist, und dass sie mit einem großen Teil Verantwortung verbunden ist." _Das soll wohl heißen: Wenn auch nur irgendwas schiefgeht bist du der Sündenbock!_

Das war Lindsey aber gerade ziemlich egal. _Sollte ich wirklich gewonnen haben?_ „Sie werden die Leitung des Projekts übernehmen. Damit übergebe ich Ihnen die volle Handlungsfreiheit – tun Sie, was immer getan werden muss. Die Firma brauchte die Informationen, die Ms. MacIntyre so stur zu verbergen versucht, und jetzt brauchen wir noch viel mehr: Die Mutter und das Kind!"

Er lächelte hinterhältig. „Immerhin wäre es herzlos, die beiden jetzt schon zu trennen." Lindsey schluckte, nickte aber. „Also kann ich auf Sie zählen?" Lindsey lächelte nun ebenfalls, sämtliche Konsequenzen und Gefühle verdrängend. „Absolut. Danke, Sir!"

Die beiden besiegelten die neue Position mit einem Handschlag und dem Schluck aus dem Glas. Bevor Lindsey ging, mahnte Holland noch einmal: „Viel Erfolg! Und vergessen Sie die Verantwortung nicht!" Nickend verschwand Lindsey in sein Büro.

Der Übersetzer war unterdessen eingetroffen und saß mit Lupe und antiken Wörterbüchern über der Schriftrolle gebeugt. Während Lilah ungeduldig, mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand, versuchte sich auf andere Fälle zu konzentrieren, die sie noch zu bearbeiten hatte. Natürlich nicht, ohne alle zwei Minuten zu fragen, ob der Übersetzer schon etwas herausgefunden hatte, was er bis jetzt immer verneinte.

Das wiederrum brachte Lilah fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns. „Wofür bezahlen wir Sie eigentlich?" und „Schlafen Sie da schon, hinter ihrem Buch?" waren noch die harmlosesten Kommentare ihrerseits. Als es mal wieder so weit war, fragte Lilah: „Und, haben Sie jetzt schon etwas herausgefunden?"

Der Übersetzer machte eine Kopfbewegung, die man nicht richtig als Kopfnicken oder –schütteln identifizieren konnte. Es ertönte ein Klicken und der Übersetzer wandte seinen Blick Lilah zu. Diese hatte sich ihre Waffe aus einer Schublade geangelt und geladen, was das Klicken erklärte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, zog Lilah erwartungsvoll ihre Augenbraue hoch und der Übersetzer reagierte schnell: „Ähm, ja, in der Tat. Hier steht etwas!"

Lilah sprang auf und ließ die Waffe auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen. „Was denn? Nun sagen Sie schon!" Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine, für Lilah wie Schreibübungen eines Vorschulkindes aussehende, Passage und erklärte: „Hier steht etwas über eine Schwangerschaft und einen Vampir…" Lilah nickte heftig. „Ja und? Weiter? Was steht da noch?"

Der Übersetzer machte ein unentschlossenes Gesicht und Lilah warf einen Blick zu ihrer Waffe auf dem Schreibtisch. Sofort blätterte der Übersetzer hastig in einem der Bücher um ihn herum. „Es ist schwer zu deuten, da man die Sprache, die bei dieser Schriftrolle verwendet hat, nicht direkt einem Sprachstamm zuordnen kann, hinzu kommt noch, dass man Prophezeiungen vielseitig interpretieren kann…"

„Dann interpretieren Sie, was am Wahrscheinlichsten ist!" mahnte Lilah. Der Übersetzer nickte erneut heftig. „Dieser Satz hier." Er zeigte auf Besagtes. „Kann mehrere Bedeutungen haben. Im gesamten Dokument steht nichts von einer normalen, natürlichen Geburt. Es kann heißen, dass eine neue Welt anbricht oder…" Lilah wurde erneut ungeduldig. „Oder?"

„Oder es den Tod bringt." Lilah schluckte und setzte sich auf den nächstgelegenen Stuhl. „Welches ist am Wahrscheinlichsten?" Der Übersetzer zuckte mit den Schultern und als Lilah wieder zur Waffe griff, erklärte er schnell: „Wirklich! Es ist beides sehr wahrscheinlich! Ich kann nichts ausschließen, nur bitte, bitte legen Sie die Waffe weg… Ich kann es wirklich nicht genauer bestimmen!"

Lilah glaubte dem Mann, sicherte die Waffe und legte sie zurück in ihre Schublade. „Okay, vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Der Scheck liegt bei meiner Sekretärin…" Der Übersetzte packte seine Bücher zusammen und verschwand so schnell er konnte.

Es war schon zu fortgeschrittener Stunde, als Lilah ihr Appartement erreichte. Lilliana hatte es sich mit einer Decke und einer heißen Schokolade auf der Couch bequem gemacht und schaute einen Film. „Hallo Schwesterherz! Wie war dein Tag?" begrüßte sie die Anwältin freudig. Der Ausblick auf die Hilfe des Angel Investigations Teams hatte sie fröhlich gestimmt und sie in ihrer Meinung unterstützt, dass sie das schaffen würden.

Doch dann sah sie Lilah's Gesicht und ihre Laune mäßigte sich. „Was ist passiert?" Lilah seufzte und setzte sich neben ihre Schwester. „Keine guten Neuigkeiten." Sie blickte Lilliana in die Augen und diese wartete Aufmerksam, was Lilah zu berichten hatte. „Die Firma weiß alles… Über dich, Angel, über dich und Angel und deiner Schwangerschaft. Holland war auf 180, als er herausgefunden hat, dass ich es wusste und nichts gesagt hab."

Lilliana machte große Augen. „Und jetzt?" Lilah verzog ihre Mundwinkel zu einen angedeutetem Lächeln. „Tja, ich lebe noch. Ich denke, dafür sollten wir erstmal dankbar sein. Andererseits wird mir Holland so schnell nichts mehr mitteilen, was er bezüglich dir und/oder Angel plant. Das wird das größere Problem sein, denn so sind wir völlig unvorbereitet…"

Die Anwältin seufzte und Lilliana nahm ihre Hand. „Das klappt schon, wir kriegen das irgendwie hin! Angel hat seinen Leuten von uns und ihm..." sie legte ihre andere Hand auf ihren Bauch. „erzählt. Sie wollen uns helfen, etwas darüber herauszufinden. Bis es soweit ist, muss ich eben einfach nur extrem aufpassen und ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein. Vielleicht gibt es schon morgen etwas Neues. Cordy, Gunn und Wesley betreiben schon Recherchen und Nachforschungen und morgen treff ich mich mit ihnen im Hyperion. Vielleicht kann mir dann Lorne auch noch etwas berichten, nachdem er mich gelesen hat. Ich soll für ihn singen."

Lilah lächelte nun wirklich. „Seit wann bist du unter die Optimisten gegangen?" _Ja, einfach extrem auf sich aufpassen und vorsichtiger sein… Das ist nicht gerade eine von ihren besten Übungen. _Schoss es Lilah durch den Kopf. Lilliana grinste. „Keine Ahnung, ich hab das einfach im Gefühl!"

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**~Kapitel 21~**

Dann wurde ihre Miene wieder Ernst. „Ich will nur nicht, dass dir was passiert, nur wegen mir. Dieser Holland kommt mir nicht besonders geduldig vor." Lilah versuchte, sie zu beschwichtigen. „Dass ich jetzt noch hier sitze, ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Ich muss mir seine Gunst wieder verdienen, dazu muss ich mir etwas einfallen lassen."

Dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein, was Holland bei ihrem Gespräch früher am Tag erwähnt hatte. „Du, sag mal. Hast du irgendwann mal mit Holland geredet, er hat da so eine Andeutung gemacht…" Lilliana schluckte und begann nach einer Weile leicht zu nicken. Das Gespräch hatte sie ja ganz vergessen. „Ääähm, ja. Da gab es tatsächlich mal ein Gespräch…"

Lilah zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Hey! Jetzt lass endlich mal die Augenbrauen-Sache!" _So eine dämliche Angewohnheit!_ „Ich hielt es einfach für eine gute Idee, ihm meinen Standpunkt mal persönlich klar zu machen. Und bis vor ein paar Tagen dachte ich auch das hätte funktioniert. Das mir eine plötzliche, besondere Schwangerschaft 'nen Strich durch die Rechnung macht, konnte ich ja nicht ahnen!"

Ihre ältere Schwester sah sie immer noch fragend an und widerstand dem Drang, ihre Augenbraue erneut zu heben. „Wann?" fragte sie schließlich, da sie sich keinen Zeitpunkt vorstellen konnte. Lilliana dachte kurz nach. „Jaa, äh, das war an dem Tag, wo du dann plötzlich zum Meeting musstest und wir uns zum Mittag getroffen haben…"

Lilah erinnerte sich und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das war der Tag, wo ich dachte, dass du meinen Kleiderschrank geplündert hast!" rief sie aus und Lilliana nickte. „Ich dachte, das kommt überzeugender rüber in so einem Outfit – aber es waren wirklich meine Klamotten!" Lilah schüttelte weiter mit ihrem Kopf, nachdem sie die ‚Augenbrauen-Sache' ja nicht mehr machen sollte.

„Warum hast du mir denn nicht gesagt, was du vorhast, dann hätte ich… hätte ich.." Sie fuchtelte mit ihren Händen in der Luft herum und Lilliana ergänzte den Satz: „mich davon abzuhalten versucht. Und eben deswegen hab ich's einfach gemacht! Und hey, ich dachte echt, dass das funktioniert hätte. Du hast nichts gesagt, das irgendetwas anders wäre oder das er etwas von dem Gespräch erzählt hat und er hat aufgehört nach mir zu fragen…"

Lilah sah ihre Schwester schief an. „Was sollte denn anders sein?" Lilliana grinste kurz verlegen. „Naja, es… kann sein, dass mir da eventuell eine klitzekleine Drohung herausgerutscht ist…" Den letzten Teil des Satzes sprach sie schneller und diesmal konnte Lilah nicht anders und hob ihre Augenbraue erneut. „Du hast was?" Lilliana zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab sinngemäß so etwas gesagt, wie, dass er uns nicht gegeneinander ausspielen soll, weil das ihm nicht bekommen würde… Oder so… Hey, er wollte, dass ich auch für die…äh… Firma arbeite, da hab ich mich einfach hinreißen lassen!" Die Anwältin konnte ihre Schwester schon irgendwo verstehen und war froh, dass daraufhin nichts weiter passiert ist.

Dann erinnerte sie sich an Lindsey's Aktion im Aufzug und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. „Was ist?" Lilliana schüttelte, immer noch schmunzelnd, den Kopf. „Ich bin dann natürlich schnell weg da. Und im Aufzug hab ich Lindsey getroffen. Keine Ahnung, ob das ne neue Taktik von ihm war oder Ernst, auf jeden Fall hat er mich, nachdem er sich für Bettgeschichte entschuldigt hatte, geküsst…"

Lilah starrte ihre Schwester mit offenem Mund an. „Ich weiß! Das dacht ich mir auch! Naja, dann gingen die Türen auf und ich hab ihn da einfach stehen lassen. Und bis heute nicht wiedergesehen." Lilah kicherte. „Das hätte ich ehrlich gesagt gerne gesehen, aber wie's aussieht, hat er die Abfuhr gut verkraftet…" Auch wenn sie sich da nicht ganz so sicher war…

Die beiden saßen immer noch gemeinsam auf der Couch und versuchten dem Film zu folgen, aber trotzdem hing jeder in seinen Gedanken fest. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens murmelte Lilah schließlich: „Ich habe noch etwas herausgefunden…"

Sie schluckte hart und erst als sie sich sicher war, Lilliana's ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu haben fuhr sie fort: „Holland hat mich zum Übersetzen einer alten Prophezeiung verdonnert. Die Shanshu Prophezeiung. Bis jetzt wussten wir nur, dass sie von einem Vampir mit Seele und seinem Schicksal handelt. Holland wollte, dass ich sie jetzt übersetzen lasse, um eventuell etwas über ein Kind in Zusammenhang mit dem Vampir mit Seele herauszufinden… Immerhin kennen wir bis jetzt nur einen Vampir mit Seele."

Lilliana wurde ungeduldig. „Und?" Lilah schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie weitersprach: „Der Übersetzter meinte, dass tatsächlich etwas über eine Schwangerschaft und ein Kind darin steht..." Lilliana's Augen weiteten sich vor Spannung. „Der Ausgang jedoch ist… eher ungewiss…" Die Jüngere zappelte auf der Couch herum. „Geht es noch ein wenig unpräziser?"

Lilah drückte Lilliana's Hand und suchte ihren Blick. „Das Kind soll entweder für den Anbruch einer neuen Welt stehen, oder…" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, da es ihr schwerfiel, es auszusprechen. „oder den Tod bringen…" Lilliana lachte einfach drauflos und Lilah stutzte. Als sie sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte, setzte Lilliana an: „Das ist eine uuuuralte Schriftrolle, die irgendetwas über die heutige Zeit erzählen, pardon ‚prophezeien' soll?"

Sie schüttelte sich erneut vor lachen. „Komm schon Lilah! Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Da hatte eben mal einer eine überragende Fantasie, na und? Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass… irgendwer stirbt oder was weiß ich…" sie lachte erneut und Lilah sah sie immer noch fassungslos an. „Sie hatte recht, was den Vampir mit Seele angeht." Warf die Anwältin trocken ein und Lilliana winkte ab.

„Vielleicht hat da mal einer… die Wahrscheinlichkeit berechnet, in wie vielen Jahren das mal vorkommen könnte…" sie kicherte jetzt nur noch, stand auf und stellte ihren Becher in den Geschirrspüler. „Nein, wirklich Lilah! Jetzt lass dich von sowas nicht runterziehen. Das wird schon!" Sie lächelte ihre große Schwester an und diese konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern.

„So, ich geh dann mal schlafen. Gute Nacht, Lilah!" Und auch diese ging wenig später ins Bett. Auch wenn es eine kleine Ewigkeit dauerte, ehe sie überhaupt einschlafen konnte. Zu viele Gedanken und Fragen schwirrten der Anwältin im Kopf herum.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**~Kapitel 22~**

Lilah verließ ihr Appartement zeitig. Sie wollte sich noch mit der Shanshu Schriftrolle befassen und herausfinden, ob es schon Neuigkeiten oder Pläne gibt, was ihre Schwester betraf. Es war noch nicht zu hektisch im Wolfram und Hart Gebäude. Ein paar Anwälte eilten schon durch die Gänge, aber niemand, der für sie wichtig wäre.

Die Anwältin ließ ihren Blick über die schon beschäftigten Leute schweifen und erschrak, als sie ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht eines älteren Herren in der Menge erspähte. _Was macht der denn hier?_ Lilah ging weiter in Richtung des Mannes und als er sie sah, lächelte er Lilah an. „Ah, Ms Morgan! Schön, wenigstens ein bekanntes Gesicht hier zu sehen!" Lilah lächelte ein wenig verhaltener zurück.

„Dr. Fetvanovich! Was für eine Überraschung Sie hier zu sehen!" Der Doktor lächelte. „Ja, mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass meine Fachkenntnisse hier in Los Angeles gebraucht werden, darum habe ich mich sofort in ein Flugzeug gesetzt." Lilah wurde hellhörig. Dr. Fetvanovich kam aus einer Zweigstelle im Balkan und war auf paranormale Geburtshilfe und allem was dazu gehört spezialisiert. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er für die Firma in L. A. ein dämonisches Baby näher ‚untersucht'.

„So? Na dann hoffe ich, Sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug." Der Doktor nickte lächelnd. „Sie wissen nicht zufällig, von wem genau die Order kam?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte sachte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, es wurden keine Namen genannt. Es war wohl im Auftrag der gesamten Spezialprojektabteilung." Lilah nickte kurz gedankenverloren. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg bei Ihrem… Auftrag! Ich muss leider schon wieder weiter!"

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Lilah stürmte in Richtung Aufzüge davon. Im Stockwerk mit ihrem und Lindsey's Büro angekommen, stieg sie, immer noch in Gedanken, aus und stieß plötzlich mit Lindsey zusammen. „Oh, guten Morgen Lilah." Dann wollte er sich schnell davon stehlen, doch Lilah war schneller und packte ihn am Oberarm.

„Nicht so hastig! Lassen Sie mich raten… Sie wollen runter in die Lobby, Dr. Fetvanovich empfangen. Richtig? Der stand ganz verloren unten und hat mir in einem kurzen Plausch erzählt, dass ihn die Spezialprojektabteilung angefordert hat." Lindsey blieb erschrocken stehen und nickte. „Ja, er ist auf unser Bitten hier."

Lilah schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Ach, ‚unser'? Das ist mir ja neu! Wofür ist er hier? Was genau soll er tun?" Lilah sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ihr Körper war angespannt. Kein Hurricane der Welt hätte sie erschüttern können. Die Anwältin war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Lindsey's Antwort wirklich hören wollte, denn sie hatte Angst, diese schon zu kennen.

Lindsey's Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich. „Lilah, Sie wissen, wieso er hier ist! Lilliana und Angel's Baby sind eine wichtige Entwicklung im Spezialprojekt. Daher ist es auch wichtig, so viel wie möglich darüber zu erfahren…"

„Sie wollen sie aufschneiden lassen!?" rief Lilah entsetzt, aber beherrscht aus. Lindsey kam sich plötzlich hilflos vor. _NEIN! Ich will ihr ja nicht weh tun!_ Schrie er innerlich auf. Er wollte sich nicht rechtfertigen, immerhin tat er nur seinen Job, auch wenn es ihm, dadurch, dass es Lilliana war, schwerfiel. Daher konnte er Lilah's Handeln und Besorgnis auch irgendwie verstehen.

„Nein, hören Sie zu: Holland hat mir die Leitung für dieses Projekt übergeben. Den Plan haben wir gemeinsam ausgearbeitet, ich habe den Doc herbeordern lassen, weil er notwendig ist und ein guter Mitarbeiter. Ich tue nur, was nötig ist, also meinen Job. Hätten Sie Ihren ordentlich gemacht, könnten Sie jetzt vielleicht an meiner Stelle sein und die Sache nach Ihren Wünschen regeln."

Lilah dachte, sie höre nicht recht. „Bitte was? Sie tun nur Ihren Job? Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch! Aber wissen Sie, was ich denke, was ihr eigentlicher Antrieb ist?" Sie schaute Lindsey herausfordernd an, der sie wiederum nur fragend ansah.

„Lilliana selbst ist das Problem, nicht? Oder besser gesagt: Ihr verletztes Ego. Sie hat sich für Angel entschieden und das wurde Ihnen mit voller Wucht durch die Schwangerschaft bewusst! Und jetzt wissen Sie nicht wirklich, wie Sie damit umgehen sollen, immerhin: Hey! Sie sind Lindsey McDonald, das Wunderkind bei Wolfram und Hart!"

Jetzt hatte sich die Anwältin so richtig in Rage geredet: „Und soll ich Ihnen noch etwas sagen? Sie hätten sowieso garantiert keinen guten Vater abgegeben!" Lilah holte einmal tief Luft, bevor ihr überhaupt einmal bewusst wurde, was sie gerade alles gesagt hatte. Dann schloss sie kurz die Augen und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihr Büro.

Lindsey blieb wie angewurzelt im Gang stehen. Lilah hatte nicht 100prozentig recht, aber ein Teil des Gesagten stimmte, was Lindsey einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Nein, er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, als Lilliana ihn im Aufzug hatte stehen lassen und sich nie wieder in der Kanzlei oder in der Bar, wo sie sich immer getroffen hatten blicken ließ.

Sein Handy klingelte und das ließ die schmerzlichen Gedanken vorerst verschwinden. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass er ja einen Gast zu begrüßen hatte. Er seufzte einmal laut und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Lobby.

Nachdem er Dr. Fetvanovich in Empfang genommen hatte, gingen sie auf direktem Wege zu Holland ins Büro. Jetzt saßen alle drei versammelt im Büro des Chefs und besprachen das weitere Vorgehen.

„Also schön." Sagte Holland. „Lindsey, wie sieht der Plan aus?" Dieser musste kurz an das Gespräch mit Lilah vorhin denken, verdrängte es aber schnell wieder, räusperte sich und fing an: „Okay. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir Wachtruppen aufstellen können, die Ms. Morgans Appartement und das Hyperion umstellen. Sie können das Terrain überwachen und sobald sich… die werdende Mutter blicken lässt, können sie zugreifen…."

Der Doktor schaltete sich mit freudiger Stimme ein. „Das ist Wundervoll! Dann bringen wir sie in ein Labor und dort können wir das Baby und die Mutter überwachen und untersuchen." Lindsey spürte einen Stich durchs Herz, da er sich die Überwachung und Untersuchung lebhaft vorstellen konnte.

Holland lächelte und stimmte Dr. Fetvanovich ermunternd zu. „Das klingt doch ganz nach einem Plan, was Lindsey?" Der Angesprochene schluckte hart und nickte anschließend. „Ja, ja tatsächlich." Dann wandte sich Holland noch einmal dem Doktor zu. „Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass Sie uns bei diesem Vorhaben unterstützen! Ich hoffe, dass Sie Ihren Aufenthalt bis zum großen Moment genießen können!"

Holland stand auf und begleitete den Doktor zur Tür, auch Lindsey folgte ihnen. „Vielen Dank! Ich freue mich, an diesem Vorhaben teilnehmen zu können. Das wird ein großer Moment für die Geschichte werden. Ein Halb Mensch - Halb Vampir Baby!" Damit verabschiedete er sich von den beiden Anwälten und verließ Holland's Büro.

Lindsey wollte es ihm gleich tun, doch Holland hielt ihn auf. „Lindsey! Haben Sie noch eine Minute?" Der drehte sich wieder langsam um. „Ähm, ja natürlich." Er schloss die Tür und wartete darauf, was Holland noch wollte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie schienen mir ein wenig…. abgelenkt?!" Lindsey horchte auf. Er konnte sich keine Schwäche leisten, immerhin hatte er die Verantwortung für das Projekt und gerade Holland's vollstes Vertrauen. „N – Nein. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung! Es ist nur… Es ist doch ein besonderer Moment, wie Dr. Fetvanovich schon sagte…"

Der junge Anwalt rang sich ein Lächeln ab. _Jetzt reiß dich aber mal zusammen, Lindsey! Du hast dich nicht bis hier hoch gekämpft nur um kurz vorm Ziel zu schwächeln! Wegen einem Mädchen… Das dich nicht einmal will…_ Er schüttelte den letzten Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe.

„Ich werde jetzt die Wachtruppen anheuern gehen, je früher die Überwachung beginnt, desto besser!" sagte er nun mit entschlossener Stimme. Und auch Holland schien jetzt wieder überzeugter von Lindsey's Willen. „So möchte ich das hören! Ich bin wirklich stolz auf Sie, Lindsey! Dann will ich Sie nicht weiter von Ihrer Arbeit abhalten." Er machte eine Geste zur Tür und der Angesprochene nickte lächelnd, bevor er auch aus dem Büro verschwand.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**~Kapitel 23~**

Lilliana rannte derweil aufgeregt durch Lilah's Appartement. Sie suchte wichtige Sachen zusammen, die sie vielleicht gebrauchen konnten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie noch Zeit hatte, bevor sie zu Angel aufbrechen musste. Also setzte sie sich mit einem Buch auf die Couch und las noch eine Weile.

Nach einiger Zeit des Lesens fielen ihr schließlich die Augen zu und sie schlief ein. Zwei Stunden später wachte sie wieder auf. Sie hatte sehr unruhig geschlafen und schlecht geträumt, was ihr jetzt noch anhang. Lilliana ging noch einmal ins Badezimmer, bevor sie ihre Tasche nahm und das Appartement verließ.

Sie schaute in den Himmel und bemerkte, dass es sogar schon dämmerte. Auf dem Weg holte sie ihr Handy heraus und wählte Angels Nummer. Dieser beantwortete den Anruf ganz besorgt, da sie eigentlich schon viel eher da sein hätte sollen. „Hi Angel! Sorry, aber ich bin beim Lesen eingeschlafen. Mach mich gerade auf den Weg ins Hyperion, bin gleich da!" Der Angerufene beruhigte sich wieder. „Oh, okay! Du hast uns vielleicht einen Schreck eingejagt! Ich war kurz davor zu dir zu kommen…" Lilliana lachte kurz auf. „Sorry, ehrlich! Sind wohl die Hormone oder so."

Währenddessen bei Wolfram und Hart. Lindsey hatte die Wachposten an den abgesprochenen Stellen aufstellen lassen. Nun saßen er, Holland und einige Techniker vor der Videoüberwachung der Gebäude. Sie behielten jeden Monitor im Blick, um auch ja nicht die kleinste Bewegung zu verpassen. In diesem Moment zeigte sich tatsächlich etwas.

„Zielperson gesichtet in Überwachungsabschnitt A." knarzte es aus einem Funkgerät. Beide Anwälte schauten auf den Bildschirm. „Ranzoomen!" befahl Lindsey. Er wollte sich schließlich sicher sein und nicht irgendjemand Falsches zu Tode erschrecken. Auf dem Monitor zeigte sich eine strahlende, telefonierende Lilliana. Lindsey seufzte, hatte er doch auf ein x-beliebiges Mädchen gehofft.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Lilah stand im Zimmer. Sie war die ganze Zeit herumgeirrt und hatte nach den beiden Ausschau gehalten. Sie wusste, dass da irgendeine Aktion lief, ohne, dass sie eingeweiht war. Als sie jetzt Holland, Lindsey, die Techniker und die Monitore sah, blieb ihr fast kurz das Herz stehen, immerhin konnte sie eins und eins zusammenzählen.

Sämtliche Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet und Holland, der schon wieder grinste, meinte nur trocken: „Lilah! Wollen Sie uns doch Gesellschaft leisten?" Lilah zog kritisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. Das Funkgerät knarzte erneut und alle Blicke, bis auf Lindsey's, glitten wieder zu den Monitoren: „Sollen wir angreifen?"

Holland sah Lindsey erwartungsvoll an. Der Anwalt schluckte kurz, wusste aber, dass dies ein bedeutender Moment war, nicht nur für die Firma, sondern auch persönlich für ihn. Sein Blick war immer noch auf Lilah gerichtet, als er nickte und dann, fast tonlos, sagte: „Auftrag ausführen!" Das Funkgerät knarzte noch einmal: „Verstanden, Sir!"

Lilah riss die Augen auf und lies ihren fassungslosen Blick auf Lindsey ruhen. Dieser formte ein „Es tut mir leid!" mit den Lippen, bevor auch seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Monitor galt. Als sie sah, wie die Wachtruppen ausscherten, setzte auch sie sich fluchtartig in Bewegung und rannte in die Garage, wo sie sich, so schnell sie konnte, in ihr Auto setzte und zu ihrem Appartement fuhr.

Lilliana verabschiedete sich am Telefon gerade noch von Angel, als sie irgendwelche fremden Männer in Kampfmontur auf sie zukommen sah. _OH OH!_ Dachte sie sich noch. _Die haben sicher nichts Gutes vor…_ In diesem Moment packte sie schon der erste von hinten. Lilliana konnte ihn abschütteln und begab sich in Kampfposition.

_Und Angel dachte, ich würde die Kampftechniken sowieso nie brauchen! Warum konnte ich das nicht eher erlernen? Jetzt steh ich hier, mit meinen unvollständigen ‚Grundlagen' gegen 20 Mann oder so. _ Auch den zweiten wehrte sie mit einem gezielten Tritt ab. Sie wusste nicht wie, aber plötzlich war sie umzingelt von den Männern, die versuchten an sie heranzukommen. Sie wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte und trat und schlug so gezielt wie möglich um sich.

Als sie einem Frontalangriff auswich, stieß sie mit dem nächsten zusammen, der sie unsanft am Hinterkopf traf und sie auf den Boden beförderte. Lilliana versuchte sich aufzurichten und wurde von ein paar Händen gepackt, die sie wiederum versuchte abzuschütteln. Durch den Schlag auf den Kopf und der Anstrengung, dadurch, dass es doch viele Angreifer waren, spürte sie deutlich, wie ihre Konzentration nachließ.

Sie trat ein paar Schritte rückwärts und stolperte über irgendetwas – einen Fuß, gleichzeitig musste sie noch einen Tritt einstecken und so lag sie wieder auf dem Boden. Beim Aufrichten fuhr ein ziehender Schmerz durch ihren Körper, sie sank wieder in sich zusammen und verkniff sich einen Schrei. Der Schmerz war heftiger, als alles, was sie bis eben einstecken musste.

Lilliana lokalisierte, dass er von ihrer Körpermitte ausging, sie zog die Beine an, in der Hoffnung, der Schmerz würde wenigstens nachlassen. Sie bemerkte, dass die Männer in der Zeit, wo sie so da lag, nicht wieder angegriffen hatten. Vielleicht dachten sie, dass sie schon kampfunfähig war. Aber so leicht würde sie sich nicht geschlagen geben.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und richtete sich langsam, aber zielstrebig, wieder auf. Beim tiefen Luftholen durchzog sie immer noch der Schmerz, aber sie versuchte sich davon nicht ablenken zu lassen, sondern weiter zu kämpfen. Sie hatte zwar fast keine Kraft mehr, aber aufgeben wollte sie auch nicht und weglaufen hätte ihr erst recht nichts gebracht.

Ihr war klar, dass die Leute nicht gekommen waren, um sie zu töten, dazu hätten sie ihre Waffen gebraucht, damit wären sie schneller gewesen. Nein, sie wollten sie lebend, das musste offensichtlich nicht zwangsläufig unverletzt heißen. Also stellte sie sich wieder in Angriffshaltung auf und konnte prompt die ersten erneuten Angriffe abwehren.

Angel lief derweil, erneut besorgt, in seinem Büro hin und her. „Sie müsste schon längst da sein! Sie war schon losgegangen, als sie angerufen hatte, und das war vor 30 Minuten!" Er sprach mit niemand bestimmten, so schauten ihm die anderen nur zu, wie er seine Runden lief wie ein geschädigter Tiger. „Wer weiß, vielleicht hat sie ja unterwegs noch Appetit auf Eis bekommen oder worauf auch immer Schwangere spontan so Appetit bekommen…" warf nun Cordelia schulterzuckend ein. Angel schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl... Ich werde zu ihr fahren! Vielleicht sehe ich sie unterwegs." Und damit lief er auch schon mit rauschendem Mantel davon. Kurze Zeit später saß er schon im Auto und fuhr in Richtung Lilah's Appartement.

Auch Lilah raste durch die Innenstadt. Der Verkehr war die Hölle, immerhin war sie mittelst in den Feierabendverkehr geraten. Sie fluchte und wählte immer wieder die Nummer von Lilliana's Handy. Jedes Mal antwortete allerdings die Mailbox. Lilah konnte nun schon ihren Wohnblock erkennen und gab noch einmal Gas.

Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie in den letzten 30 Minuten geblitzt wurde oder wie vielen beinahe-Unfällen sie gerade noch so ausweichen konnte. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht zu spät kommen würde. Sie stellte ihr Auto auf der nächstbesten Parkfläche ab und rannte das letzte Stück zu ihrem Appartement.

Auch Angel war ebenfalls unterdessen angekommen. Er war froh, dass es nicht mehr helllichter Tag war, er wäre wohl durchgedreht bei der Ungewissheit. Der Vampir stellte sein Auto ab und lief zu Lilah's Appartement. Dort sah er Lilliana auch schon – und um sie herum mindestens zehn, wenn nicht gar 15 Männer in dunklen Anzügen.

„Lilliana!" riefen er und eine Frauenstimme gleichzeitig laut durch das Grundstück. Angel und Lilah sahen sich im gleichen Moment. Die Wachtruppe war kurz verwirrt, bevor der erste von Angel durch die Luft an die nächstbeste Hauswand geschleudert wurde. Lilah lief direkt zu Lilliana. „Alles ok?" Sie wusste, dass das eine dämliche Frage war, denn dem war offensichtlich nicht so, aber es war das erste, was der Anwältin in den Sinn kam.

Angel mischte noch ein paar der Wachleute auf, bevor der Befehlshaber zum Rückzug aufrief und sich der Menschenauflauf allmählich lichtete. Zurück blieben Angel, Lilah und Lilliana, die schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzog, sich den Bauch hielt und heftig schnaufte.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**~Kapitel 24~**

„Ja… Danke, das wird schon wieder. Mit ein bisschen Ruhe…" versuchte Lilliana den beiden erfolglos einzureden. Lilah zog erneut zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann betrachteten sie Lilliana von oben bis unten und konnten ihrer Aussage gar nicht zustimmen. Sie hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf und diverse Kratzer im Gesicht und an Armen und Beinen. Was Angel aber wirklich Sorgen machte, war das Blut, was unterhalb ihres Rockes an ihrem Bein herablief.

„Versuch das nicht schön zu reden, du hast ganz schön was abgekriegt!" Dabei kam er auf die beiden Frauen zu. „Du brauchst einen Arzt! Sofort!" Lilah hatte schon ihr Handy in der Hand und rief einen Krankenwagen. Lilliana blickte in diesem Moment das erste Mal an sich herab und sah nun ebenfalls das Blut. Sie wurde augenblicklich kreidebleich und setzte mit gebrochener Stimme an: „D-das ist keine Verletzung… D-das B-baby…" In diesem Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie sank in sich zusammen.

Angel konnte sie gerade noch vor einer erneuten Begegnung mit dem harten Boden bewahren. Langsam glitt er mit ihrem bewusstlosen Körper nach unten. Er hielt sie nah an seinem Körper, sodass sie nicht auf dem kalten Boden liegen musste. Lilah blickte erst Lilliana an und dann Angel, dann rief sie lauter ins Telefon: „Und geben Sie Gas – sie ist bewusstlos!" Danach hockte sie sich neben ihre Schwester und strich ihr durchs Haar. „Ich kann ihren Puls hören. Er ist schwach, aber da." Sprach Angel mehr zu sich selbst, als mit Lilah.

Der Krankenwagen war tatsächlich schnell da – auch wenn es Lilah und Angel trotzdem wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. „Was ist denn hier passiert?" war ihre erste Frage gewesen, als die Notärzte ankamen. Lilah und Angel erzählten fast gleichzeitig was passiert war, bis der Arzt sie aufforderte, dass nur einer reden sollte.

Lilah erzählte, dass es einen Kampf gegeben hatte und dass es wohl ein Überfall war. Sie konnte ja schlecht die Wahrheit sagen und als Anwältin bei Wolfram und Hart fiel ihr das Lügen nicht schwer. „Ihr Name ist Lilliana McIntyre und sie… ist schwanger." Endete Lilah ihre Ausführungen. Der Arzt nickte.

Sie hatten Lilliana im Handumdrehen auf eine Trage gelegt und in den Krankenwagen befördert. Der Notarzt checkte eben noch die Vitalzeichen, als Lilah mit einsteigen wollte. „Sorry, Lady, aber wir können Sie leider nicht mitnehmen." Lilah stöhnte genervt auf, begriff aber, dass sie nur im Weg wäre.

„Wo bringen Sie sie hin?" „Ins Hollywood Presbyterian Medical Center. Wissen Sie, wo das ist?" Die Anwältin nickte. „Wir fahren Ihnen nach." Damit schlossen sich die Türen und der Krankenwagen fuhr mit Blaulicht und Sirene davon. Lilah sah Angel an und der nickte.

„Ich hab's gehört. Fahren wir los." Angel führte Lilah zu seinem Auto. Die Anwältin zitterte und war in seinen Augen viel zu aufgeregt, um selbst zu fahren. Er selbst war zwar auch nicht die Ruhe selbst, aber er hatte ja noch seine vampirischen Fähigkeiten, die ihm zumindest die körperliche Kontrolle ließen.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen erfuhren sie von einer Krankenschwester, dass Lilah's Schwester eben in den OP gebracht wurde. Sie hatte viel Blut verloren, mehr konnte sie den beiden noch nicht sagen. Seufzend setzten sich Lilah und Angel in den Wartebereich vor dem Operationssaal.

Lilah lehnte sich nach hinten an die kühle Wand und versuchte sich durch tiefes Atmen zu beruhigen, während Angel nach vorne gebeugt seinen Kopf in den Händen hielt und über die Situation nachdachte. Ein wenig komisch war die Sache schon, die Anwältin und der Vampir, die plötzlich zusammenhielten und um das Leben einer geliebten Person bangten.

Jedes Mal, wenn irgendeine Tür aufging, blickten beide dem Geräusch entgegen, nur um dann enttäuscht festzustellen, dass es nicht die Türen des OP's waren. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Ich hätte informiert sein müssen!" murmelte Lilah plötzlich vor sich hin und Angel sah sie fragend an, bis auch bei ihm der Groschen fiel.

„Die Leute waren von Wolfram und Hart." Stellte er fest. Lilah, die immer noch mit dem Kopf an der Wand lehnte, nickte. „Ich habe erst heute im Laufe des Tages herausgefunden, was sie mit ihr vorhatten. Holland und Lindsey haben mich bewusst aus dem Projekt rausgehalten, bzw. wesentliche Informationen zurück gehalten."

Der Vampir setzte sich nun auf und schaute sie, wartend auf weitere Erklärungen, an. Lilah blickte ihn von oben herab an und seufzte erneut. Aber er hatte ja auch ein Recht es zu erfahren und während sie erzählte, wäre sie wenigstens kurze Zeit von ihren trüben Gedanken abgelenkt.

„Holland hat Lindsey die Leitung des Projekts überlassen. Ihm war klar, dass ich nichts tun würde, was meiner Schwester schaden könnte." Sie betonte den letzten Satz besonders, um ja keine Zweifel in dem Vampir aufkommen zu lassen.

„Heute Morgen traf ich in der Lobby auf Dr. Fetvanovich. Er ist auf paranormale Geburtshilfe spezialisiert, ich sprach kurz mit ihm und von da an wusste ich, dass er nicht durch Zufall hier ist. Und da seine Methoden nicht gerade der Norm entsprechen, versuchte ich herauszufinden, was geplant war. Da mir klar war, dass sich Lilliana in Gefahr befand. Ich habe Lindsey zur Rede gestellt, aber auch er wich mir nur aus. Ich habe schließlich versucht ihn auszuspionieren und als er plötzlich weg war, ahnte ich, dass es Ernst wurde."

Lilah machte eine kurze Pause, um noch einmal zum OP zu schauen, bei dem sich immer noch nichts getan hatte. „Ich hab ihn schließlich gefunden. Er saß mit einem Technikteam und Holland in einem umgebauten Büro vor unzähligen Monitoren, die auf das Hyperion und mein Appartement gerichtet waren. Ich war noch im Zimmer, als Lindsey den Befehl zum Angriff gab. Danach bin ich so schnell es ging nach Hause… naja den Rest kennen Sie ja…"

Sie blickte sich um und Angel nickte. Lilah schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und zwischen den beiden herrschte eine Weile Funkstille. Schließlich stand Lilah mühsam auf. „Ich geh mir mal einen Kaffee holen. Ich hoffe, dass die hier ein ordentliches Gebräu, was dieser Bezeichnung einigermaßen gerecht wird, haben… Wollen Sie auch…?!"

In diesem Moment fiel ihr ein, dass sie es ja mit einem Vampir zu tun hatte, der wohl eher eine rötliche Flüssigkeit vorziehen würde und schüttelte erneut mit ihrem Kopf. Aber Angel nickte. „Gern." Und als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, fügte er noch mit wenig Enthusiasmus hinzu: „Nicht, dass ich noch anderweitig in Versuchung gerate." Für den Kommentar erntete er nur einen zweifelnden Blick gepaart mit der hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen von Lilah. Sie wusste, dass er auflockernd wirken sollte, aber leider war Angel's Timing mehr als schlecht.

Die Anwältin kam schließlich mit zwei Kaffeebechern zurück und drückte Angel einen davon in die Hand, er bedankte sich artig. Sie setzte sich wieder und deutete auf die Türen des Operationssaals. „Gab's schon Neuigkeiten?" woraufhin Angel nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Lilah seufzte erneut auf. „Verdammt!"

Sie nahm einen Schluck von dem eigentlich viel zu heißen Kaffee, was sie aber gar nicht bemerkte. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein Einfall wie ein Blitz. „Fuck!" rief sie viel zu laut aus, sodass sämtliche Blicke, der Leute in Hörweite, auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Sorry…" fügte sie noch schnell hinzu und auch Angel sah sie ziemlich verwirrt an. Die Worte des Übersetzers von der Shanshu Prophezeiung schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. _Es kann bedeuten, dass eine neue Welt anbricht oder es den Tod bringt._ Sie versuchte die Worte zu ordnen, es wollte ihr aber nicht wirklich gelingen.

„Was?" fragte nun Angel ungeduldig nach. Er sah, wie es in Lilah's Kopf arbeitete und dass es wichtig sein musste, was auch immer ihr eingefallen war. „Neue Welt… Tod." War alles, was Lilah von sich gab. Angel war überrascht, so wortkarg und unzusammenhängend schwafelnd kannte er die sonst so schlagfertige Anwältin gar nicht.

„Hmm?" fragte er deshalb. Lilah fing sich wieder und sprach nun hektisch weiter: „Die Schriftrolle… Die Shanshu Prophezeiung. Der Übersetzer sagte, dass da etwas über ein Kind steht… Keine normale Geburt… und das es den Tod bringt!" Jetzt begriff auch Angel. „Oder eine neue Welt anbricht."

Lilah nickte, fiel in ihr altes Muster zurück und sagte sarkastisch, mit traurigem Unterton: „Bis jetzt sieht's eher weniger nach einer neuen Welt aus…" Angel war geschockt dies von Lilah zu hören. Das klang ganz so, als hätte sie ihre Schwester schon aufgegeben.

Er baute sich vor ihr auf und sprach fassungslos: „Haben Sie Ihre Schwester etwa schon aufgegeben? Sie ist eine Kämpferin, sie gibt nicht einfach so auf! Sie schafft das!" Beim letzten Satz hätte er die Anwältin beinahe geschüttelt, da er erst jetzt realisierte, dass sich seine Hände auf ihren Schultern befanden. Lilah sah ihn nur emotionslos an. Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie fühlen oder denken sollte.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**~Kapitel 25~**

Auf einmal schwangen die Türen des Operationssaals auf und ein Arzt in grüner Krankenhauskleidung trat genau auf die beiden Wartenden zu. Lilah sprang auf und Angel stellte sich schnell neben sie. „Ms… McIntyre?" Lilah schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf und sprach hektisch: „Nein, Morgan. Aber ich bin die Schwester." Sein Blick fiel auf Angel. „Und Sie sind?" „Angel!" antwortete der Vampir hastig. „I-ich bin ihr Freund… also Lilliana's." Er versuchte hinter den Arzt zu zeigen, welcher verstehend nickte.

Er holte sich noch Lilah's Einverständnis, dass auch Angel, als Nichtfamilienmitglied, alles mithören durfte und begann dann: „Also Ms Morgan, Mr äh Angel, mein Name ist Dr. Whaldon, ich bin Oberarzt der pränatalen Chirurgie. Lilliana hat viele Prellungen und oberflächliche Wunden erlitten, diese waren aber ein geringes Problem und konnten gut versorgt werden. Auch die Platzwunde am Kopf konnten wir mit wenigen Stichen nähen. Allerdings müssen wir noch untersuchen, ob sie vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung davon getragen hat. Viel mehr Sorgen hat uns die Blutung in ihrem Unterleib gemacht. Die Patientin hat enorm viel Blut verloren, aber wir haben sie stoppen können. Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ms McIntyre durch die Anstrengung des Überfalls eine Fehlgeburt erlitten hat. Daher kam auch das viele Blut. Die inneren Organe sind soweit unbeschädigt, nur konnten wir den Fötus leider nicht mehr retten."

Er ließ das Gesagte erstmal wirken, dann fuhr er fort: „Es tut mir sehr leid." Dabei sah er vor allem Angel an, da er vermutete, dass dieser wohl der Vater war. „Ms McIntyre selbst geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Sie ist derzeit stabil aber noch sehr schwach. Wir müssen abwarten, wie sich ihr Zustand im Laufe der Nacht verändert, aber die Prognose steht gut." Er lächelte die beiden an und man konnte zusehen, wie sie sich aus einer Verkrampfung lösten. „Können wir zur ihr?" Der Arzt nickte. „Aber nur kurz. Sie schläft noch von der Narkose, aber auch allgemein braucht sie jetzt viel Ruhe um sich zu erholen und um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen." Diesmal nickten die Anwältin und der Vampir und Dr. Whaldon brachte die beiden in Lilliana's Zimmer.

Das Bild, was sich ihnen bot, werden sie wohl nie vergessen: Eine blasse, kraftlose, schlafende Lilliana, umgeben von Geräten und Schläuchen, die zu ihrem Arm und Oberkörper führten. Lilah ging vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt näher und griff dann sanft nach Lilliana's eiskalter Hand. Angel tat es ihr gleich und stellte sich auf die andere Seite ihres Krankenbetts.

Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Zwischen seiner und ihrer Körpertemperatur gab es kaum Unterschiede. Instinktiv hörte er dem gleichmäßigen, immer noch schwachen Puls Lilliana's zu. Scheinbar eine Minute später kam eine Schwester ins Zimmer und wechselte einen der vielen Injektionsbeutel aus und schlug den beiden vor, nach Hause zu gehen, sich selber ein wenig auszuruhen und am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen.

Lilah kämpfte mit sich, die Schwester beruhigte sie und musste der Anwältin versprechen sofort anzurufen, wenn sie wach wurde oder sich sonst irgendwas veränderte. Die Krankenschwester widersprach angesichts Lilah's Ton nicht und so verabschiedeten sich die beiden von Lilliana und verließen das Krankenhaus. Beide liefen schweigend nebeneinander her und Angel fuhr Lilah zurück zu ihrem Appartement.

Er checkte kurz die Umgebung, um zu sehen, ob die Wachtruppen noch da waren. Er fand jedoch niemanden. Er teilte Lilah dies mit und verabschiedete sich dann auch von ihr. „Angel?" Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Danke!" Lilah versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, jedoch kam nur eine verzogene Grimasse heraus. „ Ähm, wir sehen uns bestimmt morgen…. Im Kra… bei Lilliana…" Angel verstand und nickte, ebenso an einem Lächeln versucht, bevor er endgültig verschwand.

Lilah betrat ihr Appartement und ließ sich erschöpft auf ihre Couch fallen. Erst jetzt, wo sie so da lag, bemerkte sie, wie müde sie wirklich war. Trotzdem war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Sie schaltete den Fernseher ein, aber sie sah nicht hin. Ihr ging es hauptsächlich darum, dass es nicht so still war, in ihrem Wohnzimmer.

Schnell machte sie sich noch ein Sandwich und einen doppelten Scotch on the rocks. Beim Essen dachte sie über den heutigen Tag nach. Sie wusste, dass sie irgendetwas unternehmen musste. Heute war so viel passiert: ihr immer im Hinterkopf herumschwirrendes „Worst Case Scenario", von welchem sie dachte, dass es nie eintreffen würde. Ihre noch verbleibende Familie, jemand den sie wirklich liebte, wurde durch die Firma in Gefahr gebracht.

Lilah hatte den Vertrag damals so wie er war, mit allen Risiken, unterschrieben, in dem Glauben, dass es nie soweit kommen würde. Immerhin, ihre Mutter war sicher in einem Pflegeheim, mit ihrer Schwester hatte sie nur spärlichen Kontakt und nie eine richtige Ahnung, wo sie sich aufhielt, sie selbst hatte keine eigene Familie, keinen Freund und keine Kinder. Das bedeutete für die aufstrebende Anwältin kein Risiko. Dass sich das mal ändern würde oder zumindest die Möglichkeit bestünde, daran dachte sie nicht.

Nun würde sie handeln müssen, aber wie? Wenn sie ihren Job bei Wolfram und Hart aufgäbe, müsste sie sich einigen Konsequenzen stellen, mit denen sie nicht wirklich leben konnte, geschweige denn wollte. Es gab nur zwei Extreme: sie würde kündigen und die Kanzlei würde ihr jede weitere berufliche Zukunft verbauen oder sie würde ein halbes Jahr später rein zufällig bei einem Gasbrand in ihrem Appartement umkommen – dabei hatte sie noch nicht einmal einen Gasherd. Außerdem gab es noch jede Menge Dinge in der Mitte, mit welchen sie sich lieber nicht befassen wollte. Sie seufzte und schenkte sich den mittlerweile fünften doppelten Scotch ein.

Angel schlurfte langsam und nachdenklich ins Hyperion. Er hoffte, dass keiner mehr da sein würde. Er trat ein und sah, dass er sich, natürlich, getäuscht hatte. Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley und Lorne saßen in der Lobby und betrachteten den betretenen Angel. Keiner wagte es etwas zu sagen, obwohl keiner wusste, was los war.

Angel hatte weder nach dem Kampf noch vom Krankenhaus aus angerufen und so rechneten alle mit dem Schlimmsten. Der Vampir setzte sich auf einen Bürostuhl und atmete einmal tief durch, bis auch ihm einfiel, dass die anderen noch total uninformiert waren. „Sie haben Lilliana angegriffen, sie liegt im Krankenhaus." Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet.

„Wolfram und Hart, sie wollten sie irgendwo festhalten, um unser Baby zu untersuchen." Er erzählte ihnen, ein wenig bruchstückhaft, was passiert war, seit er das Hotel verlassen hatte. Er schloss mit dem Satz: „Lilliana hat... das Kind verloren, sie ist noch sehr schwach und muss wohl noch einige Zeit im Krankenhaus bleiben."

Cordy war sofort an seiner Seite, und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern, auch die anderen rückten näher und erkundigten sich, ob sie etwas tun konnten. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein… ähm danke Leute, aber ich glaub ich wär jetzt lieber ein wenig alleine." Er erhob sich und verschwand im Handumdrehen in seinem Zimmer. Die anderen konnten ihm nur mitleidig hinterher sehen. Als er außer Sichtweite war, schauten sich die vier an und man konnte in jedem einzelnen Augenpaar erkennen, dass sie gern etwas für ihren Chef und Freund getan hätten.

Angel saß in seinem dunklen Zimmer vorm Fenster und starrte grübelnd hinaus. Er war wütend. Auf sich, dass er nicht eher herausgefunden hatte, was vor sich ging. Dass er nicht gleich vorgeschlagen hatte, dass er sie abholt. Dass er sie überhaupt so lange alleine gelassen hatte. Und natürlich auch auf Wolfram und Hart.

Diesmal waren sie eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Ihm wäre es egal gewesen, wenn sie ihn angegriffen hätten, wenn sie ihn irgendwo festgehalten und gefoltert hätten – aber dass sie es auf Lilliana abgesehen hatten! In ihm brodelte es und er überlegte. Er musste etwas tun, aber er konnte weder Holland noch Lindsey töten, auch wenn ihm gerade sehr danach war. Allerdings würde er ihnen damit auch noch geben, was sie wollten.

Der Vampir sprang auf und schmiss seinen Tisch gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Es folgten noch ein paar weitere Möbelstücke, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Die anderen in der Lobby hörten den Lärm und beschlossen, ihm noch ein wenig Zeit zum beruhigen zu lassen, da es wohl keine gute Idee wäre, Angel in diesem Ausbruch zu unterbrechen.

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**~Kapitel 26~**

Lilah quälte sich am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett. Sie sah auf ihren Wecker und seufzte. So sehr sie auch lieber liegen bleiben wollte und sich nicht in der Kanzlei blicken lassen wollte, so wusste sie auch, dass sie das nicht konnte. Die Anwältin wollte keine Schwäche zeigen und jetzt zu kneifen wäre definitiv Schwäche zeigen. Also duschte sie, wie immer, nur länger, um sich zu entspannen. Frühstückte wie immer, trank aber einen Kaffee mehr. Schließlich fuhr sie zum Wolfram und Hart Anwaltsgebäude.

Viel lieber wäre sie ins Krankenhaus zu ihrer Schwester gefahren, um zu sehen, wie es ihr ging. Aber offensichtlich hatte sich nichts getan über Nacht, denn es kam kein Anruf. Im Parkhaus sah sie sich um. Holland's und Lindsey's Wägen standen schon da. _Also dann, auf ins Ungewisse!_ Lilah ging schnurstracks zum Fahrstuhl und verschwand so schnell es ging in ihrem Büro.

Dort angekommen schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und wollte gerade aufatmen, als sich ihr Bürostuhl verselbstständigte und sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Warum so in Eile, Lilah?" Die Angesprochene schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu fassen. „Holland! Ich ähm, habe noch so viel zu tun…" Sie lachte kurz nervös auf. „Ja, das glaube ich Ihnen sofort, nach der Aktion gestern. Sie haben die Firma und ihre Ziele verraten, einen Plan ihres Kollegen vereitelt und sich auf eine nette Zusammenarbeit mit dem Projekt selbst eingelassen. Das ist sicher eine Menge Papierkram."

Lilah räusperte sich und fand ihre Selbstsicherheit wieder. Sie war so wütend, dass sie ihrem Boss sofort eine reinhauen könnte, antwortete aber gelassen: „Nun ja. Genau genommen habe ich gar nichts getan, außer mich um meine Schwester, die mein hoch geschätzter Kollege wegsperren und foltern wollte, zu kümmern. Für Angel's Handlungen bin ich nicht verantwortlich."

Holland warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu, er dachte nicht, dass sie sich so schnell im Griff haben würde, offensichtlich hatte er sie unterschätzt. „Nun, es war natürlich nicht beabsichtigt, Ms. McIntyre wehzutun und das tut mir auch sehr leid. Trotzdem ist Ihnen doch klar, dass ihr Handeln Konsequenzen mit sich zieht?!" Lilah hob eine Augenbraue. „Ähm, natürlich…" _Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt…_ Ihr Herz fing an, ein wenig schneller zu schlagen.

„Gut." Holland stand auf und bewegte sich auf Lilah zu. Als er vor ihr stand, setzte er sein typisches Lächeln auf. „Sie werden in einer Stunde von den Seniorpartnern im großen Konferenzraum erwartet. Viel Glück!" Lilah musste hart schlucken. _Die Seniorpartner! _Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. _Ich bin geliefert!_ Holland wollte eben ihr Büro verlassen, als Lilah noch einmal zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Ach, Holland!" Er wandte sich seiner Mitarbeiterin zu. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie meine Schwester nun in Ruhe lassen. Sie hat das Kind verloren, also besteht für Sie kein Grund mehr, sie zu belästigen. Denn nun wird sie Ihnen erst Recht keine Informationen liefern!" Lilah setzte ebenfalls ein falsches Lächeln auf und machte eine Geste, dass Holland ihr Büro nun verlassen konnte. Dieser war erst ein wenig verdutzt, ging aber dann wieder in sein Büro.

Lilah bereitete sich in den Minuten die sie noch hatte auf das Gespräch mit den Seniorpartnern zu. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es beinah sinnlos war, sich zu verteidigen. Kurz bevor sie zum Konferenzraum aufbrach, rief sie noch einmal im Krankenhaus an. Sie erfuhr, dass Lilliana noch nicht aufgewacht war, aber ihr Zustand sich nicht verschlechtert hatte, also war sie stabil.

Lilah atmete auf. Danach rief sie im Hyperion an. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber ihr war klar, dass sie für alle Fälle vorsorgen musste. Cordelia ging heran und Lilah ließ sich an Angel weiterleiten. Nach scheinbar ewiger Zeit meldete sich eine männliche, aber tonlose Stimme. „Ja?" „Angel? Hier ist Lilah." Das schien den Vampir zu überraschen.

„Lilah. W-was ist passiert?" „Hören Sie zu. Ich bin in der Kanzlei – keine Angst, diese Leitung ist abhörsicher. Ich weiß nicht, was hier heute noch alles passieren wird, vor allem, was mir passieren wird. Ich möchte, dass Sie sich um Lilliana kümmern. Beschützen Sie sie, bringen Sie sie hier weg, sobald sie stabil genug ist…" Angel unterbrach die Anwältin. „Was? Wie? Soll ich vorbeikommen?!" Lilah lachte kurz auf. „Nein! Entweder ich schaff's selber hier raus oder eben nicht. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie sich auf Lilliana konzentrieren, da ich nicht weiß, ob die Kanzlei ihre Pläne wirklich aufgeben wird." Der Vampir wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als Lilah wieder anfing. „Okay, ich muss jetzt los. Ähm, danke!" Und schon hatte sie aufgelegt. Angel sah verwirrt das Telefon an.

Lilah stand tief atmend vor dem großen Konferenzraum. Sie sah sich um, aber sah niemanden. Logisch, niemand hat etwas gesehen, also ist auch nie etwas passiert. Die Firma mag keine Zeugen, das wusste sie nur allzu gut. Sie sammelte ihr ganzes Selbstbewusstsein und betrat den Raum. Darin saßen nur drei Gestalten in langen dunklen Roben, die Gesichter waren verdeckt.

Weder eine Spur von Holland noch von Lindsey. „Lilah Morgan?" fragte eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme. Die Angesprochene nickte und setzte sich auf den ihr angebotenen Stuhl. Nach einem scheinbar endlos langen Gespräch verließ die Anwältin den Konferenzraum. Lächelnd. Sie blickte direkt in Hollands fragende Augen. Lindsey stand sprachlos daneben.

„Sie wirken überrascht." Er schaute Lilah immer noch an, als würde er einen Geist sehen. „Ich bin in der Tat überrascht." entgegnete er schließlich. „Nun, man muss doch nicht alles mit Gewalt regeln, manchmal tut es auch ein klärendes Gespräch. Aber falls Sie Einzelheiten erfahren wollen, können Sie die Seniorpartner gerne selbst fragen. Sie wollen nun mit Ihnen sprechen."

Diesmal grinste Lilah und ging an ihm vorbei. Holland warf einen Blick auf Lindsey. Er wusste, dass Lilah eine Kämpferin war und gut im Umgang mit Worten, aber dass das auch bei den Seniorpartnern wirkte, bezweifelte er. Bis jetzt. Schließlich betrat er dann seinerseits den Konferenzraum. Lindsey schaute Lilah irritiert an, diese grinste immer noch doch als ihr Blick Lindsey's traf, wandelte er sich in eiskalt und ausdruckslos.

Lindsey hielt Lilah auf. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich… Es… musste… Ich wollte Lilliana nie weh tun, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl! Wie geht es ihr?" Lilah presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, um ihn nicht anzuschreien. Als sie sich sicher war, dass sie ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle hatte, antwortete sie. „Es tut Ihnen leid? Es tut Ihnen wirklich leid? Na das ist ja beruhigend! Lilliana liegt im Krankenhaus und das wohl noch eine Weile. Sie hat ihr Baby verloren und ist auch sonst nicht in einem Zustand den man als ‚Gesund' bezeichnen würde. Aber wenigstens tut's Ihnen leid."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wollte eben weitergehen, als Lindsey weitersprach. „Ich hätte das gar nicht annehmen dürfen. Sie hatten recht, als sie sagten, dass auch eine persönliche Sache dahintersteckt, zumindest teilweise. Aber ich meine…" er deutete auf die Tür des Konferenzraumes. „Ich war ein Feigling, anstatt das zu tun, was ich tun sollte, hab ich getan, was mir gesagt wurde – aus Angst. Ich würde gern etwas tun, um die Sache ungeschehen zu machen." Lilah zog erneut ihre Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„So? Nun, da gibt es tatsächlich etwas…" Lindsey blickte die Anwältin erwartungsvoll an. „Als Erstes könnten Sie Dr. Fetvanovich nach Hause schicken, danach legen Sie das Teilprojekt ‚Lilliana' zu den Akten und danach gönnen wir Angel ein wenig Ruhe und danach… hmm da fällt mir schon was ein." Lilah grinste ihr Gegenüber an, der sie erneut verwirrt ansah. „Aber Holland…"

Lilah's Grinsen wurde breiter.„Oh, ich glaube um den brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Er war wirklich ein guter Lehrer, aber irgendwann kommt immer die Zeit, wo der Schüler zum Meister wird." Lilah tappte davon , blieb aber nach ein paar Schritten stehen. „Oh, ich könnte noch ein wenig Hilfe beim Umzug in mein neues Büro brauchen…" Damit verschwand sie. Lindsey sah ihr fassungslos nach. _Was zur Hölle war gerade passiert?_

Die Tür des Konferenzraumes öffnete sich nicht mehr.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**~Kapitel 27~**

Nach der Arbeit fuhr Lilah direkt ins Krankenhaus. Es war später geworden, als beabsichtigt. Zielstrebig peilte sie Lilliana's Krankenzimmer an. Als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie Lilliana, diesmal mit ein paar weniger Schläuchen und gleich daneben Angel. Sie unterhielten sich, auch wenn die weibliche Stimme noch schwach klang. „Lilliana! Süße! Du bist wach!" Die Anwältin stürmte auf das Krankenbett zu und umarmte ihre Schwester sanft.

„Hallo Angel." Fügte sie dann noch ein wenig verhaltener hinzu. „Wie geht es dir?" Lilliana versuchte ein Grinsen. „Als wär ich von den Panzerknackern zusammengeschlagen worden." Lilah strich ihrer kleinen Schwester über den flachen Bauch und nahm dann ihre Hand. „Es tut mir soo leid!" Lilliana nickte und sagte mit schwacher Stimme: „Ich weiß, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Vielleicht sollte es einfach nicht sein…" Eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinab, die Angel zärtlich wegwischte. Von der Prophezeiung erwähnte keiner etwas.

Stille kehrte ein, die Lilliana nach einer Weile wieder brach. „Angel war vorhin so komisch, als ich ihn auf dich angesprochen hab. Warst du in der Kanzlei?" Lilah grinste erneut. „Ja, es ist besser gelaufen, als ich erwartet hatte." Sie schaute auf Angel, welcher sie nur fragend ansah. „Ich denke, wir brauchen uns keine Gedanken mehr machen, die neue Chefin von Wolfram und Hart's Spezialprojektabteilung wird sicher einiges ändern."

Beide blickten die Anwältin mit großen Augen an. „Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit den Seniorpartnern und konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass eigentlich Holland die Wurzel allen Übels war. Glücklicherweise hatte ich noch einige andere Informationen gesammelt, die ihn in einem weniger guten Licht präsentierten, als wie er immer vorgab. Und mein Licht dadurch wieder ein wenig heller schien."

Lilliana war glücklich, aber Angel wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Beide blieben bis zum Ende der Besuchszeiten, dann wurden sie nach Hause geschickt. Seite an Seite gingen der Vampir und die Anwältin Richtung Parkplatz. Vor Lilah's Auto sprach Angel sie darauf an, was ihm die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumging. „Also, Sie sind jetzt Abteilungsleiterin, hmm?" Lilah nickte. „Na dann: Glückwunsch! Was bedeutet das jetzt?"

Lilah verstand. „Ehrlich gesagt: ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich konnte Lilliana da herausbringen, aber Sie stehen immer noch im Mittelpunkt des Projekts…" Diesmal nickte Angel. „Ich verstehe." Lilah zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Es tut mir leid. Aber trotzdem bin ich Ihnen sehr dankbar, was Lilliana angeht!" Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen und Angel erkannte die Ehrlichkeit, die dahinter steckte. Er nickte erneut und wendete sich dann ab. „Man sieht sich, Lilah!" Diese lächelte nur und sah Angel im Dunkeln verschwinden. Sie stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr nach Hause.

* * *

Ein paar Wochen später. Lilliana ging es mit jeder Woche besser. Lilah und Angel besuchten sie jeden Tag im Krankenhaus. Die Anwältin hatte derweil offiziell die Leitung des Spezialprojekteteams übernommen. Niemand war über die genauen Umstände von Holland's Verschwinden informiert und Lilah hatte auch nicht vor, dies zu tun.

Ihr reichte es aus, wenn ihre Untergebenen wussten, dass sie einen erheblichen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte, was ihr deren Respekt sicherte. Lindsey hatte sie aus Rache zu ihrem persönlichen Laufburschen degradiert. Es machte zwar nichts ungeschehen, aber es amüsierte sie wenigstens.

Sie konnte zwar auch irgendwie verstehen warum er das getan hatte, denn wenn Wolfram und Hart ruft, springt man eben. Oder man ist ein überzeugender Redner, welcher selbst die Seniorpartner einwickeln kann. Lilah betonte Lindsey gegenüber immer, dass er froh sein konnte, überhaupt noch hier zu sein, doch sie wusste, dass sie ihm wohl irgendwann irgendwie verzeihen würde.

Angel wusste, dass der Frieden zwischen sich und Lilah nur kurz währte. Sie begegneten sich jeden Tag im Krankenhaus, aber Lilah ließ den beiden auch ihre Privatsphäre. Zwar hatte Lilliana ihr Kind verloren, aber sie liebten sich ja trotzdem immer noch. Angel machte ihr unzählige Vorschläge, was sie alles machen konnten, wenn sie entlassen wurde, Lilliana jedoch hielt sich in Sachen Zukunftsplanung stets zurück.

Sie begründete dies damit, dass es noch nie ihre Stärke war, voraus zu planen und das war noch nicht einmal gelogen. Langsam konnte sie auch das Zimmer verlassen und sie konnten draußen spazieren gehen, natürlich nur in der Dämmerung. Am Tag bei strahlendem Sonnenschein übernahm Lilah die Spaziergänge.

Sie sprachen über alles Mögliche und Lilah musste auch Lilliana gegenüber zugeben, dass sie für nichts garantieren konnte, was Angel anging. Die Anwältin konnte schließlich nicht das Spezialprojekt selbst aus der Spezialprojektabteilung streichen. Sie konnte Lilliana's Besorgnis aber durchaus verstehen und sah auch den Konflikt, der auf sie zukommen würde, wenn Angel und Lilliana nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt zusammen sind.

Jetzt, wo sie und ihre Schwester wieder vereint waren, wollte sie ihr gutes Verhältnis deswegen natürlich nicht gleich wieder in den Sand setzen und so verdrängte sie den Gedanken einfach in die dunkelste Ecke ihres Gehirns und erfreute sich stattdessen an der Tatsache, dass Lilliana sich wieder erholte und auch der Verlust ihres Kindes nicht allzu schwer auf ihrer jungen Seele lag.

* * *

Angel und Lilah trafen diesmal schon am Parkplatz aufeinander. Sie betraten die Klinik gemeinsam und unterhielten sich sogar über belanglose Dinge. Als sie Lilliana's Krankenzimmer betraten waren beide schlagartig ruhig und erstarrt. Das Bett war frisch bezogen und gemacht, die Apparate waren weggeräumt und auch sonst sah das Zimmer unbenutzt aus.

Lilah warf einen Blick auf die Zimmernummer. _Die stimmt!_ Sie sahen sich verwirrt an, als plötzlich eine Krankenschwester vorbeikam. Sie betrat das Zimmer mit einem frischen Kopfkissen in der Hand. Beide lösten sich aus der Starre und die Anwältin fragte: „Wo ist sie? Lilliana McIntyre. Sie lag doch gestern noch in diesem Zimmer!" Die Schwester platzierte das Kissen auf dem Bett und wand sich dann den beiden Besuchern zu.

„Ach ja, die Kleine! Ja, sie hat sich heute Morgen auf eigene Verantwortung entlassen." Der fragende Blick der beiden wandte sich in Schock. „Und wohin wollte sie gehen?" Die Schwester zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hat sie nicht gesagt. Ähm, Moment, sind Sie Lilah und Angel?" Beide nickten eifrig. „Dann hat sie Ihnen eine Nachricht da gelassen, ich hol sie schnell." Sie verschwand aus dem Zimmer, lief zum Schwesternzimmer und als sie wiederkam hatte sie einen Briefumschlag in der Hand. Die Schwester hielt ihnen den Brief hin und Lilah riss ihn ihr förmlich aus der Hand.

_Liebe Lilah, lieber Angel,_

_es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich einfach abgehauen bin. Seit meinem Auftauchen hier habe ich alles total durcheinandergebracht und der Großteil von dem was passiert ist, war meine eigene Schuld. Daher bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich erstmal wieder für eine Weile verschwinde. Ich bin sowieso niemand, der gern lang an einem Ort ist. _

_Bitte versucht nicht mich zu finden! Ich komme klar, mir geht es gut und ich melde mich, wenn ich soweit bin._

_Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir eines Tages meinen plötzlichen Aufbruch verzeihen, spätestens wenn wir uns einmal wiedersehen. Und bekriegt euch nicht zu sehr, wenn ich weg bin!_

_Ich liebe euch über alles!_

_Bye,_

_Lilliana._

Schon beim Lesen der Zeilen weiteten sich die Augen der beiden und Lilah's Augen fingen an feucht zu schimmern. Nach dem Lesen ließ sich die Anwältin auf den nächstgelegenen Stuhl fallen und wischte unauffällig über ihre Augen. Sie wollte nicht vor Angel heulen. „Sie hat es schon wieder getan. Sie ist einfach auf und davon…" Ihre Stimme klang zutiefst enttäuscht und konnte auch die aufsteigende Traurigkeit nicht verbergen.

Angel war sprachlos. Er nickte nur zustimmend und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr. Schweigen trat ein. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Nun wusste Angel, warum Lilliana so zurückhaltend war, als er sie auf die Zukunft ansprach: Sie hatte sich schon länger mit dem Gedanken getragen, abzuhauen.

Lilah brach schließlich das Schweigen und meinte mit neutraler Stimme: „Also ich brauche jetzt einen Drink! Kommen Sie mit?" Angel sah die Anwältin überrascht an. „Alkohol wirkt Wunder bei Enttäuschung und Wut! Und ich kann mich ja schlecht selbst bestrafen, wenn ich mir mit dem ‚Feind' einen Drink genehmige." Angel verzog kurz seine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen. „Also schön, dann mal los."

Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass Angel Lilah's Hand festhielt und sich ihre Nägel vor Wut tief in seine Haut bohrten. Schnell ließen sie sich los. „Ähm, sorry." Lilah zeigte auf die deutlichen Spuren, die sie hinterlassen hatte. „Schon ok, ich bin ja praktisch schmerzfrei." _Leider gilt das nicht für den beseelten Teil._ Dachte er, als der Schmerz in seiner Brust und das Brennen in seinem Inneren erneut auftauchten, genauso wie damals, als er dachte, dass Lilliana ihn verlassen würde. Nun war es tatsächlich soweit und ihm war klar, dass dieses Gefühl diesmal nicht so schnell vergehen würde.

Vielleicht konnte ein wenig Alkohol das Gefühl ja tatsächlich ein bisschen dämpfen. Also standen sie auf, verließen gemeinsam das Krankenhaus und kehrten in die nächste Bar ein.

**~Ende~**

_Und das war auch schon das Ende der Story. Vielen Dank an alle Leser!  
Über Reviews freue ich mich jederzeit! =)_


End file.
